Everywhere and Nowhere
by VirgoLuego
Summary: Alexandra Freeman was seventeen when she ran out of her wedding, crawled through her bathroom window and hitchhiked along the freeway. Current day Alex became a valid and recognised agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Idolising the Avengers, she realises that being a superhero isn't as glamorous as it looks, particularly when the government gets involved. Eventual Bucky/oc.
1. Prologue Part One

_**Hello everyone, this is my little story. It's an eventual Bucky/oc but mainly focuses on my protagonist and her time working for S.H.I.E.L.D. There are four parts to the prologue which is basically my protagonists origin story. It follows the events of Winter Soldier and then follows the storyline of the Civil War series. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Prologue Part One**_

_**Connecticut, February 14**__**th**_

Delicate fingers painted with pale pink nails drifted down the ivory lace. The buds of the fingertips ghosted along the vintage gown, passed down through two generations for the blonde girl. She held her breath as her hand softly lifted to her shoulder and touched the thin ivory strap, letting her hand rest there as she gripped the material.

"Alexandra? Let me in sweetheart," A soft voice called from the locked door. Alex blinked at her reflection in the mirror, tilting her head to the side as tears began to well up in her eyes. The blonde shut her eyes tightly and breathed out before hurriedly inhaling and exhaling once more.

Alexandra looked at her bridal appearance and stepped away from the mirror. She admired the pictures of her family she had stuck on it, pictures of Rita Hayworth and Marlon Brando accompanying them. Another picture of a boy-band reminded her of her age, and what she was doing. Alex reached up to wipe the tear that escaped her right eye, wiping the salt on the wooden dresser in front of her. Her mother continued to knock at the door, pleading for her daughter to let her in.

Alex sighed and pushed her trembling form to the door, glimpsing at more posters that covered the back of it. She clutched the handle and pulled the door open, shaking at the sight of her mother's warm smile. Greta Freeman watched with sad eyes as her young daughter struggled to breathe in her constricting gown. The young blonde had been on a strict diet for the past month leading up to her wedding, where it was her mother's mission to fit her into her Grandmother's dress.

Alex breathed deeply as her mother pushed her back into the bright room, the afternoon sun sent rays of yellow through the light blue curtains. Greta smiled and produced a camera from her handbag, to which Alex smiled nervously at.

Without saying a word, her mother held the camera up to Alex's face and pressed her manicured finger on the button. A bright flash startled Alex as she blinked, blinking rapidly to stop spots appearing.

"Lovely!" Her mother beamed as she looked at the picture, "You're so beautiful baby girl."

Alex fought the urge to roll her eyes and gripped the sides of her gown in her fists, feeling the layers of tulle brushing against her legs.

"He's a very lucky man," Greta murmured. Alex didn't respond, instead she turned to the window and pulled the curtains apart, peering sneakily out at the bustling guests. Their garden had been transformed into a wedding ceremony. A white carpet lay stretched over the green grass, where Alex's eyes followed it and swallowed, taking in the makeshift alter. Flowers were strewn everywhere, pews were filling up with anticipating guests, many her family, and others she had never seen before.

"You father's associates," Greta informed Alex glumly, as she appeared behind her daughters shoulder, "Dear, we need to talk-" Greta was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing. The mother and daughter turned around, coming face to face with Alex's aunt -Greta's sister in law.

The businesswoman pursed her red lips, "You look radiant Alexandra, I'm so proud."

Alexandra glanced at her mother out of the corner of her eye and was surprised to find that Greta was not smiling. No, her mother was tight lipped and her eyes were cold.

Alex always saw more of her appearance in her father's sister, inheriting the woman's blonde hair and blue eyes, though how Alex longed to look like her mother. She wished for the soft chocolate locks her mother sported, and the bright hazel eyes that glimmered with gold.

"Thank you Auntie," Alex murmured, mustering a smile and dipping her head in respect. Her mother did not speak.

Lola strolled toward Greta and Alex. Her long fingers touched Alex's collarbone and drifted down the straps of her gown.

"You look so beautiful," Lola breathed, "You're father would be so proud."

Alex's eyes widened when Greta grunted. Lola's piercing blue eyes snapped to Greta and her lips pressed into a tight line. The two women stared each other down before Lola turned back to Alex with a soft smile.

"Are you nervous for the wedding night?" Lola asked innocently.

Alex choked slightly on her spit and coughed. Her mother's hands darted to rub comforting circles on her exposed back.

"Don't ask her that Lola," Greta reprimanded, "I've already discussed this with her."

Lola nodded, "You will enjoy it, trust me." The older blonde let out a light chuckle before shaking her head, "This is the greatest day of your life. A wedding on Valentine's Day –how romantic too! Greg is simply an excellent man. Handsome, lucky and wealthy, with a prime job that will support you and your children."

Alex gulped, "Children?"

Lola blinked at her, her large smile unfazed, "Yes, children!"

Alex breathed deeply and closed her eyes. She drifted away from her mother and aunt and sat down on her bed.

"Lola, if you don't mind –I would like to speak with my daughter alone," Greta stated.

Lola nodded, "Of course, you are after all the bride's mother. I'll tell Greg we need a few more minutes."

Lola sauntered to the door and gave Alex one last smile before slipping out. Greta followed her and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Mom?" Alex whispered as she sank off the bed and to the ground. Alex glanced to the window and glared at the elaborate wedding cake sitting on top of the white-clothed table. Her two young cousins ran around it in their dresses, hair neatly pinned and faces red with excitement.

Alex rocked back and forth as the chatter from outside intensified in her ears. Her cousins' laughter echoed in her head, the thought of children making her stomach churn. The image of Greg touching her on their wedding night made her gag. The blonde girl hunched over wrapped her arms around her middle as she began to hyperventilate.

"Alex? Alexandra!" Greta gasped, rushing to her daughter's side. She placed her hand to Alexandra's forehead and checked her temperature.

"You're burning up," she muttered, "Breathe darling, breathe!"

Alex continued to take short and fast breaths. Her mother gripped her arm tightly as she watched her daughter begin to cry.

"I …want …I want ..." Alex managed to wheeze.

Greta's eyes softened, "My dear, I know, so do I."

"I …want …my …sister!"

Alex continued to cry and rock back and forth clutching her stomach.

"Mom, I don't want this! I don't …I don't …please, please!" Alex cried.

"Sweetheart just breathe," Greta encouraged.

"I don't wanna do this, I don't wanna do this," Alex continued to mutter.

Greta nodded, "I know my love, I know."

Alex wiped her eyes and held her hands above her ivory gown; trying to not let the rouge she had smudged off her cheeks to stain the dress.

"It's too late, it's too late," Alex gasped, "But –but everyone's already here! And, please mommy please, I don't wanna do this."

Greta watched her daughter break. Her seventeen-year-old daughter cried helplessly before her and gripped her hands tightly together.

"It'll be over soon, don't worry. I'm so sorry you have to be put through this," Greta whispered. She leant forward and pressed a kiss to her daughter's temple, "I love you so much you brave girl."

Greta stood and slowly ambled toward the door. She put her hand on the knob and hesitated, turning to cast one last look at Alex. Her daughter continued to rock back and forth at the base of her bed.

"It'll be over soon, smile your way through it," Greta promised and held her breath as she left Alex. The door clicked behind her softly, leaving Alexandra alone. The blonde teenager calmed herself and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands, standing up. She trembled as she fought hard to control her tears. She drifted over to the dresser and glared at her reflection before seizing her knapsack off the chair beside her. She shook as she opened the canvas bag in her left hand and began to push items from her dresser into it. Perfume bottles and her jewellery box fell into the bag and Alex darted to her bed. The teenager shoved her teddy bear in the bag before running to her drawer and thrusting a handful of underwear inside.

The bag was small and filling quickly. Alex panicked and rushed to her door, locking it. She then raced back to the dresser and put her wallet and framed picture of her and her siblings, Kate and Jack in the satchel. Standing in the middle of her room, Alex glanced around at the poster-covered walls. This had been her room since she was a little girl and now she was about to be handed over to a man she had only known for little over three months. She hadn't finished high school, her friends laughed when she told them she was leaving to be married. Her teachers had cast each other worried and confused looks when her mother told them her daughter would not be returning the following semester.

Alex breathed deeply and looked out the window. The sight of the happy guests made her stomach flip once more. The blonde girl hurried to her en suite bathroom and shut the door, going to the window and sliding it open. She leant out and glanced around the side of the house. The sound of the guests around the backyard frightened her as she scrambled to climb out the window. She grunted and pushed, fearing her grandmother's dress would tear as she gritted her teeth and squeezed out the small window.

The teenager gave a sigh of relief when her heeled feet touched the grass below. She pulled the remaining train of her dress from the windowpane and patted it down. She slung the knapsack over her shoulders and raced around the house, hiding from guests behind her mother's roses. Alex hid behind her mother's rose bush as she spied on her aunt smoking on the porch. She waited for minutes, staring at the blonde woman who finally flicked the cigarette on the ground and turned around, walking back into the house. Alex darted from behind the bush and held her wedding dress up, exposing her legs as she sprinted to her father's car. The old Ford Cortina had been sitting on their lawn for the past fifteen years, untouched except for the times that Alex's older siblings stole it –and now she was doing the same.

An elderly guest trotted along the path to the front of the house with a large present under her arm. Alex panicked when she caught sight of her.

"Oh you look wonderful!" the old woman gushed.

Alex smiled gratefully, "Thank you. I-I-I have to go."

She took hold of the present and grasped it under her arm. Alexandra pulled the Cortina's door open and threw her bag and present onto the backseat. She gave a wide smile when she pulled the visor down, grasping the keys in her hand. Both her older siblings looked out for each other, no one knew where their father kept the keys hidden, except for Kate and Jack. The brother and sister duo would leave the keys hidden in the car for one another to find. This was the system Alex was now grateful for. She was even more grateful when the ancient car roared to life.

Alex beamed as she ran her hands along the steering wheel, breathing deeply as the engine purred. She stepped on the accelerator and screamed when the car suddenly shot backwards. She heard the denting of the car behind her and stared at her wide-eyed expression in the rear-view mirror.

Looking down to her right, she pushed the gear stick into drive and slammed her foot down again. She flew forward and hit the steering wheel. Cursing, Alex pulled her seatbelt on and slapped the middle of the wheel. She jumped in shock when the horn gave a loud buzz.

"Forgive me mommy," She panted and turned the steering wheel, driving for only the second time. The car shot forward again only to stop.

"Alexandra?"

Alex drew in a short breath as she caught sight of her aunt peering at her from the porch. The blonde woman stared at her with a confused expression before trotting down the porch steps toward her.

"_Alexandra_!"

Alex wasted no time and slammed her foot down on the accelerator once more. She panicked when the car moved only a foot again. Her aunt's approaching stomps made the teenager squeal in fright and reach over to lock the doors.

She caught sight of her mother appearing on the porch, watching her with wide and hurt eyes.

It was then that her mother made Alex gasp. The golden haired girl gaped like a fish as her mother motioned with her head toward the road, gesturing for her to leave.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lola screamed as she raced toward the car, "Where are you going!"

Alex fumbled around and leant over once more to hurriedly roll the windows up. Lola was a foot away from the car when Alex pressed her foot down, letting the car shoot forward. Alex listened as the wind carried the voice of her screaming aunt as she drove down the small hill the car had previously rested on. She drove down the front lawn until the reached the road, holding held her breath as she ignored the oncoming traffic and sped away.

Alex watched her mother's figure disappear as she raced down the woodland surrounded motorway.

The teenager sniffled as she began to cry. Her reaction time was slow and as she continued to drive, she continuously ran red lights and barely avoided crashes. Trucks honked at her as she doubled the speed limit, it wasn't until the late evening when she found herself alone on a dark road. She was out of Connecticut. She had past Springfield, Massachusetts and had no idea where she was going. It was dark when she reached New Hampshire, her watch reading 8:56pm.

Alex rolled up her windows and shivered as the night air leaked in. Her headlights did little improvement to her navigation of the dark road. The teenager had no clue where to go now; all that was positive was that she needed to get to New York. Alex sighed as she battled to breathe against the constricting corset of her wedding dress.

The buckling of the car's engine snapped Alex out of her tired haze.

"No," She murmured, "No, no, no, no!"

The old engine struggled to continue. Then suddenly, the car came to a halt. Alex sat in shock as the car gave up and broke down. The old Cortina rested in the middle of the lane, available for any car to plummet into.

The teen slammed her head onto the steering wheel, ignoring the pain as she began to cry in frustration.

New Hampshire was a mistake. She needed to get to New York; at least her brother was there –her absent elder brother who had decided to skip his younger sister's wedding, leaving her completely alone.

Alex sobbed into the steering wheel until the sound of an approaching car made her lift her head. She wiped her cheeks free of running mascara and blinked harshly against the nearing headlights. Her vision stammered as the car drove past, holding it's horn and zooming away down the abandoned road.

Horror stories of axe murderers and runaway ghosts swam around Alex's head as she pushed her door open. She stepped out into the dark night and slammed the door shut, retrieving her bag and present the elderly guest had handed her. With one last glance at her father's car, Alex began to trot down the empty road. She nervously clutched her upper arm as she held the present tightly to her chest. The trees around her swayed with the cool breeze and every owl that hooted made her squeak.

The teenager stumbled in her white kitten heels, gazing at the ground as her white dress flowed around her. What had she done? She had jeopardised her mother, her father's family, but the question still loomed on her, why Greg? Why was she to be married to him? Alexandra never questioned her family's desires. She hadn't experienced care from a father since she was a toddler. Since the death of her dad, Alex desired for a father figure. She looked to her older brother, but he was much older and by the time she requested guidance and protection she craved a father could only give, Jack had already left home.

She turned to Kate, but her elder sister was just that, an elder sister. She provided care and sisterly guidance, never assistance their father could offer. That's why she had never batted an eyelid when Lola suggested Greg court her. Alex did not know how her aunt knew Greg, nor did she care, the man offered Alex a shoulder to cry on, he offered her support and guidance. When he proposed after a month of knowing him, her family was ecstatic. Everyone but her siblings. Her sister and brother refused to contact her. Her mother was silent, milling about wedding preparations quietly and sadly. In the past three months, Alex had never felt so disconnected from her mother.

Greg gave Alex support. For the first time she was given the opportunity to idolise someone other than her mother and elder siblings. When Greg would kiss her during a movie, when he would hold her hand, or touch her behind, Alex was repulsed. She looked up to the young man as a protective figure. He did not sport grey hair and did not have wrinkles around his eyes like her mother did, but she wished to be adored by a man. She wanted to be adored, not touched inappropriately. Her father would not do that. Until her wedding day, until hours beforehand, it had dawned on Alex that she was wishing her life away to a man who would be her husband, not her father. She would bear his children and he would ravish her. She would be his dutiful wife.

Alex fought the urge to vomit as she trudged along the dark road. She managed to chuckle to herself when she realised that any passing vehicle would think her a lonely ghost or spirit travelling along the motorway, wandering aimlessly for eternity.

The adolescent did not know how long she walked for. The night wore on and her feet grew sore and her body tired. She was hungry, and she wished for nothing more but sleep.

She squinted at her watch yet was unable to read it in the dark. She should have been walking for hours by now.

The noise of an approaching vehicle's tires rushing along the road, the first car in hours, sounded behind her. Alex quickly held out her arm, letting her thumb stick out.

She turned around as the truck's headlights illuminated her figure and slowed down before her until coming to a stop.

"Oh my god," Alex breathed and burst into a smile, "Oh my god!" She clutched her present in her arms and hiked up her dress, running to the truck as the door fell open. She ignored her impending fear of being so close to the dark woods next to her and rushed up to the truck's side.

She gripped the handle and pulled her self up, coming face to face with her saviour.

She smiled widely at the unblinking man.

"You're not a ghost are you?" he asked gruffly, glaring at her with hard eyes. Alex shook her head slowly.

She sniffed loudly and exhaled, "W-what?"

The man continued to take in her appearance before shifting the gear stick, "Get in."

Alex wasted no time and plonked her bottom down on the uncomfortable seat, reaching over and pulling the door shut.

It was silent between the two as Alex pulled her seat belt on and stared at the driver.

"You can quit staring kid," He mumbled, giving her a sideways glance. His thick mutton-chops stayed flat against his tan head and his hair flowed out into a 70's sort of style. He looked like a impeccably attractive in his jeans, plaid shirt, and leather jacket. Alex couldn't help but be intimidated by his burly form.

"Sorry," Alex mumbled and looked down at her hands.

It was silent once more before the man sighed, "Where ya headed to?"

"I need to get to New York," Alex explained, "Can you get me there?"

"New York? You late for something …important?" The man cast a look at her appearance and Alex angrily shook her head.

"I can't get ya to New York," He continued, 'I'm heading to Vermont."

Alex groaned and lent her head against the window.

"You got a problem kid?" the man questioned.

"No, it's just …never mind," She replied bitterly.

The grimaced, "What made you come up here if ya needed to get to New York City?"

Alex sighed, "I didn't have a map …and I didn't decide to go until minutes before my car broke down."

"You mean the Cortina a couple of miles back?"

Alex sat up, "It's still there?"

The man nodded once more and studied the hopeless girl. Alex breathed out in relief. She didn't talk to the man any more; instead she leant her head against the window and closed her eyes.

"Do you have any food?" Alex asked as her stomach rumbled.

The man didn't respond, her opened the glove box and threw a packet of jerky at her. Alex ripped the packet open and tucked into the tangy snack.

"I need to stop giving hitchhikers my food," The man grumbled.

"You pick up a lot of strays?" Alex asked, her mouth full of jerky.

The man glanced at her, "Not any like you."

"It's not every day one saves a runaway bride," Alex replied, "Thank you for stopping."

The man didn't respond and Alex leant back against the window, closing her eyes. The image of her mother's head gesturing to the open road filled her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Prologue Part Two

_**Hello, here is part two of the prologue! Enjoy and please review!**_

_**Prologue Part Two**_

_**Vermont, February 15th**_

Alex could feel someone shaking her. She groaned and ignored them, batting their hands away as she desperately clung to sleep.

"Dammit kid, wake up!"

Alex gasped and sat up straight at the sound of a grown man's voice. The teenager blinked harshly as her eyes adjusted to the man in front of her.

"What?"

"We're in Montpelier, this is where you get out," he explained and undid his seatbelt, jumping out of the truck and disappearing. Alex began to worry. Her door opened and the man urged her to get out. She tucked the present underneath her arm and slid her knapsack over her shoulder. She took the driver's hand, allowing herself to be helped down.

"Thanks for everything. Do you know where the nearest motel is?" Alexandra asked him as she surveyed him in the dark. The gas station was dark save for a few lights above them.

"Sorry kid, I don't know the area all too well," he answered.

"Well," Alex sighed and stuck out her hand, "I'm Alex, thanks for helping."

The man eyed her outstretched palm and hesitantly took it in his large one, giving it a firm shake before dropping it.

"Logan."

Alex nodded and frowned, looking around the gas station.

"I'm real sorry kid, but maybe if you walk down the street you'll find one," Logan said after studying Alex's worried expression, "I wish I could help you but I'm on a tight schedule."

Alex nodded and turned away from Logan, beginning to trail down the sidewalk of the empty street.

"Thanks for letting a lost teenager get nowhere," she whispered to herself. Alex's teeth began to chatter as she stepped over melting snow. The low temperature frosted her fingers and made her exposed arms and back quiver with the biting cold.

Alex drifted down the road in the cold, hurrying past trees and over snow as she desperately searched for a motel. Convenience stores began to spread out as she continued, the road growing narrower and empty.

Soon there was no more lit stores or gas stations. Alex trembled as she fought to carry on. It was then when a car coming up behind her illuminated a house in the distance. The white cottage settled next to the road and looked welcoming enough, it was Alex's best opportunity. She would either freeze to death on the side of the road, or take her chances with whoever occupied the home.

Alex rushed towards the cottage with every last bit of strength in her tired legs. She panted as she approached the front door, a car visible in the driveway. The dark trees blocked the rest of the house and Alex struggled to see around it. She raised her shaking hand, forming it into a fist and knocking harshly on the wooden door. She stepped back and looked up at the house, grinning when a light turned on upstairs.

Footsteps approaching the door filled the teenager with glee and fright as she wondered if she were about to meet her fate with Hannibal Lector rather than a welcoming vigilante. The door pulled open and Alex's face was met staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

"D-d-don't s-s-shoot!" She stammered. Her eyes were wide and she stumbled back from the porch. The door was pulled open further and the light from inside the hall flooded the porch, illuminating Alex, as she stood shivering and trembling in fright.

"What do you want?" the old man demanded.

Alex's throat tightened as the man continued to point the shotgun at her, "I-I-I …"

"Oh for god's sake Martin, lower that damn gun! It's just a little girl!" A woman's voice barked. The woman appeared next to the man and angrily tapped the shotgun away, casting the man a harsh look before stepping onto the porch. The elder woman had greying brown hair that resembled Alex's mother more than anything, filling the teenager with guilt. She had fluffy slippers on her feet and a silk night-robe wrapped around her thin frame.

She shuffled toward Alex with her arm extended, "Come here dear, it's alright."

Alex stepped forward and melted into the embrace of the older woman.

"What are you doing out here sweetheart –and look at you!" She exclaimed, taking in Alex's elaborate wedding dress she had been stuck in for hours.

"It's the middle of the night!" The husband fumed, "Mary, hurry up and get inside!"

"I'm coming Martin, be calm!"

The two continued to argue as Mary led Alex inside, who kept her head down when passing Martin. The old man grumbled under his breath as he slammed the door shut and took in Alex's appearance.

"Well," He began, "What on earth are you doing knocking on people's doors in the middle of the night?"

Alex gulped and looked to Mary, whose eyes were soft and reassuring.

"I -I-I, I've had a rough day," Alex spoke quietly.

The elder gentleman grunted and stormed past the two women, heading down the hall and turning right.

Mary touched Alex's arm reassuringly and the teenager looked down at the shorter woman.

"It's alright dear, come into the kitchen and sit down. Best to explain what you're doing out there all alone."

Alex nodded and followed Mary into the small kitchen. There was a small round table with three chairs by the window, which was adorned with delicate lace curtains. Alex peered down at her dress and traced her fingers over the lace bodice.

"Don't mind my husband, he's old and grumpy," Mary laughed quietly and Alex cracked a small smile, "That's a beautiful dress dear."

Alex smiled as Mary sat down at the small table, following to sit down beside her.

"It was my grandma's," Alex murmured, "She gave it to my mother to wear when she got married and then it was passed down …to me."

Mary nodded, "What is your name?"

"I'm Alexandra," The teenager replied and reached across the table to shake the woman's hand.

"Mary."

It was silent. Mary stood up and went to the sink, pouring Alex a glass of water.

"What time is it?" Alex croaked.

Mary sighed, "Just after midnight, my husband thought you were a robber."

Alex nodded, "I can understand. I'm so sorry for this, I've been driving and hitchhiking my way up from Connecticut."

Mary's eyes widened and she turned to face Alex with a hand on her hip, "Dear, come here, we have an extra room. You look so tired. Come here," Mary reached toward Alex and the teenager relaxed into Mary's careful tugging of her arm.

Mary led the bride out of the kitchen and down the hall, stopping in front of a door and slowly pushing it open.

"This was our daughter's room, you can sleep in here," Mary instructed, "Well, go on."

"Thank you so much ma'am," Alex whispered.

"Please dear, there are some pyjamas in the dresser, take them, get some rest."

Alex nodded and smiled to Mary as she closed the door, leaving Alex alone in the bedroom. It was similar to Alex's- posters everywhere, pictures of what Alex could only assume were family and friends. The bed was untouched, and Alex moved over to it slowly. She sat down, listening to the fabric of her dress as it swished around her feet.

She ignored the pyjamas and laid down, closing her eyes as soon as they hit the pillow.

When Alex awoke it was early morning and the sun was streaming in through the window. She groaned and stretched, opening her eyes. She blinked numerously and yawned.

Her torso was tight and her legs were entangled in the bed sheets and layers of her skirt. Sitting up quickly, the teenager realised that her previous day and night's adventure was a reality. She pushed the sheets away and stood, smoothing out the fabric of her wedding gown and rushed to the door, throwing it open and entering the hall.

"Oh, good morning!" Mary exclaimed when she caught sight of Alex in the kitchen doorway.

"What on earth are you still doing in that dress?" Mary chuckled as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Martin, whose face was hidden behind a newspaper.

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and ran her hands over the lace bodice of the gown, "I-I-I didn't want to take it off."

"You can't wear it forever girl," Martin ordered and slapped down the newspaper.

Mary gestured with her head to the table, "take a seat dear, I have some breakfast for you. Maybe you could give us some answers as to what you were doing on our porch in the middle of the night."

Alex nodded and sat down next to Martin. The teen smiled up at Mary who placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her, the greasy smell watering her mouth. Immediately Alex dug in, ignoring the constricting bodice that disabled her from letting her stomach hang out.

"I haven't eaten properly since yesterday morning, I'm so hungry!" Alex breathed, her mouth full of food as Martin and Mary watched her. When she had finally finished, topping the breakfast off by sculling a glass of orange juice she wiped her mouth and let Mary begin her questioning.

"Dear, what happened?" She asked simply. The husband and wife watched Alex intently. The teenager bit her lip.

"I ran away from my wedding yesterday afternoon," She replied quietly.

Mary nodded, "You look so young though."

"I'm seventeen," Alex answered.

Mary shook her head, "You're very young."

"I know," Alex agreed, "I just …I realised that I wanted to be with my fiancé for very different reasons. I thought he could …I looked at him to be more like a-a-a protector. I wanted him to look after me like a brother, more like a father."

Martin's eyebrows furrowed, "You agreed to marry him because you wanted him to be your dad?"

"I didn't realise how dumb I was until it was too late," Alex sighed, "I took as much as I can and left my mother and all the guests, Greg at the alter ….I stole my dad's car and made it to New Hampshire before it broke down. Then I hitchhiked my way to here, the stupid truck driver left me to wander along the road before I found you two."

Mary and Martin shared a look, both with mixed emotions on their faces.

"Do you have a phone I could use?" Alex inquired, "I think I want to call my mom."

Mary nodded and stood, Alex following her. They walked down the hall and into what Alex assumed was Martin and Mary's bedroom. It was fashioned delicately with lace and sepia coloured pictures of relatives. A large picture of the girl who seemed to be in many photos in Mary's daughter's room was on the dresser. She was about Alex's age, beaming at the camera in what seemed to be a school picture. She had out-dated wide brimmed glasses and straight black hair. She was beautiful and looked extremely happy.

"That's our daughter," Mary murmured as she appeared behind Alex. They both admired the photograph for a few moments.

"Her name is Wendy, she was our only child," Mary explained.

"Was?"

"She died in '91. She got in a car accident, poor girl."

"I'm so sorry," Alex turned around to face Mary, "It must be hard."

"Oh, it never get's easy," Mary answered with a light chuckle, "But Martin and I have each other."

Alex nodded, "My dad died when I was two."

"Sweetie," Mary crooned, "Is that why you put so much faith into your fiancé?"

Alex nodded again, "I just wanted to be looked after. My big brother left a couple of years ago so I never got anything from him and no matter how much my mother provided for us, I always wanted her to remarry and have someone we could all look up to."

Mary nodded and walked around the bed. She picked up the phone and handed it to Alex. The teenager sat down on the bed and picked up the phone, dialling her home number.

It rang for a few moments before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Her mother mumbled.

"Mom," Alex gasped, "Mom it's me!"

Her mother didn't reply for a few seconds, "Darling, darling where are you? Are you safe?"

"I'm in Montpelier," Alex answered, "I'm safe, I showed up on this lovely couple's doorstep and they took me in."

Greta breathed out in relief, "My god, honey, everyone has been so worried. Greg was hysterical."

Alex cracked a smile, "Good."

"Honey you can't come home," Greta stated, "Listen there's a lot you haven't been told, I'll explain it soon. Whatever you do, don't come home."

"Mom? What do you mean?" Alex questioned, "Mom, I'm so sorry for leaving you but, but, I-I-I just couldn't do it."

"I know honey, I know-" voices in the background filled the speaker as Greta broke off.

"Mom?"

"Alexandra, don't come home," Greta warned the teenager. The sound of Greg's angry demands filled her ears as Greta yelled back at him.

"Hello?" Alex shouted into the phone.

The line went dead and Alex slammed the phone down. As angry tears began to prick her eyes, the hyperventilating teen turned her head to the right and took in the sight of Wendy's beaming portrait.

It wasn't fair. She had no idea what to do.

Standing up, Alex marched out of Mary's bedroom and down into the kitchen where the couple seemed to be discussing something important. As Alex entered the room, their hushed discussion quickly dialled down and the two turned to her.

"Martin does not want you to stay dear," Mary told her, her warm eyes sad.

Martin gripped the kitchen counter with his wrinkled knuckled turning white.

"I don't want to stay either," Alex said, "I'm sorry but I need to get to Manhattan."

Mary's eyes widened, "You want to leave dear?"

Alex nodded once, "I'm sorry, thank you for feeding me and allowing me to sleep here. I am so sorry for being such an inconvenience, but I need to leave."

Mary nodded once and frowned.

"Follow me," she said and motioned for Alex to follow her back into Wendy's room. Mary went into the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and plaid shirt.

"These will fit you," Mary said and offered her the clothes. Alex took them and placed them on the bed. She turned around and gestured for Mary to undo the laces on the back of her dress.

Mary complied and helped ease Alex out of the gown, allowing her to finally breathe freely. The teenager giggled as she shimmied out of the gown, breathing deeply. Mary's eyes widened, as she took in the site of Alex in her white lingerie, something her aunt had forced her into before letting her put her wedding dress on.

"That won't do," Mary murmured, "You can't run around in that uncomfortable get-up."

Alex turned and began to pull her jeans, "It's fine Mary, I have underwear."

Alex opened her satchel to show Mary the assortment of underwear. Alex then pulled the plaid button up on and placed her knapsack on her back. Mary handed the girl a pair of sneakers, which Alex gratefully took and kicked her heels aside.

"Here, have this," Alex said and picked up the wrapped present she had taken with her.

"What is this?" Mary asked as she took the present from Alex.

"I don't know, one of the guests gave it to me when I was running away from the ceremony."

Mary smiled slightly and ripped the wrapping paper away. Inside was a new toaster.

"Oh my," Mary gasped, "This is great!"

"It's yours," Alex smiled. She bent down and picked up her wedding dress. She held the delicate material over her arm as she lifted the train up from the carpet.

"Will you please hold onto this for me? I promise I will come back one day and get it," Alex said and placed the gown in Mary's arms on top of the toaster.

"What will I do with it?" Mary questioned as Alex bent down to tie her shoelaces.

"Keep it safe for me, it is my grandmother's after all," Alex smiled, "Thank you for everything Mary."

Mary nodded with a kind smile, "It's alright. I'll have Martin drive you to the bus station."

"Thank you."

Mary disappeared into her room and returned grinning, clutching the toaster in her arms as she and Alex made their way to the kitchen. Martin was still there, cleaning the dishes as Mary placed the new toaster on the counter.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Alexandra here has given us a gift," Mary answered, "I need you to drive her to the bus station."

Martin did a double take of the blonde girl, "Yer not in that bride getup anymore."

Alex smiled, "No, I'm not."

Martin dropped the tea towel in the sink and kissed his wife's cheek, "Lets get going then."

Mary opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She handed the water to Alex who placed it in her knapsack and laughed when Mary returned from the pantry with a box of crackers.

"You'll need this too," Mary said as she picked up one of the jackets off the back of Martin's chair. It was a rugged leather jacket that had seen better days but Alex took it gratefully.

"Thank you Mary. I'll return them to you, don't worry. "

"It's fine, sorry it's not much dear, we're running low on supplies," Mary explained and patted Alex's back as they left the kitchen and stood on the porch.

Mary gripped Alex's shoulder as they watched Martin reverse their car from the driveway. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"You coming or what?"

Alex turned to Mary and pulled the woman close, "Look after my dress. Thank you for everything."

"It was no problem dear, I wish you could stay for a while longer."

Mary saw her daughter in Alex's eyes as the teenager wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Thank you Mary," she whispered and ran down the porch steps toward the car. She jumped into the passenger seat and waved to Mary, who stood pressing a hand against her heart as she watched her husband back out onto the road.

Alex watched a trembling woman with sad eyes from a car for the second time as they drove down the road. Her figure waved a few times before disappearing back into the cottage. Alex watched the road she had trailed up the night before flash by. Martin turned up the radio as he grunted along with what the reporter was describing.

'_There has been three deaths overnight in Montpelier. Three men were shot last night over a dispute outside a nightclub with two other men. The three victims have been identified as mutants …'_

Martin huffed and turned the radio off, "God dammit."

Alex blinked at the familiar gas station they drove past before turning to Martin, "One of my friends was a mutant."

Martin glanced at her quickly.

"They need to be protected," he mumbled, "Not hunted down."

Alex nodded, "I agree."

She shared a small smile with Martin as he continued to drive. The snow covered the sides of the road and trees as the car carried on. When they arrived at the bus station, Alex quickly got out and ran over to Martin's window. He rolled the glass down and let Alex lean on the car door as she bent down to smile at him.

"Thank you sir," she beamed, "I'm sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night."

Martin gave a deep chuckle, "Sorry for pointing a shotgun at ya face."

Alex joined in on the old man's laughter and shook her head at the memory. Martin looked down and pulled out his wallet. Immediately Alex began to protest.

"Take this ," he said, handing her the money. Alex stared at it before fixing Martin with a hard look. The old man grinned.

"Come on, just take it kid," he said, waving the bills in front of her. Alex sighed and took the money, gripping it tightly in her hand.

"Thank you Martin," Alex mumbled, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, "tell me one thing though kid –what on earth is in Manhattan for you?"

Alex paused and looked down at the money Martin had given her.

"My brother," she replied.

Martin nodded and began to roll up his window.

"Stay safe," he called to her and the teenager nodded. Alex backed away and waved at the man as he turned the car and drove away. Alex took no time in hesitating; she hurried along the sidewalk and into the bus station where she purchased a ticket bound for Manhattan.

It was late in the afternoon when Alex finally arrived in Manhattan. Unlike the places she had recently travelled through, she took time in surveying the city around her. It was her first time in the large area, it had been her first time out of Connecticut when she had stolen her father's car and gone rogue. She had time to appreciate her surroundings and as she stared with wide eyes out of the bus's window, she searched for the so-called superheroes that flooded the city. Every news report, every article she had seen added to her admiration of the vigilantes and how she desperately longed to be apart of it. With her childish fantasies still thriving, Alex imagined what it would be like to have Spiderman save her. Jack worked for Stark industries. From what she had last heard of him was that he was supposedly being promoted. What his occupation was working for Stark Industries, she had no idea. A vision of her older brother shaking hands with Tony Stark made the seventeen-year-old beam. She stared at the people lining the streets, how they moved hurriedly. She wondered if any of them had experienced an appearance from Iron Man. What about when the Hulk took a spin down in Harlem? She craved to be caught up in the hype.

The stopping of the bus in Midtown alerted her that this was her moment. Alex stood and brushed the crumbs from the crackers off her jeans and moved down the aisle swiftly, jumping off the bus and emerging into the city. She looked up at the tall buildings in amazement, her mouth hanging open slightly as helicopters buzzed through the sky.

The sun would be coming down soon and Alex needed to get to Stark's building. With no other choice, opportunity or back-up plan, the small teenager took off down the street.


	3. Prologue Part Three

**_Hiya, thank you so much to Guest and Yugioh13 for reviewing. Yugioh13 -I'm happy you realised who decided to make an appearance in the previous chapter! He'll be appearing later on as well. Anyway, enjoy and please review!_**

**_Prologue Part Three_**

Alex held her breath as the air rushed past her face, snow crunching underneath her sneakers. Someone bumped into her and she stumbled, earning an annoyed look from a woman in a suit. Alex pursed her lips and reached around to adjust her bag. She bit her lip as she blended in with the crowd, her head raised to stare at in admiration the buildings around her. It took her half an hour to finally get a proper answer out of a bystander. A tourist stood to the side and looked at a map when she approached him.

"Excuse me, do you where Stark tower is?" She asked the tourist timidly. The man blinked up at her as he tore his eyes away from the map.

"Uh, the map says its located on West 59th street …there's three buildings," he replied in an Australian accent.

"Thanks man," she smiled and ran around him, rushing across the road.

"_59__th__ street, 59__th__ street_," Alex mumbled to herself repeatedly. It took her a while and she had to fight the urge to get lost in Times Square and the numerous stores until she finally managed to find herself on the correct path.

Stark Tower was impossible to miss. Two shorter buildings flanked the tallest building, with its company's name printed in highlighted words along the top of it. Part of the structure curved out to what seemed like a platform. It took Alex's breath away as she looked up at the tall building in amazement. She took a deep breath and crossed the large quad filled with benches and Stark employees. They clutched briefcases and held their chins high. Alex was in awe of their professional stature.

The teenager continued to stare at one blonde woman who walked alongside Alex a few feet away. As she neared Alex, the teen watched her push her brimmed glasses up her nose and followed her into the lobby. Alexandra gave the security guard a nervous smile and looked around her. The interior of the building was amazing, incredibly detailed and fitted with a fine marble floor. Alex clenched her hand into a fist when she realised that Tony Stark might be in the building at the moment, doing _whatever,_ but the young girl didn't care. She looked around as other officer members strolled past her, not paying the girl a second glance.

Alex straightened her shoulders and marched toward the front desk, where four women sat behind a computer, tapping away or talking on phones.

"Hi," Alex greeted as she appeared in front of the surely red head. The woman looked up and Alex offered her an anxious smile to which the woman did not return.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, looking back to her computer.

"Is Jack Freeman here?" Alex asked.

The woman looked up, "Do you have an appointment with Mr Freeman?"

Alex shook her head slowly, "No …"

"Then I'm sorry but he's actually in a meeting right now, do you want to make an appointment?"

"Is he free tonight? Do you know when he get's off work?" Alex questioned, bouncing up and down slightly as she gripped the counter.

The woman eyed her, "That's private information."

"Please, I'm his sister. Can you please tell him that Alex Freeman is here waiting for him?"

"I'm sorry but Mr Freeman spends his nights mainly here at Stark Tower, do you want to book an appointment?" The woman pressed.

Alex breathed deeply and felt tears prick her eyes. She sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand like the child she was, "Please can you call him and tell him his sister is here."

The woman pursed her lips, "His meeting should be over in a few minutes. Take a seat over there-"

Alex turned to see a few chairs pressed against the wall, far away from the front desk.

"—and I'll notify him."

Alex sighed in relief, "Thank you so much."

"I'll need to see some identification," The woman requested and Alex nodded, pulling her wallet out. She was lucky to have her fresh drivers license in the small photo slot, which she showed to the receptionist.

"Can you please not tell him my name," Alex asked with an eager smile, "I want to surprise him!"

The receptionist slowly nodded.

Alex squinted and noticed that the woman's name-tag read Greta. The teenager's stomach dropped as she immediately thought of her mother. She was clueless, absolutely clueless to what was happening, what she was even doing. When the receptionist had finished notifying whomever, Alex cleared her throat to alert the woman that she hadn't left.

"Uh …ma'am, is he …is Jack –I mean Mr Freeman, is he important?"

The woman raised an eyebrow at Alex, "He's the Head Scientist of the Biochemical Division."

Alex breathed out as she looked at the woman in shock. She hated every ounce of her ignorant being; she hated how naïve she was to her siblings' lives. Jack, Jackie –her brother was successful. He had a perfect explanation as to why he did not show up to her wedding. She couldn't blame him, but there was something lurking in her conscience that wanted to snap at her elder brother. A wave of guilt and anger overwhelmed Alex as she watched the receptionist pick up the phone and nodded over to the chairs.

Alex turned and limbered toward the chairs, shakily sitting down and clutched her bag to her chest. The oversized leather jacket hung off her limply as Alex sank further into the hard chair. She gulped and closed her eyes, wishing for her to see her brother when she opened them

Unfortunately, her brother wasn't standing next to her. A burly security guard was approaching her instead.

"Ma'am?" he raised an eyebrow at her and Alex quickly straightened up.

"Yes?"

"I'm to escort you to Dr Freeman's," he said, "Here take this."

He handed Alex an identification pass, which she put around her neck. The blonde stood up and ran a shaky hand through her hand.

"Follow me please ma'am," he said. Alex followed the tall man in silence, clutching her bag to her chest like a young child as she looked around her with wide eyes. She sniffed and scratched her nose as she followed the security guard to the elevator. They travelled through the building in silence, her being led through halls and an elevator ride to the 33rd floor, which took longer than expected due to Alex accidentally bumping numerous buttons.

"Just step to the side here Ma'am," the security guard instructed when they came before a large door. He gestured for Alex to hand over her bag, which he searched before handing it back to her. The security guard asked her to stand with her arms raised and feet apart, allowing him to pat her down before allowing her to enter the office.

The security guard cast a quizzical look at her nervous form before scanning a card on a screen on the wall. The technology amazed Alex, who didn't even have a computer back at home. The door opened and the guard gave her a kind smile as she walked past him, into the office.

Alex held her breath as the guard closed the door behind her. She stepped into the large office and was immediately met by a vivid Manhattan skyline. The sky was darkening as the evening rolled in, leaving the buildings illuminated by the setting sun.

Alex slowly turned to her left and found a man standing with his back to her, laughing into a cell phone. The security guard stood behind her, watching her every move. There was a desk with two seats in front of them, both occupied by a man and a woman. Upon her entry the woman turned her head to Alex, flashing her a kind and curious smile. She stood up and whispered something to the man who then turned to her as well.

Alex's stomach dropped as Tony Stark gazed at her. His dark eyes took in her haggard appearance and raised an eyebrow. Alex struggled to breathe.

"Freeman," Stark said and Alex's eyes widened. He was saying her _name_. He was addressing _her_.

Alex's breath caught in her throat when the man on the phone hung up and turned around, his smile vanishing as he caught sight of Alex. When their eyes connected Alex realised Stark wasn't referring to her, he was getting the attention of her brother. His blonde hair was combed neatly to the side and he wore a blue button up tucked into khaki pants. He looked professional, sophisticated, nothing like she was used to seeing him. Her memories of him remembered Jack Freeman with shaggy blonde hair that hid his blue eyes, he would wear blue jeans with big belt buckles, he wore plaid shirts tucked in and used to steal their grandfather's cigars.

This wasn't her brother standing before her, Alex did not know who was staring at her.

"Lex?" her brother whispered, "Is that you?"

Alex breathed fast. She dropped her bag on the marble floor as her face began to turn red and she shakily raised her hand to point her finger at him. He cast a look at Tony and walked around his desk, coming to stand a few steps away from her. Jack opened his arms and shook his head in disbelief, a large smile forming it's way onto his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together as he surveyed her wild hair and tired face.

"You," Alex seethed, stepping closer to Jack, "You!"

"Me? Yeah it's me Jack, you're brother. Alex what's-"

"You left me!" Alex exclaimed, launching forward and seizing her brother's shirt in her fists, "You left me!"

'Whoa Alex!" Jack yelled, trying to pry her hands away from him. He gave a nervous laugh and glanced at his associates behind him as Alex slammed her fist onto his chest.

"Just give us a minute," he wheezed to Tony and the redhead.

The security guard came up behind the teenager and pulled her off Jack, separating the two.

"Should I escort her out of the building?" he asked and Jack shook his head.

"No, no, just …hold her," he answered.

Tony stood and walked down to stand beside jack, "I hate to interrupt this entertaining exchange, but I'll be going now."

"Yeah, sure, sure," Jack exhaled, waving his hand, "Sorry for this."

Tony nodded and looked at Alex, making the girl avoid his eye contact and stare at the ground. She struggled against the large security guard and began to cry.

"You gonna let her go?" Tony asked, "Okay whatever, sort this out Jack –I don't want my best scientist getting caught up in family matters."

Jack nodded and the woman followed Tony, giving Alex a sympathetic smile.

When Tony and the woman had finally disappeared, Jack ran a hand through his blonde hair and stared at her in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded, "You can step outside," he instructed the security guard.

"Will you two be fine sir?" he asked, eyeing Alex. Jack nodded and the man left. It was just the two siblings.

"Alex –what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, coming closer to her. Alex refused to look at her brother.

"Look at me Alex," Jack demanded, "Hey, I'm talking to you –look at me!"

Alex met Jack's eyes with an loathing glare.

"Sit down, and tell me what is going on," her brother ordered. Alex glared at him for another moment before sitting down on the black leather chair Tony Stark had previously occupied. Jack sat opposite her and leant forward, resting his elbows on his desk.

"I ran away," she mumbled.

"You ran away?" Jack repeated.

Alex looked up to meet his gaze, "From my wedding. I ran away from my wedding."

Jack scratched the back of his neck, "Oh yeah that ...that was yesterday?"

Alex slapped her hand down hard glass desk, "Yes! It was yesterday!"

"Don't you dare yell at me," he fumed, "You …fucking hell," he muttered and dropped his head into his hands.

"I ran away from the wedding because I couldn't marry Greg," Alex whimpered as she watched her older brother run circles on his temples, "I stole dad's car and drove to New Hampshire. Then it kinda broke down and I left it on the side of the road but that doesn't matter because then I got a ride with a guy called Logan and he took me to Vermont! ...He kinda ditched me so I found a house and this nice couple let me stay at theirs for the night. I gave the woman my wedding dress -"

"How's mom?" Jack interrupted.

Alex shook her head and shrugged, "I called her from Mary and Martin's home but she told me not to come home."

Jack sighed and covered his face with his large hand.

"You didn't come to my wedding," Alex murmured, "You didn't send me a letter or anything-"

"Well it's not like you hung around anyway!"

Alex wiped her face with her jacket sleeve, "I wanted you to walk me up the aisle …but …I realised that I couldn't marry Greg because I'm only a kid and-and I thought that you would come and save me but you never-you never did and –and I-I-I had to go out the window and get here because you're the only person I thought would help me."

Jack's eyes softened as his sister broke down in front of him.

"Mom only told me a couple of weeks ago that you were getting hitched –for the past couple of years I've been setting myself up big here …poor mom, she's got a dead husband and all her kids have run away from her," Jack sighed.

"Please don't make me feel bad, please!" Alex begged, "I couldn't stay there –I didn't wanna marry Greg –I don't wanna be his wife!"

Jack leant forward and placed his hand on his sister's, "Shh, it's okay, no one is going to make you go back there."

"I have nowhere to go!" Alex whined, "Kate's in Afghanistan and you're a major scientist here in this city! Christ Jack, did you ever think about giving mom and I a visit? Tell us that the lumberjack we all thought you were gonna be actually ditched us to become some smart, wealthy …person!"

Jack cracked a sad smile, "I'm sorry."

Alex blinked at him, "Sorry isn't good enough ...but it's fine for now."

Jack sat in silence as his sister continued to cry.

"C-c-can I please have a hug?" She hiccupped. Jack looked at her with surprised eyes. He hadn't hugged his sister in six years.

"Come here kid," Jack murmured and stood up, opening his arms. Alex sobbed loudly as she stood up from the chair and dove into her brother's arms. She wrapped her arms around his wide middle, huddling close. Jack embraced his younger sister, holding her tightly as she cried.

"You'll stay with me," he stated. Alex nodded.

They had trailed out of Jack's office and out of Stark's building. Alex kept her head low as they walked along the streets, not paying any passing individual a glance. Her arms were wrapped around her brother's middle and he held her close, afraid that she would start crying and cause a scene.

The biochemist pulled his sister into the lobby of an expensive building and pushed her into the elevator.

"This is your house?" She asked, looking around the fancy elevator. She pressed her forehead against the wall-mirror and blinked at her reflection.

"No, this is my apartment –well, my apartment is in this building," Jack stammered and sighed when the elevator doors opened, revealing a couple.

"Chris, Eve –nice to see you," Jack mumbled as he tugged Alex's jacket and pulled her to him.

"Evening Jack," Chris greeted, "Uh, who's this?"

"Oh, this is my kid sister, she came up for the weekend," Jack replied, throwing his arm around Alex. The teenager rolled her eyes.

Chris nodded and glanced at Eve, "It's Wednesday Jack."

Jack raised his eyebrows before letting out a bark of fake laughter, "Oh yeah uh, gee, well, see I've been stuck at work today so my minds a bit …uh …fried."

Chris nodded and the doors opened, "See you soon Jack, the wife and I are off to dinner."

"Here? They have a restaurant here?" Jack called to them as they exited.

"They have for the past three years," Chris answered and the doors closed.

"Smooth Mr Big shot," Alex teased.

Jack sighed, "God I haven't been anywhere except my apartment and the lab in four years."

"What did you do when you left us?" Alex asked quietly. Jack looked down at her.

"I went and studied at Empire State University, uh, graduated top of everything, and uh, then went to work for Stark industries. I climbed the ladder."

Alex nodded, "Mom would be proud."

"I know."

The doors opened and Jack stepped out, Alex drifting behind him down the lush hallway.

She followed her twenty-six year old brother down the hallway until he stopped at a door numbered 308. He looked at her before shoving a key in the doorknob and walking inside.

It was dark when they entered but Alex marvelled at the windowed walls, exhaling at the immaculate skyline. She could see buildings everywhere, all lit up by lights and helicopters that zoomed by.

Jack flicked on the lights, displaying the lush apartment Alex now stood in.

"You live here?" She breathed and walked toward the sofa, jumping down on it.

"Yeah," Jack grinned, "Yeah I do –it's way cooler than Hartford isn't it? If you come over here," Jack walked over to Alex and pulled her off the couch, dragging her over to the glass wall.

Jack lifted his finger and pointed at a tall brown building opposite them, "That's the Baxter building."

Alex gasped, "You mean-"

"Hell yeah I mean those top five floors, yeah Mr Fantastic is strutting around there right now –like as we speak."

"You're such a nerd!" Alex laughed, hitting her brother's arm playfully, "So, where can I find Spiderman?"

Jack shrugged, "I dunno, stare out the window long enough and you might see him swing by."

"Have _you_ seen him?" Alex asked.

"Once yeah, was getting my coffee when he stopped a couple of guys breaking into a bank across the road," Jack replied.

Alex stared up at her brother in awe, "_You_ saw Spiderman!"

"Yeah," Jack laughed and moved away from the window, walking over to the kitchen. He disappeared behind the island bench, sticking his head in the refrigerator.

"Want something to eat?" he called.

Alex ran over to him and stuck her head in the fridge beside him, "Watcha got?"

Jack pursed his lips and hummed, "Uh …we got leftover Chinese?"

Alex beamed and ripped the takeaway boxes from Jack's fridge, turning and dumping them on the island counter.

"Okay so, uh, we're gonna set some rules," Jack began as he took the boxes and placed them in the microwave, "You gotta like, call mom."

Alex sighed, "_You_ call her."

Jack cocked his head to the side and gave her an unamused look, "_You_ call her."

"No."

"Listen Alex, you ran away so you're going to call her."

"She doesn't want to speak to me! You ran away too –you call her!" Alex countered.

"Hey, I know! Why don't we email Kate –whose probably knee deep in some military shit –because she ran away too, and she can call mom!" Jack exclaimed sarcastically at Alex, his hands gripping his blonde hair.

Alex crossed her arms and pursed her lips. They stared hard at one another until the microwave beeping brought them out of their silence.

Jack huffed and rubbed a hand across his face, ""Fine," he slapped the plate of Chinese down in front of Alex, "I'll call mom."

Alex gave her brother an apologetic smile and sat at the island bench, tucking into her dinner. Jack stood opposite her and watched his sister eat, shaking his head at their situation.

As Alex hungrily ate her food, Jack looked up at the window, his eyes widening as he saw something flash by.

"Al –Al hey look!" he yelled, leaving his dinner and running to the window. Alex looked around her in surprise and rushed after him.

"What?" she questioned though Jack didn't respond. Alex gasped in shock when she noticed a red figure swing by the window.

"Its –its …" she trailed.

"Yeah!" Jack cheered, "Spiderman!"

Alex covered her mouth with her hand as her and Jack stood at the window, watching the red figure swing away. It settled the teenager to know that the city was so protected. Spiderman had swung by her brother's apartment, Jack personally worked for Iron Man –the Fantastic four's headquarters were opposite them. In Hartford, in her home, there was nothing that protected Alex. She believed Greg would, she believed that being with Greg granted someone to care for her when in the end all she wanted was guidance and protection, not intimate love and passion.

Alex beamed as she moved away from the window and walked over to the sofa. She leant over the back and picked up her knapsack, holding it upside down and emptying its contents out onto the seat. Jack turned and watched in amusement as his sister sorted through her items.

A cracker box, her bottle of water, underwear, jewellery box and teddy bear all came tumbling out, along with her veil.

"Oh," Jack mumbled, "Uh …you wanna throw that out?"

Alex glared up at her brother as she clutched the veil to her chest, "No you idiot! It was grandma's, as if I'm gonna throw it out."

Jack bit his lip, "Sorry."

They went back to their dinner and joked around. To Alex, it was as if she was eleven once more and her brother was making the family dinner, just like how he used to. When he left for New York, the home came crumbling down. He held the house together. Jack was the man of the house, but somehow as Alex remembered him and their mother fighting, she realised he didn't want to be the caretaker. He couldn't handle living up to their mother's expectations, and he certainly could not handle looking after his two sisters and widowed mother. No, he did not want to be their father and he did not want to hang around Hartford for the rest of his life. Alex couldn't blame him; she only felt pity for their lonely mother. Greta Freeman had a dead husband and three children who had run from her.

"Jack," Alex interrupted her brother's retelling of Spiderman's latest battle, one that involved a man who called himself '_The Green Goblin.'_

"And god it was sad when he threw that girl off the bridge. What was her name? Uh crap, I know it, it's on the tip of my tongue! Jen, jenny? Gwen? Gwen! That's it, Gwen Stacy! Yeah …that was sad."

"Jack," Alex repeated louder, finally grabbing her brother's attention.

"Yeah?"

"What did dad do? You know …before he died," she asked quietly, knowing that he and her mother remembered their father the most. Kate too, although she usually deferred from speaking of their father, being his favourite child it was hard for her to remember him without growing increasingly upset.

Jack was taken aback by her question, "Uh ...why don't you know?"

"Well, after you left, Kate kinda went off the rails. We never talked about him, whenever he was mentioned, well you remember, we barely talked about him because of her. So after Kate ran off and joined the Nurse Corps, I just …I just didn't want to put mom through any more ...strife ya know."

Jack nodded and picked up both their plates, dumping them in the sink.

"He was a doctor," Jack smiled, "From what I remember, he was an extremely good doctor, always needed down in Washington and stuff. Likeable guy, big heart, loved us, loved mom, he was funny. Used to dress you up in his gear and stuff."

Alex gave a small smile, "Yeah …I've seen the pictures."

She remembered the photos in their home of her as a two year old, with a stethoscope around her neck and a large smile as she sat on her father's knee.

"Our family is so …" Jack trailed off, "I keep waiting to get a call telling me that we're secretly related to royalty somewhere."

Alex laughed at her brother's serious expression, "What?"

"Like you know …there's so many things that we don't know. Maybe it's because everyone left and you got stuck with Mom and Dad's side of the family –who are all fucking crazy might I add -but don't you dare start swearing too," Jack warned the girl and handed her a glass of milk.

Alex once more pondered the image of her aunt stalking towards her, eyes wild and her mouth curled into a scream as she ordered the teenager to stop the car.

"Aunt Lola hates me," she murmured.

Jack took a long sip from his juice, "Meh, that bitch hates everyone. Hated me, hated Kate, hated Mom. Damn, she even hated Dad for running off with our mom."

"She wanted me to marry Greg, desperately," Alex sighed, "Jack, when I called mom, she said that there's a lot of stuff I wasn't being told, now I'm scared and really confused. What am I going to do?"

Jack reached across the counter and patted Alex's hand reassuringly, "It's okay. I'll call mom and get this whole thing sorted. Meanwhile, you can hit the hay little lady. Come on, you can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch."

Alex hopped off the barstool and let Jack lead her to his room. It was spacious and glamorous, fixed with a large bed and another wall length window.

He opened a drawer and handed her one of his shirts, "Get some sleep."

Alex nodded and turned to her brother, wrapping her arms around him. Jack embraced his sister and patted her head.

"I'm glad you're here," he said to her, both his large hands on her small shoulders.

"Me too," she mumbled.

Jack gave her a kind smile and left her, shutting the door behind him. Alex rubbed her eyes and peeled off the leather jacket and Wendy's clothes. Her thoughts went to Mary and Martin, wondering what they were doing.

She sat on the bed and pulled Jack's large shirt over her head, staring out the window. She stood up and took the pillow, dumping it on the ground in front of the wall and laid down. She touched the cold glass and prayed for Spiderman's appearance once more. She was hopeless, and her future frightened her. The sound of Jack's voice filled her ears and she rolled over onto her back, straining to listen. Her eyes closed and the teenager fought sleep, desperately listening to what Jack was saying, but it was all a failure, she drifted off to sleep as the sound of her brothers angry demands swirled around her.


	4. Prologue Part Four

**_Hello! So this is the last part to the prologue. Then with the next chapter Winter Soldier begins! Please enjoy and review! _**

_**Prologue Part Four**_

There was no doubt that Jack wanted to kill Alex.

The blonde sat with her head down as Jack glared at her, his face inches from hers. He'd been yelling for the past half an hour, even since Alex came home from spending the day wandering around the city. Expecting smiles and possibly taking his young sister out for the night, the Biochemist was met with Alex sliding an enlistment form across the table to him, an enlistment form for the United States Army.

Alex was guilty. She had left her brother that morning to explore Manhattan, search for Spiderman and get lost in Central Park, everything that she _did_ do. It wasn't until she was walking back to Jack's apartment that she passed through Times Square, deciding it was now or never to wander through the large toy store located there.

The Times Square Armed Forces recruitment station never had a typical day. Alex had walked in when she caught sight of the small booth. What possessed her to make a beeline for the army cubicle, she did not know.

"You got here _two days_ ago," Jack seethed, "_You_ showed up in _my_ office, kicking and screaming! I let you go out while I'm at work, I let you go see the city and you come home with an enlistment form? You want to be in the army? Have you even realised how dumb you're acting?"

"I don't know what else to do!" Alex snapped, "You and Kate -you're both so well sorted. Me? I have nothing! This could be my chance to go and _do_ something!"

Jack put a hand to his temple and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking at her sternly, "You're running away again."

"Tell me what mom said," Alex demanded, "I can't go home. I never finished school. I can't live with my brother forever –I have no idea what to do right now. This is my only answer."

"Running away and joining the army is not the right thing to do. You know how worried everyone was when Kate ran off to join the nurses. Hell, everyone still is!"

Alex pushed the form closer to her brother, "Please tell me what you and mom talked about."

Jack paused, "I didn't get to speak to her."

Alex's eyebrows knitted together, "What? What do you mean? I heard you arguing-"

"Lola was the one on the phone," Jack grunted, "She's not happy alright? She wants you home but I told her you weren't going anywhere. Apparently mom didn't want to speak to you."

Alex shook her head, "She told me to leave."

"What?"

Alex looked up at her brother, "When I was in the car, she did this with her head," Alex tilted her head back and gestured to the right, "I swear she …I _know_ she meant to leave."

"Look, mom's probably devastated okay, she's very upset. I'm surprised she's not up here now kicking down my door," Jack sighed.

"Mom's been alone her whole life, I don't know why she'd want to be _psychically_ alone now."

"You're paying into it too much. Let the woman grieve and then she'll come around. If not, you and me are on the first plane to Hartford," Jack sat down opposite her and read over the enlistment form, "I'm not signing this."

"Please Jack-"

"Dammit Alex!" Alex flinched when Jack slammed his hand down hard on the table, "You need parental consent, you're seventeen! I can't sign it anyway."

"Become my guardian then," Alex pressed.

"Jesus Alex, do you know how much paperwork that'll involve, mom will go crazy," Jack replied and sunk down further into his chair.

"So, you know Tony Stark –you know Iron Man! Pull some strings!" Alex begged, "Get Tony to sign it! He manufactures weapons for the military, I'm sure they won't be able to refuse that!"

Jack shook his head, "Look kid, hang around until you're eighteen, then do what you want."

Alex shook her head, "I can't wait that long. I need to go off and get out of here, Jack. I have to leave, I want to do this, please."

Jack looked at his sister with sad eyes.

"They already took my height and weight, they did my fingerprint and everything - look," Alex held up her ink-stained thumb, "I want to do this."

Jack pressed his lips into a tight line, "I'm gonna get a hold of mom again."

Alex huffed and folded her arms.

It took a week to convince her brother to take the form to Connecticut. She outwardly refused to go home, there was nothing there for her except guilt and trouble. Besides, she had no idea what would happen if she were caught back home. Would she be put into another wedding dress and dragged up the aisle? Would she be carted off to a registry office where she would be wed against her own will?

She wondered if her friends thought her a hero for running away. She wondered if any of them had heard news of her escape, none of them decided to get into contact with her, none had gone to the wedding.

When Jack returned on Sunday night, he looked horrible. To Alex's delight their mother had signed the enlistment form and she was now eligible for the United States Army, all Alex had to do was complete an exam and report for a physical.

It was Jack's silent demeanour and vacant stare that worried her. As she excitedly held the newly signed form, Jack's unmoving body in front of her broke Alex out of her eagerness.

"Jack?" Alex touched his shoulder, nudging it gently, "What's wrong, how's mom? What happened?"

She asked a million questions, he simply answered none. Jack sighed and put his hand in his hands, leaving Alex baffled. She hesitantly put the form down on the coffee table and touched her brother's shoulder again as they began to shake.

"Jack?"

"She wasn't happy, let me tell you that," he mumbled, "God that was a shit flight."

"What happened over the weekend?" Alex asked, "How is everyone?"

Jack looked up and cracked a watery smile, "You gave them hell, Al. That fiancé of yours was there the whole time, wanted to see you, demanded where you were. I told him nothing, didn't stop him for throwing a couple of punches though," Jack laughed.

Alex imagined her short ex-fiancé trying to fight her huge brother; Jack barely found shoes in his size. He was enormous compared to everyone else, Greg thinking he had a slight upper over Jack made her laugh.

"Mom's uh ...she cried a lot. Mainly over me, she was happy to see me but is still sad over you, that's the weird thing though. Lola was pissed man, I found it hard to get away from her yelling all the time. And she was always watching over mom, her and that Greg guy were always there. They must be having some trouble getting over what happened –understandable I guess," Jack explained, "She wasn't happy when she signed it," Jack nodded to the form, "but she was glad you were getting away, she wanted you to go off …I guess she just didn't expect it to be like this though."

Alex nodded, "I guess …I just can't wait for the day that I can go back and show my face, not be scared to go back and see mom. Right now, all I can think about is how Greg might kidnap me and drag me to a Priest."

Jack chuckled, "Come on, I'm sure he wasn't that desperate."

"He was trust me," Alex bit her lip, "Probably wanted to get into Dad's money or something."

"Well, it's all mom's so," Jack shrugged and patted Alex's knee, "She's okay, I'll probably go and visit her more now. I didn't mind sleeping in my old room, it's weird seeing that many posters of Black Sabbath and pictures of me with long hair …how bad was that phase?"

The two laughed and got ready for dinner.

"So what's the plan? You go hand that in and report for duty?" Jack mused as he pushed a glass of juice toward Alex. Alex took her seat at the counter.

"I have to take a test and go get a medical evaluation, I'll explain it on the way just lead me in the right direction," Alex answered.

"You plan on doing this tomorrow?"

Alex nodded.

"Guess I'll be calling into work late then," Jack said, "Heh, it's funny you know, I've never had a day off work except for this past week. Man, I'm so dedicated."

"What do you even do Jack?" Alex laughed, "Look at samples all day?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Hey, I am a valued employee of Stark Industries! I test radiation produced from Stark's weapons on muscle tissue and cells, and record the effects it has on those things."

"Sounds pretty …cool," Alex remarked.

"Oh yeah!" Jack beamed, "It's pretty cool!"

Alex shook her head as she giggled at her older brother, "You're so lame!"

Two weeks flew by when Alex was finally ready to leave the safety of her brother's apartment. She was fitted with her combat uniform and Jack drove her to the airport where they hugged until her flight was called. The teenager looked like a child in adult's clothing, something she had found herself in over the past few weeks.

Her brother wrote to her every week whilst she was at Basic. Aside from being yelled at by her Drill Sargent, it amazed her. It was like discovering a new world when Jack openly described equations and formulas he had been working on. Science had always intrigued her and unfortunately due to her finishing school so soon, the teenager was never able to go onto University and follow her passions of academics. Alex couldn't care less about all that now. Her GED seemed miles away, the only thoughts on her mind was how tough each coming day was.

Over ten weeks she let go of her civilian life and was transformed into a soldier. Alex had never experience physicality in her life, she ran from time to time, only for the school bus and when it started raining. The course changed her life, and the girl was grateful for it. By the time ten weeks had completed, Alexandra discovered a purpose for herself. Not only had she transformed physically, but also emotionally. She wondered if Jack would recognise her on graduation day.

Over the next four years Alex embraced the world and her service wholly. She was an ammunition specialist with a keen liking for explosive demolition tasks.

When Alex turned twenty-one she found herself walking up the stairs out of the subway. She discovered Midtown once again. The tall buildings and blue sky welcomed her as she stared up at the skyline. People rushed around her like there was no tomorrow and she greeted the bustle with a warm smile. She wasn't a timid teenager anymore; there wasn't a skeleton lurking in her closet. She had great friends, friends she knew she would carry for years to come. Contact with her mother had been scarce but she jumped at every opportunity she could to listen to her mother's voice. Jack on the other hand emailed and skyped, wrote letters detailing every moment of his life to her every day. Not a week passed that Alex didn't know what her brother was eating, watching or studying at Stark industries.

Her second tour of duty was finished and Alex was now coming back to the city her brother resided in for some much-needed rest. There had been things she experienced that made her pause, made her stay up at night. She'd lost a friend and that still sat deeply within her, but with her optimism and push, the young woman put it behind her continued on.

She stood out from the crowd as she trailed down the sidewalk in her uniform. When she walked past the Baxter building, the teenager inside her squealed with delight, hoping to catch a glimpse of the famous four heroes that resided in the building's top floors while she was home.

Alex hummed nonsense as she crossed the street, taking in the sight of her brother's apartment with a large smile. She lifted her head up and peered down the street, catching her breath when a familiar face came into view.

Jack was still wearing his lab coat as he craned his neck to see over the crowd. Of course it wasn't a big deal for him, he was taller than majority of the crowd and looked down at the passing figures that glanced at him nonchalantly.

Alex broke out into a large smile and adjusted the large duffle bag on her back before breaking into a jog.

"Jack!" She called, dodging past individuals as she hurried toward her brother.

Jack looked up and caught sight of her small form running toward him. His face lit up into a bright smile and he pushed his thick brimmed glasses up his nose, breaking into a fast walk toward her.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. They bolted toward one another until they finally met halfway. Jack scooped the blonde woman up in his arms, holding her close as Alex shrieked in his ear.

Alex sniffed and buried her face in Jack's shoulder, savouring the feel of her brother laughing with delight in her ear.

He swung her around amid the public before setting her back in the middle of the sidewalk. Alex kept her arms wrapped her brother as he laughed with cheer openly and loudly.

Alex looked up, her chin resting on Jack's chest as she smiled widely, "Oh my god, it's good to see ya Jack!"

Jack patted his sister's head with his large hand, "Good to see you too, Al."

"Hey!"

Alex pulled away from Jack, her eyes widening in shock. Feet away from her, her older sister came running from across the road. Her red hair flew wildly behind her, her arms raised above her head, waving manically as she sprinted as best as she could in her pencil skirt and heels toward them.

"Kate!" Alex shouted, earning looks from the people that continued to pass them. The blonde woman slung her duffel bag off her shoulders and shoved it at Jack before running to meet her sister halfway.

"Alex!" Kate yelled with glee as their bodies connected with a hard impact. Alex threw her arms around her elder sister and stumbled, laughing as she did.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Kate repeated breathlessly as she held Alex tightly.

Alex was grateful that her sister lived in New York. When she wasn't deployed for a year at a time, the woman was nestled in a cosy apartment over in Brooklyn with her boyfriend Matt, a likeable and friendly police officer. The blonde had seen her sister in between her own deployments, catching up with her and Jack when the time was right. It only felt so right that she was here in her arms through –and sporting a large ring on her finger.

As Alex pulled away she grasped Kate's hand in hers and lifted it to her face.

"Christ!" Alex exclaimed, looking at Kate with large eyes and open mouth.

Kate bit her lip and smiled, nodding her head eagerly.

Alex covered her mouth in shock and pulled her sister close once more.

"When did this happen?" Alex asked. Jack walked over to them with his sister's bag slung over his shoulder, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Matt proposed just last weekend –it was our one year anniversary," The ginger explained, "We're getting married in a couple of months. I want you to be the maid of honour."

Alex was about to reply, her eyes quickly becoming glassy when Jack interrupted them.

"Let's get inside, sun's going down and people are staring," He laughed. Alex touched her sister's cheek and leant her head on Kate's shoulder.

Jack gave a large grin and surprised Alex by picking her up. He looped his arm under her leg and Kate let out a bark of laughter at her younger sister's shocked face. The ginger lopped her arm under Alex's other leg, helping Jack carry her.

"Put me down!" Alex shrieked, blushing when two men turned to look at them.

"Coming through!" Jack yelled, "My sister's coming through! Move it people!"

Alex roared with bliss, her cheeks hurting from the permanent smile on her face.

"Come on guys, put me down!" She managed to say in between laughs.

"Sorry, we're enjoying this just as much," Kate replied. Alex smiled down at her older sister and ran her hand through the ginger's hair affectionately.

The twenty-three-year-old beamed and moved quickly through the crowd of people as she helped carry her younger sister.

"Coming through!" Jack yelled joyfully, "Clear a path people!"

Alex cackled as she was carried into her brother's building, taking in the sight of the apartment's inhabitants as they stared at the three siblings rushing through the lobby.

"This is ridiculous!" Alex marvelled.

"Enjoy it," Jack sang, earning a smile from his sisters. Alex continued to laugh and cheer as she was carried past her brother's neighbours.

They made it to the lift and Alex still was not put down. She waited in hysterics as they stood in the elevator, taking up most of the space as occupants came and went until they finally reached their destined floor.

The blonde was carried until she was safely inside Jack's apartment. Her brother and sister dumped Alex on the plush black sofa. Kate immediately jumped on her sister, wrestling her into a hug as the two giggled.

"My sister the soldier huh?" Kate teased, wrapping Alex in a headlock, messing her blonde hair.

"My sister the nurse huh?" Alex replied and wriggled her way out of Kate's grasp, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to inspect her sister's new engagement ring.

"Since you're not gonna be in the army anymore and I'm not either, I guess you can help me pick out wedding dresses," Kate stated. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, what's this whole thing about your contract? I know Kate served as long as she could but …yeah explain please," Jack asked, sipping a beer as he chucked at his two sisters.

"My contract's up so I'll just be ….I dunno, hanging I guess," Alex shrugged.

"You can stay here as long as you like, I'll sleep on the couch," Jack offered, "Like I always do when you come over."

Alex threw a pillow at Jack, hitting him on the head.

"No!" Kate whined, "She can come stay with me some nights."

"I will, don't worry!" Alex reassured her, "I'm gonna get changed."

As Alexandra returned in her sweat pants and U.S Army shirt, she never expected that in a month's time she would find herself contacted by an organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D. A law-enforcement agency that was known to the government as the espionage division that handled threats far out of the military and police's league. Her brother's accolades and associations with Stark piqued S.H.I.E.L.D's interest, as well as her military background. By the time Alex had settled back into civilian life, she found herself thrown into another world of combat and training, beginning her new life as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D's finest agents.

Her first year of training saw Manhattan destroyed by an alien attack, something Alex would never thought she would live to see, something that her sister Kate would forever scream about until she was on her deathbed. The blonde woman thoroughly looked up to the Avengers, often seeing Tony Stark or the newly unfrozen Captain America strolling around S.H.I.E.L.D's New York headquarters. She would always stop and stare in awe as they walked by. Jack kept his siblings updated with Stark's affairs, describing how the billionaire superhero occasionally sought cooperation from the biochemist on processing arc reactors and continuing research to disable the chemicals interfering with his blood cells.

The Avenger's rescue of the city would inhabit the Freeman sibling's minds forever though, with Kate's wedding taking place the same day an alien invasion decided to afflict Manhattan. It was also the day that Alex decided she would do anything in her power to climb to the top of S.H.I.E.L.D ladder, she would be as recognised as the famous Black Widow or Maria Hill.

'_I guess I'm really …upset that I never made it to my reception,'_ Kate had told a reporter with a nervous chuckle. The woman nodded sympathetically and stuck the microphone closer Kate's veiled face, '_but I'm really happy we had the–the …what are they calling themselves?'_

'_The Avengers_,' the reporter replied.

'_The Avengers_?' Kate echoed, '_Well I'm just happy that we had the Avengers to save the day.'_

Her white dress had a patch of dirt on the side where she had fallen over in front of the church when one of the buses on the sidewalk had exploded. The wedding party was gratefully very small, consisting of Jack, Alex, their mother and Matt's family and friends. It was the first time in four years that Alex saw her mother. Greta was once a striking woman, understandable that their father had given up everything to marry her. Now her glory days were over and the middle-aged woman was reduced to living out the rest of her life as a recluse; a hermit. After Alex used every bit of what her agent training with S.H.I.E.L.D had taught her, the blonde had led her mother and sister away from the church, opting for a hideout in one of the buildings. Their rescue from Captain America saw them all safe; with Kate's ego and wedding dress the only damaged item.

When twilight loomed over the city and Kate had finished getting the attention of interested reporters who saw her running around in her wedding dress, the wedding party opted to gather together in a nearby un-destroyed McDonalds, where they spent Kate and Matt's wedding reception eating happy meals and trading the kids toys they got with them. Her mother went back to being a hermit, and Alex continued her journey with S.H.I.E.L.D.


	5. Chapter One

**_Hello! Expect an update every two or three days from now on. I've pretty much already finished writing this story. I love it dearly and I hope whoever is reading thoroughly enjoys it as well. Since this is chapter one, Winter Solider is now beginning. Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed. Please enjoy!_**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

_Three years later, March 5__th__, Wednesday _

The tarmac sizzled in the midday heat. Men loitered the area underneath the large _MC-130W_ designed by S.H.I.E.L.D. The sky was gloomy, the sun barely hidden by grey clouds that drifted in from the east.

A couple metres away from the burly men of S.H.I.E.L.D's Strike team were two familiar figures, one large, then other short and petite. A smile etched its way onto Alex's mouth as she dragged the parachute along the tarmac behind her, slinking up to the duo.

The man and woman were silent as they checked over one another. The dark brunette pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she checked over her chute, making sure every hook was clicked and every button together.

Alex strolled up to the two and dropped her parachute loudly on the ground with a grunt.

"Miss Freeman?" Steve squinted at the woman before smiling, "Pleasure to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Cap," The woman grinned before turning to the tight lipped brunette. Her large brown eyes were glazed as she took Alex in, hands on hips and her face completely devoid of emotion. That was until her lips began to twitch. Her mouth broke out into a large grin and she shook her head with a slight chuckle.

"Hey Mila, how's it going down there?" Alex asked as she moved closer and flicked her forehead.

The lethal Ukrainian spy snorted as she carried out Alex's laughter, "You looking to be put in a headlock so soon?"

Alex scrunched her nose up and shook her head once. Mila continued her laughter, picking up Alex's parachute and throwing it at her.

"Almost didn't recognise you," Mila smirked, "Why the brown?"

"Oh you know, thought I needed a change," Alex shrugged, clasping the belt of the parachute around her middle.

"A change in identity?" The Ukrainian mused.

The once blonde woman bit her lip, "Well, let's just say that a photo of blonde me in my service dress is currently pinned to a very pissed off Warlord's pin board …with more than just darts in it."

Mila's bottom lip ducked out and she nodded almost approvingly, "Sounds like you had fun."

"How was Somalia, if you don't mind me asking," Steve questioned as Alex finished her final harness buckle.

The brunette breathed out and squinted against the glare the non-existent sun produced. She bit the inside of her cheek before looking up at the Cap, "Intense," she concluded.

Steve shared a look with Mila and the two nodded.

"I heard that Black Widow was gonna be joining us," Alex drawled, "Anyone seen Natasha?"

Mila's eyes darted to Alex's left, "Behind you."

Alex turned her head to the side to watch Natasha strut toward the three, a minuscule smile playing at her pink lips.

"Freeman," She called out in her strong voice, "What a delight."

"I could say the same to you Natasha," Alex remarked, looking the legendary agent up and down, "But I won't."

"Ooh," Natasha's eyebrows knitted together in mock hurt, "Ouch."

Alex grinned at the redhead, savouring the image of Natasha smirking as she realised it was the closest to a smile she would receive from the elite Avenger. The inner teenager in Alex jumped around the sight of Captain America and Black Widow. Being a common special operative S.H.I.E.L.D agent was adrenaline pumping, many other men and women proceeded in the same field as her, but conducting a mission alongside a famed Avenger was something else to behold. Alex was completely in awe.

The now twenty-four year old bounced up and down slightly as she mulled over her previous brief encounter with the two heroes. Natasha -Alex had thankfully met thoroughly. Her leg bounced harder with nervousness as the redhead continued to stand next to her. Alex contemplated whether her daring attitude toward the Black Widow would guarantee a long grudge or disarming at any moment.

"Heard you were in Somalia," Natasha recollected as they were instructed to board the jet, "And I heard it was precise."

Alex shrugged, "You could say that."

The two agents made eye contact as Natasha turned and looked down at Alex from her position on the metal stairs leading into the jet. The burly Strike members behind them grunted as they lugged weapons and parachutes onboard. There was no malice in Natasha's eyes, yet Alex raised an eyebrow at whatever the redhead seemed to be thinking.

Six hours on board the fighter jet found Alex fighting to grip onto her concentration. Her vision remained glued to the brown strand that fell in between her green eyes, undoubtedly making her resemble a cross eyed freak instead of a decorated agent.

Across the small hanger sat Cap and Natasha, both strapped next to each other in their seats against the side of the jet, and both staring at the brunette woman across from them.

"Still can't get used to it?" Natasha inquired, her head lolling to the side as she watched Alex. Alex pressed her mouth into a thin line as she reached behind her neck and lifted the short brown plait in front of her face.

"I think they lie when they say blondes have more fun," She muttered to Mila who sat staring at the plait, "Brunettes are cooler."

"On your feet, let's go!" Rumlow suddenly shouted over the rumble of the jet's engine.

"So soon already?" Mila mumbled sarcastically as she unbuckled her harness. Alex followed suite and undid hers before standing upright, cringing at the sound of her knees cracking.

As the group of Strike operatives gathered before Rumlow in the small hanger, a projection appeared before them. Rumlow began tapping away at the advanced technology that Alex still found difficult to operate and understand. Her experience in the army left her with a passion for explosives and other ammunition, the advanced technology such as holograms completely bewildered her.

"Target is a mobile satellite launch platform, _Lemurian Star_. It was setting up their last payload when pirates took a hold of it 93 minutes ago," Rumlow explained as he brought up a diagram of the seized S.H.I.E.L.D vessel. Alex marvelled at the projector as it displayed an image of the ship's many levels with outlined pirates stalking it's alleys.

The jet shook as it came in and out of air pockets, sending Alex's stomach into a frenzy. Her mission in Somalia had completed merely days ago - the shaking of a plane seemed so inbuilt into her system now, with majority of her operations being conducted internationally. Reinforcement tasks conducted by S.H.I.E.L.D's agents were operations she did not particularly enjoy, mainly due to Fury appointing the Strike team a necessity to fight alongside with. Alex admired working in correspondence with a partner or the military.

"I always preferred the Seals to this," She muttered to Mila, who smirked openly as they both watched Rumlow explain the mission.

"Any demands?" Cap questioned. Alex watched the diagram with tiny outlined bodies moving around the vessel with frustration. Every operation she participated in that worked to disarm a target, she marvelled at how every enemy requested some form of ransom.

"Billion and a half," Rumlow replied. Alex's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why so steep?" Steve asked.

Rumlow stared at the diagram for a moment longer before turning to Steve, "Because it's S.H.I.E.L.D's."

Alex and Mila's faces dropped as they both turned their heads to blink in puzzlement at each other. Mila returned Alex's agitated and surprised gaze before looking back to Rumlow. Alex gave a slight grunt at the information, shaking her head faintly at how one of the world's most elite and prestigious Homeland security agencies, the Operations force that bred and birthed the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes –ended up with one of their shipping vessels intercepted and sieged by pirates.

Steve clenched his cheek, "So it's not off course, it's trespassing."

Natasha looked up at him, "I'm sure they have a good reason."

"You know I'm getting tired of being Fury's janitor," Steve countered and Mila's eyebrows darted up as she nodded in agreement.

"Relax," Natasha breathed calmly, "It's not that complicated."

Steve held her gaze as a silence enveloped the group. Alex bit her lip once more as Rumlow watched the two stare each other down. Alex's position next to Natasha prohibited her from turning to them and openly eavesdropping on their silent argument.

"How many pirates?" Steve finally asked, breaking the stillness.

"Twenty five," Rumlow replied effortlessly.

Alex breathed out and leant her head closer to Mila, "Way more than my last mission."

"And these _I_ believe are actually trained," She muttered in reply.

"Top mercs, led by this guy," Rumlow stated as he pushed the diagram away with his fingers, bringing up the profile of an adult male. Alex could tell that the bandit was currently smitten with his situation being aboard the _Lemurian Star. _People like him felt a need for these acts of terrorism against S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of Alex and Mila's status were obviously only told what they were needed, yet Alex couldn't help but wonder what secrets the agency really were hiding. She could only imagine what the Avengers were informed. She was still amazed as to how a band of twenty-five pirates led by a bald, muscular Caucasian antagonist managed to hijack a S.H.I.E.L.D vessel. The situation resembled an individual strolling into the White House and murdering President Ellis, that was how simple the pirates had made the ordeal. Natasha's overly calm nature did nothing to help Alex's bubbling frustration.

"Georges Batroc, French Mercenary. He's at the top of Interpol's red notice," Rumlow explained, pointing to a figure in the ships galley, "One of these is him."

Alex glowered at the outlined figure holding a gun on one of the ship's levels. Her eyes then darted to the many hostages being held on one of the floors, surrounded by guards.

"Before the French demobilised him he had thirty six kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties," Rumlow mused. The casual air surrounding Rumlow's brief stunned Alex. She couldn't wrap her head around his attitude. She'd witnessed his blunt and informal approach to briefs previously, yet with every operation she worked in with Rumlow, she was still unaccustomed to such stance. The young woman's missions thoroughly revolved around the United States Military. There informality didn't exist. Though Alex's upfront disapproval of Rumlow thoroughly affected her outlook on his ability to perform as commander. She was grateful that Steve was heading the mission. The Captain was someone she was willing to take orders from. She had never liked Rumlow from the beginning. She ran operations better than he did, she Her ability as an agent was more professional than his. Yet his position as team commander both infuriated and made Alex jealous.

The preference of working in teams was her main initiative. Alex was never a good lone spy, unlike Mila or Natasha, who perfected the art of being a spy elegantly and lethally.

"What about the hostages?" Steve hurriedly inquired.

Rumlow breathed out as he brought up the profiles of hostages on board the ship.

"Mostly engineers. One Shield Officer: Jasper Sitwell. They're being held in the vessel's second galley over on starboard."

Alex's hand reached up and gripped the railing above her as she took in the information.

"What's Sitwell doing on this ship?" Steve muttered to himself. Out of the corner of Alex's eye she watched Natasha turn to him in confusion.

"Alright," Steve began, his figure standing straight and his shoulders squaring. His confident demeanour shone through, "Let's hit the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, Ivanova and Freeman sweep left and find the hostages. Once the deck is secured get 'em there and get 'em out."

"Strike -you heard the Cap," Rumlow ordered, "Gear up!"

Alex turned swiftly with the rest of the operative group and moved to the back of the hanger. She checked her pockets and belt once more, fiddling with pistols and other weaponries before turning to Mila and patting her down.

"You're good," Alex told her and turned, allowing the raven haired woman to check that all of Alex's switches and buckles were belted together and not on the verge of coming undone.

Mila gave Alex the thumbs up as she adjusted the communicator in her ear. Alex followed her actions and did the same, listening to the jet level in on the hijacked vessel below.

"Did you do anything fun Saturday night?" Mila asked Cap as she sheathed a large knife back into her thigh pouch.

"Oh yeah, I wanna know what the mighty Avengers got up to as well," Alex muttered bitterly as she examined her handgun.

Steve cast a look to the brunette before turning to Mila, "Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead so…no nothing," Steve replied as he adjusted his earpiece.

Mila smirked at Steve whilst Alex frowned.

"That was a dark joke," She muttered to herself as the hanger slowly opened.

"You know," Natasha began as she appeared next to Steve, focused on strapping her twin pistols to her thighs, "If you asked Kristen out from intelligence she'd probably say yes."

Steve trailed to the opening of the hanger. Alex followed him with Mila. The four of them grouped together as the wind from the jet blew against their faces and suited bodies.

"You know, I really hate these Strike suits," Alex groaned, "Too damn bland if you ask me."

"What would you prefer?" Mila raised an eyebrow.

Alex pursed her lips, "Something a bit more cheerful. I want my red one back."

"You know Lara from Logistics would say yes too," Natasha carried on.

Steve sighed and moved further away, stepping side ways down the short ramp.

"Which is why I don't ask!" he shouted against the wind.

"Too shy or too scared?" Natasha yelled to him.

"Too busy!" He called back and with a blink, he was gone.

To Alex's left a Strike member stalked up behind Rumlow, "Was he wearing a parachute?"

Alex gritted her teeth as Rumlow shook his head in amusement, "No. No he wasn't."

"Crazy," Mila muttered, tightening her parachute belt for the final time.

"After you dear," Alex joked, extending her arm out before her in a mock bow. Mila shook her head and gave a small smile.

"Loser," She chimed before taking a step back and launching herself down the ramp, disappearing into the night.

Not bothering to wait to see who would be next, Alex cast a look to Rumlow, who nodded at her. She clenched her jaw and breathed deeply through her nose. She moved swiftly down the short ramp until her boot cladded feet left the metal. The rushing of wind against Alex's face hit her as the sound of the jet left her ears, only to be replaced by the lapping of waves and the whoosh of air.

Her throat tightened as she desperately urged her body in the direction of the ship's starboard region. A slight choke in the base of her throat made Alex gasp out when she pulled the ripcord, resulting in her parachute opening fluently and jolting her body upwards. As it caught the wind, Alex glided toward starboard, silently moving through the air. An armed pirate patrolled the side of the ship, rifle at the ready and black beanie to protect against the cold that the waves produced.

Alex glided toward the roof of the shelter behind him. Landing with ease, Alex hurriedly unbuckled herself with one arm gripping the edge of the shelter to prevent from herself from flying back into the ocean. Finally winning with the clasp, she let the parachute slip off her and into the dark water.

Alex watched the pirate pass under another shelter and continue his way to the end of starboard. Quickly, she jumped up onto the small ledge above her and hurriedly sprinted toward him. Taking out the target was easy; finding her way through the ship was not. Admiring the rifle, the body now had no purpose of it. A knife in the back of the throat saved others being alerted by a gunshot. Now Alex had a rifle, with a barrel that hadn't fired any shots yet. With every bullet still in the gun, she moved down the narrow path alongside the ship until she reached a porthole.

"This is Freeman to Ivanova, do you copy?" Alex breathed, holding a finger to her earpiece.

"Copy, over," came Mila's static reply.

"Starboard target down. Now making ease through the left porthole on starboard. No signs of activity, over," Alex stated and slipped through the door. She held her breath and the rifle in front of her, darting to a corner and slowly peering around it. The sight of two guards, both armed profusely caught her attention. She pulled back, pressing against the steel wall.

Leaving the corner, Alex made her way down to the right through another hallway. The dim lights above her flickered rapidly, causing Alex to blink repeatedly. The sudden rush of French voices made her perk up.

The shadow of a large figure appeared before the intersection in the hallway. Alex strained her neck to see the connecting corridor just a few meters away and pulled back before either man could see her. She pushed herself up close to the wall and raised the rifle. As both men appeared arguing out of the connecting hallway, without muttering a word both males were soon slumped against the intersecting corridor.

Alex then stalked forward, stepping over the large bodies that now oozed red onto the clean yellow floor. Making her way through the darkened hallway, she aimed the rifle around each corner and hurried, in fear of her exposed back being targeted. Her booted feet slapped against the steel floor as she peered in through a door's small window. Inside was an empty mess hall. Alex slipped inside and searched the area with a slightly paranoid outlook.

"Agent Freeman copy," Rumlow's voice entered her ears as she raced through the empty mess hall.

"I copy," Alex huffed out as she opened the end door and stuck the tip of the rifle out, assessing left and right. No figure could be seen and she slipped out into another hallway.

"Making my way toward the galley," Rumlow stated and she rolled my eyes.

"Copy," Alex replied. The communicator in her ear buzzed with static as she drifted down the hallway. As Alex took another step, she gasped at the sudden appearance of a large male entering her vision. His eyes seemed to widen at her as his voice broke out into an alerting shout.

"Shit," Alex cursed and swiftly raised the rifle, firing. The bang echoed through the halls and the sound of sprinting footsteps stomped into her view as she once again fired at another unsuspecting target.

With two on the ground, the young woman hurried and turned the corner, thankfully finding no more surprises.

"Stand your ground Freeman, I'm coming up behind you," Rumlow's voice interrupted Alex. With slight hesitation, Alex stopped her trailing and turned around. She found Rumlow trekking his way up to her, rifle also poised ready to fire and a finger pressed to his communicator.

"We better get quick, I've taken down four targets inside already, they're bound to be stumbled upon at any moment," She explained and Rumlow nodded curtly.

"Where's Agent Ivanova?" Alex questioned him once he was close enough.

"Making her way up from the stern," He answered. He took notice of the French rifle in her hands and cocked an eyebrow, "Nice weapon."

"Thanks, I brought it from the kiosk over on starboard," Alex replied.

Rumlow pursed his lips and lifted the rifle in front of him. Alex did the same and together they marched down the corridor, delving deeper into the ship and closer to the galley. At the turn of another corridor they stopped another guard, leaving him lone in the middle of the floor. Rumlow pushed open another watertight door, gaining access to the room just before the galley. The metal door in front separated the two from the pirates, who were strolling up and down the galley with their heads down, possibly looking at hostages.

Before they could make their way into the galley, the unlikely duo stealthily snuck upon the unassuming guard in front of them. Before Alex could fire her weapon, Rumlow produced a large baton that danced with blue sparks. Alex eyed it with confusion as he stuck the rod to the pirate's neck, electrifying him. Alex's position above him alerted her that he was no longer breathing. Alex took in the lifeless man's contorted face before trailing her shocked eyes up to Rumlow.

"When did S.H.I.E.L.D issue an electroshock weapon with more than five hundred thousand volts?" She demanded, glaring at Rumlow.

Rumlow looked at the rod before glancing at Alex, "Since you've been absent."

Alex held Rumlow's gaze momentarily before ripping her eyes away. She shifted the rifle in her arms and held it up as someone on the other side of the door knocked loudly against it. Alex barely understood the French profanities, her area of expertise being southern European, German and Arabic. All she needed to do was conquer the rest of Western Europe's languages and her missions would be given more opportunities.

"Entrance to galley secure," Rumlow stated into his communicator.

The sound of someone entering the room behind them made Rumlow and Alex turn swiftly with their rifles poised.

Mila's impassive expression raised an eyebrow at them before sauntering from the end of the room forward.

"Aw, you guys got here before me," She pouted.

"Agent Ivanova, this operation is not a game," Rumlow reprimanded in his raspy, stern tone.

Mila looked up at Rumlow mischievous grin playing at her lips.

"Who said I was playing with you?" She countered, "Cap's taken out the bridge."

Alex nodded, "Of course."

A thundering bang on the door in front of them interrupted the trio once more. Wordlessly, the three positioned themselves behind it.

On Rumlow's order, Alex dropped her bag and rummaged through it. Letting go of her rifle, Alex lifted the large grappling hook out of the bag and handed it to Mila, unrolling the long wire and pressing it to the door, where it began to beep. Alex pulled on it tightly to make sure it was correctly suctioned before stepping back.

She then picked up her rifle as Mila took hold of the handguns in her belt, raising her arms toward the door.

"Strike in position," Rumlow voiced once more into his earpiece.

The sound of Steve's voice entered Alex's ear; "On my mark…" he began.

"Three …two …one."

The beeping increased on the hook before being pulled back. Shots were fired inside the galley as the door came off its hinges and slammed to the ground. Upon entering, the three agents sprinted through the narrow door, weapons ready and searching the galley. S.H.I.E.L.D agents sprawled against the machinery met Alex with wide eyes as she surveyed the room. Before Rumlow could take the last guard down, Mila had disarmed him with a quick kick of his rifle and shot him, letting him fall to the ground.

"I told you," one man spoke up and I turned to him with hard eyes, "S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't negotiate."

A man's snide remark made Alex's eyebrows pull together in confusion. She turned and caught sight of the bald man, immediately recognising him as Officer Sitwell. She stepped forward and offered him her hand, helping him stand up. Mila and Rumlow began herding the hostages towards the door. Alex remained in the back, opting to protect the rear of the group. With her back to them, she watched with her rifle ready for any activity that could surge from behind them in the hallway.

"Hostages emerging to extract," Rumlow spoke into his ear piece, "Hostiles are still in play!"

The group continued to trail through the halls, only two guards being dispatched as they rounded a corner. After manoeuvring through the dozens of hallways, the cluster of hostages and the three agents were relived to be free on deck. Above them, a S.H.I.E.L.D transport jet began lowering a rope ladder down to the deck. The jet that Strike and the other four operative agents travelled in hovered above Starboard, waiting for every hostage to be passed onto the transport plane. When all hostiles were clear, Strike assembled and waited for the jet that transported them to the ship to lower it's rope ladder toward them.

Alex pushed in front of Rumlow. She inwardly grinned when the Strike operator pressed his lips into a tight line as she intercepted his path. Gripping the rope in her hands, she cast a look to him before beginning to climb. Alex generally respected these missions. Special Operations were her speciality yet she could feel the necessity for a few days off. Her mission in Somalia tracking and infiltrating a specific Warlord took her five gruelling months. Being back in D.C for a few days before participating in another operation took it's toll on her. Tomorrow, or specifically in a few hours, her whole body was going to feel the weight of it.

"Good job everyone," Steve congratulated as Strike assembled in the small hanger. As the jet flew from the vessel, Alex only hoped it would take less than six hours to report back to base. She felt sorry for the selected Strike members that were required to stay behind and secure the S.H.I. vessel. Alex was completely overjoyed to be returning to D.C.

She clapped along with the rest of the team as Steve nodded and sat down in his seat, strapping himself in. Alex followed his movements and sat down next to Mila and Natasha, separating them as she sat in the middle.

Unfortunately for her, it took seven long hours to get back to D.C. It was nearly four am when they returned to S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters, landing on the tarmac and assembling on it once more as Steve debriefed them.

The sun was rising beautifully and the cherry blossoms surrounding the parks were illuminated by the orange glow. Alex looked around her and breathed in the morning air. When Steve had finally finished speaking, she broke off from the Strike team and strutted with Mila in their skin-tight suits back into headquarters.

As they drifted off, the sound of Natasha and Steve approaching behind them sounded.

"Hey, there's a new George Clooney movie out, wanna see it this Friday?" Alex asked Mila. The usually impassive spy contemplated the idea. She was about to reply when Natasha interrupted.

"You two have contact outside of S.H.I.E.L.D?" The redhead questioned. Mila and Alex looked back at her and Steve with eyebrows raised.

"I have a hard time keeping work and pleasure separated," Alex shrugged, "So about that movie …"

Mila and Alex trailed off into headquarters, moving into the main floor with ease as they strutted through the building. A few Shield employees raised their heads to gaze at the returning special operations agents, although to Alex she knew they were staring past her and Mila to gape at the sight of Captain America. Alex felt jealous sweep through her, causing her lips to pull into a frown. She thoroughly wished for the fame the Avengers had, yet wished more for the _recognition_. Being an anonymous agent left no room for recognition. No one knew her bio unless her file was exploited. Alex could only muse that her undercover work left her room to appreciate what she did herself. Alex ensured that was all the recognition she needed in the end.


	6. Chapter Two

**_Hello! Back again with chapter two. Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

_March 6__th__, Thursday_

Alex was becoming restless.

She had been fumbling around her apartment for the past 24 hours trying to find something to do. She discarded reading and rummaging through her bills after finding that she couldn't sit still. Cleaning was never her favourite pastime, leaving empty dishes to rot in the sink and the furniture to gather dust.

'_Just calm down,_' Alex reminded herself, '_It's your first day off! There's so much I can do!'_

She contemplated going to headquarters to visit Mila, yet there was no way she could bug the agent's busy schedule working her daytime job as a part of S.H.I.E.L.D's security team. Alex groaned loudly and pulled herself out of bed. She picked up the discarded cat suit that lay on the back of the chair and threw it in the clothes hamper.

Once she had finished showering and eating breakfast, the brunette ran toward the nearest Starbucks. She moved in and out of the cafe quickly, jogging across the street. She manoeuvred her way through D.C, studying every building and pondering what she was to do for the rest of the day.

Alex pursed her lips as she walked past a poster with Steve Roger's face on it. Taking a few steps back she studied the announcement, realising that he had his own exhibition at the Smithsonian. As Alex continued her walk past the White House, a damp flier caught her eye as a soft breeze blew it up against her leg. Bending down she picked up the black and red coloured scrap.

"_Action to keep Dr Hank McCoy out of the White House_ …" Alex mumbled and flipped the flier over, "_Start the revolution against mutants today_."

Confusion and disgust flared up within the young woman. She looked around her, searching to see if anyone else had noticed the fliers before glaring down at the paper. She studied it once more before ripping it repeatedly and dumping it in the nearest bin. She continued walking for another ten minutes until she came across another one.

Studying it once more, the paper read, "_Action to keep Mutants out of Congress, action to extract Secretary for Mutant Affairs: Hank McCoy."_

"You're kidding me," Alex seethed and folded the flier, shoving it in her jean pocket.

As frustration began to bubble within her, Alex continued her daily walk to the Abraham Lincoln memorial. She breathed deeply as she sprinted her way up the steps, taking two at a time as she rushed past early morning joggers and tourists. The large marble statue of Abe greeted her and Alex broke out into a large beam, ignoring the public around her as she scurried further inside the memorial.

Alex shook her head as she read his Gettysburg address.

"Yeah, yeah Abe," Alex whispered to herself as she stared up at the engraved speech, "First it was the Klan right? How much hate can people muster?"

Pulling her phone out she scrolled through the S.H.I. contacts and dialled Fury's secretary.

"Emily, it's Alexandra Freeman," Alex spoke quietly into the phone as she walked around the memorial, eying some early risers taking pictures of the waking sun, "I want to meet with Fury, today if possible."

"He's extremely busy today, ma'am," The surely receptionist replied.

"It's to do with the state of mutant affairs, it's quite important," Alex pressed, "Look, I know he's busy but this is important, trust me."

Emily paused and the line was silent, "I can book you in to see Director Fury at 3:00pm this afternoon."

Alex breathed a smile, "Thank you, Emily."

"But know that this is only guaranteed because of your position in S.H.I. , anyone else, I would've hung up minutes ago," Emily stated.

Alex nodded to herself, "Glad to know that, Emily."

Alex hung up and gave Abe one last glance before shoving her hands in her jacket pockets and jogging down the memorial steps. She looked out across the long pond to see the World War Two memorial; it's individual monuments to each state gleaming with the morning sun.

The flier's annoyed Alex -they frustrated her. Mutant protest groups and terror delivered against them - it all baffled her. Every so often news regarding hate crimes carried out against mutants would trickle into Alex's atmosphere.

It was time for inland security to be one of her missions. International operations wore Alex down, she was used to being absent for months at a time, but there was nothing like intercepting the movement of a rogue protest group, murderous as could be yet disguised by a cheery façade. A mission like this would take a week maximum, the preparation involving tracking would be longer. Then there was less a threat to civilians. There were a growing percentage of mutant supporters, yet there was still a growing percentage of disapproval and fear. It was understandable; Magneto was a threat to society –but protestors feared him and therefore hated _all_ mutants.

Charles Xavier was the greatest man Alex had ever had the chance of meeting. She accompanied Nick Fury and Agent Romanoff after Alex and the redhead had infiltrated and disabled a group of rogue protestors. The operation sat with Alex for a while. The people she had dispatched were regular civilians, yet with time she managed to view them not as fellow people, she viewed them as the enemy who were a threat to harmony and therefore needed to be targeted. It was impossible for Alex to see and hear stories of civilians murdering mutants in various states, she felt it impossible to sit by and let it happen when she had access to stop these threats.

Alex's tired state was wearing down on her as she strategically plotted an operation. She gripped the take away cup and took a long sip before sitting down at a bench and fumbling around her pocket for her wallet. She pulled the brown leather wallet and opened it, half expecting moths to fly out. In it sat a few tens and a twenty.

Alex beamed with glee as she ripped a blue pen out of the wallet and shoved it back into her pocket before smoothing out the protest leaflet and beginning to draw on the crinkled back of it.

Her hands flew across the page as she dragged the pen around in circles. Her tongue stuck out as she concentrated on mapping out a tactful mission, with possible infiltrations and outcomes. Alex had to start with tracking. She needed a lead. Her appointment with Fury made her leg bounce as she grew impatient. With a small groan, Alex folded the flier and shoved it back into her front pocket.

She stood up from the bench and carried on with her walk, trailing around a large fountain until she found herself near the Smithsonian. Alex hadn't been to the Air and Space museum in months; last time she did it was with Kate and her two-year-old nephew.

'_I have to make a date to bring Kate and Jimmy into D.C one day,_' Alex silently mused, '_Maybe I could smuggle him into S.H.I.E.L.D and arrange a meeting with Cap. I'm sure I'd be the best aunt in the world.'_

As she neared the large museum, her phone started to buzz. Alex paused on the fifth step and pulled it out.

"Freeman speaking," Alex answered, blinking at the private number.

"Alex, It's Emily," The receptionist replied, "Fury bumped your meeting down to nine."

Alex glanced at her watch, "You're kidding? That's in twenty minutes!"

"That's right, ma'am," Emily replied, "I'll appoint someone to escort you to his office on your entrance into Headquarters."

"I'm a highly qualified and valued member of S.H.I.E.L.D, Emily," Alex muttered lowly into the receptor, "I think I can handle walking to Fury's office without someone holding my hand."

"Sorry Freeman, but S.H.I.E.L.D is maximising security at the moment. Your appointment is at nine o'clock –do not be late."

Emily hung up. Alex blinked at her phone before putting it away. She looked around her at the tourists and civilians trailing past. Alex sighed and trailed up the remaining steps only to be stopped by a security guard.

"Ma'am, the museum does not open until 10 am," he instructed.

"Oh sorry, that's what I was coming to find out. Thanks man," She replied and stalked off, once more returning down the steps and making her way through the streets of D.C. Alex contemplated catching a taxi as she milled through the streets, passing Capital Hill until she finally reached S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. The building was magnificent, large and powerful. It felt rather homely. Alex enjoyed the company of the harsh Director of S.H.I. . This meeting with him to vent her frustration on mutant protestors beat sitting on a park bench by herself, discussing the beauty of cherry blossoms with a homeless man, seeming that she genuinely did that quite often.

Alex trailed inside S.H.I.E.L.D's main lobby, looking unrecognisable in her Giants cap and faded jeans. Before, she looked every part S.H.I. 's propaganda -a great spy with a great suit. Now, she dodged past hurrying employees to the front desk, looking every part of a frustrated civilian.

Emily sat behind a computer tapping away and drinking a coffee when Alex approached her. She continued to tap at the computer, finishing what she was doing before looking up at the brunette.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

Alex took off the football cap and smiled at the woman, "Emily it's me, Alexandra Freeman."

Emily's raised an eyebrow, "Freeman? You look different."

"Yeah, it's the hair. Needed a change," She lied. Emily nodded.

"If you'll step to your right and take this, someone will be here in less than five minutes to collect you," She instructed and Alex nodded, taking the ID pass from her and placing it around her neck.

Alex stood off to the side and waited patiently for someone to appear.

"Good to see you again Freeman," A voice sang. Alex swivelled around to be met by Mila, who instead of being in a leather suit, stood in simple blouse and pencil skirt.

"Hey, nice get up," Alex remarked as they began walking to the elevator.

"I could say the same to you," She replied and pushed the button.

"How come you're working?" Alex asked her as they stepped inside the large and empty elevator, "Why not go home?"

Mila shrugged, "I wanna finish the day, not sleep through it. Plays with my sleeping pattern."

Alex pulled a face, "Me too!"

Mila smirked, "Hey, look at that, we just continue to connect."

Alex laughed with her as the elevator climbed the side of the building. She turned her head and stared out the glass walls, taking in the sight of D.C from a bird's perspective. The elevator chimed as the two reached the twenty-fourth floor.

"How's Fury? He in a good mood?" Alex asked Mila as she led her through the luxuriously professional halls toward a large office.

"No clue. Steve's in there now," She explained. Mila paused in front of a large door and swiped her ID. Alex followed her, allowing the advanced security technology to scan her eye before approving the identification.

Mila glanced at Alex before opening the door. She followed the agent inside and stepped into Fury's large office. Alex saw the same familiar desk at the far end of the room, in front of the large wall/window that allowed the Director to view the whole of D.C.

"Director Fury, agent Freeman is here to see you," Mila announced and Alex stepped forward, straightening her back and stepping into salute.

"At ease Freeman, this isn't the army," Fury deadpanned and Alex dropped her hand in embarrassment.

Steve stood to the far right, dressed in his suit as he unfolded his arms.

"Thank you for your time sir," He exhaled quietly before leaving the room.

Alex and Steve made eye contact as the blonde man trailed out of the office. Fury watched him go before standing up and moving around his desk to come closer to Alex.

"I got a notice that one agent Freeman was requesting my audience urgently," Fury began, "What in God's name is so important?"

Alex bit her lip as she pulled out the two fliers and handed them to him.

"I wanted to come here in order to gain your permission to lead a small team, mainly two or more others to accompany me on an infiltration task," She explained, "I am growing increasingly worried about the state of mutant affairs in different states. Last week three young women were murdered by a group of men because of their mutations. I've been doing some research of my own these past few months, there's a group-based in South Carolina called _Friends of Humanity_. They're led by their President Graydon Creed, he's got all this wacky bullshit to do with religion, even has his own _'disciple's_ carry out terrorism acts in communities with known mutants ...and he's a politician as well!"

Fury stared at the two fliers, flipping them over.

"I see you've been very involved with this," he said as he studied the flier Alex had drawn on, "I'm giving you complete leadership of this operation. Carry it out like any other one. I'll assemble a small team to accompany you."

Alex breathed out a large smile, "Thank you so much sir! I promise I will complete this task efficiently and strategically-"

"Yes, I know. Now this mission can't be conducted as soon as you think. You're needed here in D.C for at least the next month, this task will have to wait a few weeks."

Alex bit her cheek and finally nodded, "That is fine sir, it will give me plenty of time to organise a plan and collect more information. I need to continue my tracking of this group."

"An arranged meeting with Professor Xavier might help, although, he may be against the dispatching of this group."

"There is no other way to stop them," Alex stammered.

"Imprisonment?" Fury suggested as he sat down at his desk.

Alex hesitated and it dawned on her what she was implying, "Simple imprisonment in the state's jail will not approve. These types of people have connections, the system will be corrupted at their fingertips, unless I capture them and they face trial here in D.C and go under strict Military penitentiary –there is no other way."

Fury nodded once more, "A meeting with Xavier will do just fine. You can discuss the best outcomes together. You could face imprisonment if you carry out this operation, particularly since it is headed by a renowned politician."

Alex had to contain her laughter. She bit her tongue and sighed, "S.H.I. has recognised Creed's movements within terrorising the mutant community and yet we have done nothing about it. It's actually quite funny sir that if I took the chance to stop these guys who have committed so many murders, rapes, fights –they have all that stuff under their belts …and I'm the one that could be put in jail."

Fury's eyes bore straight into Alex's.

He leant forward, "It's a tough world agent Freeman."

Alex nodded solemnly, "Yes sir. Thank you for your time sir."

"Thank _you_ Miss Freeman, you just signed some neo-nazis' arrest warrant."

Mila led Alex out the door. They travelled down to S.H.I.E.L.D's lobby in silence. Once out of the elevator the duo trailed back to the reception desk where Alex handed Emily her pass.

"I'm taking my lunch break now Emily," Mila informed the woman and handed her pass to the blonde receptionist.

"Can you do that?" Alex asked, "It's only 10 o'clock."

Mila shrugged with a smile as Alex hurried to follow her through the many doors that separated them from outside.

"I haven't had breakfast," Mila, replied, "It'll be a lazy day anyway."

Alex followed the raven-haired woman down the street as they headed past the Smithsonian.

"How's your sister?" She asked.

"Still in Brooklyn, still with her husband, and still with her son," Alex laughed as they detoured into the Air and Space Museum.

"Free entry," Mila mused, "I'm just here for the McDonalds. Is Kate doing okay?" Mila wondered.

Alex shrugged, "I'm happy she's not in the nurse corps anymore. She works down at the VA just down the street where she lives. I think she's finding it hard to manage work and Jimmy though …and with Matt being home late all the time. It takes a toll on her. But she's strong."

Mila nodded, "What about you? Your S.H.I.E.L.D profile says you served twice overseas. Ex-ammunitions specialist?"

Alex was silent. She cast a bitter look to her friend, "You read my profile? How did you get access to that?"

Mila didn't answer; instead she pushed open the glass door leading to the McDonald's area. Alex followed her to the counter and fumbled over a thank you as Mila brought her a coffee.

They were silent as they drank their coffees. When Alex was half done, she finally spoke up, "What else does my profile say?"

Mila looked at Alex wolfishly, "That your mentally unstable."

The brunette's jaw clenched and she slapped her hand down on the table, "Dammit! I knew it!"

Mila laughed quietly and shook her head, "I'm kidding."

"You're devious you know that? I can see why you and Natasha get along so well."

Mila continued to chuckle, "Nothing, it's all fine. Your profile is of top recommendation."

Alex nodded and felt a sense of pride bubble up inside her, "Cool …but not top enough to be an Avenger?"

Mila let out a bark of laughter, "You wanna be one of them?"

"What?" Alex asked innocently, "They need more females on the team."

They left the table and returned back inside. Alex chuckled as her and Mila trotted along the blue carpet towards the end of the building, "They've got a Cap exhibition here."

"I know, I saw the posters," Mila replied curtly.

Alex paused, "…You wanna go see it?"

Mila blinked and sent her friend a smirk. Alex paid for their tickets and they both silently moved toward the Captain America exhibition where immediately their eyes were taken aback by the dedication and art blooming from the walls. _Freedom!_ screamed in Alex's face as she took in Steve's appearance. _Justice!_ yelled at her as she beamed at the original suits worn by Steve and the Howling Commando's opposite them.

'_The story of Captain America is one of honour, bravery and sacrifice …"_

Alex marvelled at the painted walls that featured the Star Spangled Man.

"_Battle tested -Captain America and the Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission: taking down Hydra, the Nazi-rogue science division_," A male voice narrated.

"Whoa," Alex breathed as children darted past them, giggling over their hero.

"Mhmm," Mila hummed, "It's like my ninth grade history class all over again."

The first thing Alex did was pull out her phone. Mila watched as her friend and co-worker silently trailed to the cardboard cut-out of Steve Rogers before he underwent the super soldier serum and lifted the camera phone up to her smiling face. Pre-serum, he was her heigh - a strapping 5'4".

Mila rolled her eyes at Alex and walked off to admire Steve's original suit. Alex appeared at her side and looked from Mila to the mannequin.

"He's a good guy isn't he?" Alex mused, "Every time I meet him, I almost fall at his feet."

Mila cast a sly glance at Alex, "You in love or what?"

Alex nearly choked with laughter, "God no! No, no, nah I'm just a big fan. Steve's sort of my hero. It's an honour working alongside him. When I was in the army, he and my sister were everything I wanted to be. Well, they were my heroes then and they still are now."

Mila's lips tuck out and her eyebrows rose, "That was deep."

"I know."

Alex and Mila silently made their way through the exhibition, reading all the articles and bios of the Howling commandos and Steve.

"Aw, Mila, come take a look at this," Alex called to the woman. Mila turned around and backed away from a wall dedicated to Peggy Carter, making her way to Alex.

"James Buchanan Barnes?" Mila read, "Shit, I remember him. Steve's best friend, he's the one that—"

"Fell off the train," Alex finished. They both read over the bio and sighed.

"So, who do you reckon Fury will assign to your little mission?' Mila asked as the two entered a small cinema. Alex surveyed the small crowd and moved to the back of the theatre.

"Hopefully not you," Alex teased.

Mila smirked and shook her head, "You're too friendly, friendlier than all the other S.H.I. operatives I know."

"That's because all the S.H.I.E.L.D members you know are men and they're rude. Especially that Rumlow …man he's an annoying asshole."

The screen flashed with footage containing Cap during the war and the Howling Commandos, focusing on his deceased friend James Barnes. It was quite emotional. Alex never really gave Steve's past much thought, only what she had learnt in her high school history class and how she saw him presently. Seeing Bucky and Steve interact in the black and white footage made Alex squirm and look down at her entwined hands. All she had were her siblings, hell she could've had her mother, but every time Alex felt the urge to contact her, she was unavailable or not ready to speak.

The twenty-four-year old wished for some friends. Mila counted, but she was an acquaintance, someone she had only known for a few months. Then there was Emily –but they only talked when Alex wanted to see Fury or someone important. The florist Alex usually went to in New York could count as a friend. They talked a lot. The only friends she ever really had were dead or still in the army. Images of Steve fighting in action flooded her vision and immediately, Alex's mind was transported to a memory involving her deployment.

"I gotta go," Alex told Mila, "I just remembered that I need to give my sister a call."

"What? You can't leave me here," Mila whispered, "I wanna watch the end!"

"Sorry!" Alex mumbled hastily and stood up, ducking out of the small projection room. She pulled her cap on and hurried out of the exhibition and out of the museum where she pulled out her phone. Her fingers trembled and her breathing became erratic as thousands of thoughts rushed through her head. The brunette took a few deep breaths as she sat down on first step leading into the museum.

She placed the phone to her ear and impatiently bounced her leg as it rang. Alex squeezed her eyes shut as a vivid memory of her Sergeant getting hit on her first tour entered her mind.

Alex hummed and tried to push the image away as she remembered her younger self's confused and scared face as she gripped the rifle in her hands. There was a lot of noise around, gunfire and yelling. Her Sergeant's face was all that she could she as his hand shook violently. Alex had bent down and pressed her fingers into the wound on his abdomen, letting the tips sink in deep to stop the bleeding –

"_Al? Hello?" _

Alex's eyes snapped open. She ceased her panting and looked around her surroundings, noticing that she was indeed still on the steps of the air and space museum and not Afghanistan.

"Kate?" Alex breathed and stood up, stumbling a few steps forward and beginning her walk down the street.

"_Hey honey, what's up?"_ her sister asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Alex reassured her sister, "I just wanted to check in on you."

"_Aw well, I'm all good. I'm actually just down at the VA right now. On my lunch break."_

Alex smiled, "How's Jimmy and Matt?"

The brunette continued walking until she reached an empty park bench. She sat down and looked over her shoulder, growing increasingly paranoid.

She heard Kate sigh into the phone and bit her lip.

"_Honey, what's wrong really?"_ Her sister asked, "_What's going on in that head of yours?"_

"Nothing, I'm fine," Alex's voice cracked slightly, "I'm just …I'm really tired," she chuckled, "I got back from my mission last night. Hopefully I'll be in New York soon so I can come visit my favourite sibling and nephew."

Kate laughed, the noise causing static to crackle in Alex's ear.

"_Come over for dinner. Who knows, I'd like to come see that new apartment of yours_," She said, "_Anyway hun, I gotta go."_

"Okay," Alex murmured, "Love you, stay safe."

"_Love you too. Bye!"_

Alex shoved her phone in her pocket and leant back against the bench.

"For some reason, I can still recognise you from a mile away."

Alex's head turned sharply to stare wide-eyed at Steve Rogers, who was sporting his own poorly disguised appearance.

"Must be the voice," Alex chuckled. Steve cracked a smile and sat down next to her on the bench.

"I was just at your exhibition, it's pretty cool," Alex stated.

Steve smiled faintly, "Me too. I saw Miss Ivanova in there. Bumped right into her actually."

"Oh really?" Alex mused, "Did she tell you I ditched her to go call my sister?"

"She did actually," Steve replied, "Was that who you were talking to? I thought it was maybe a partner or …something."

Alex blinked at the Captain before breaking into a loud laugh.

"Seriously? No way could I handle a boyfriend, Steve," Alex laughed, "I can barely take care of myself."

Steve twiddled his thumbs, "Do you wanna get a coffee?"

Alex smiled at the Captain and nodded, "Sure."

As they stood to walk down to a cafe Steve suggested, the inner girl in Alex began to scream and jump at the situation she was now in. Here she was walking down the street with Captain America. It took every ounce of her being not to start crying. Alex followed Steve inside the cafe and sat down by the window. They ordered quickly, both looking around awkwardly.

"There's a little diner down the street my apartment is on," Alex stated as a waitress came over with their coffees, "All 40's and 50's styled. It's really cool. I go there to watch '_I love Lucy_' all the time."

"I've been trying to catch up on all that stuff," Steve smiled, "I'm not particularly a fan of the films today has to offer."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, half the stuff that comes out into cinemas now is crap. You missed out on some of the best stuff Steve, _Lucille_ was a really cool gal. Yelled a lot, but she was cool. You would've been such a big Marilyn fan, I can tell ...you do know who Marilyn Monroe is right?"

Steve gave a small laugh and nodded, "Yeah, she uh, she's a real pretty dame."

Alex smiled.

"Fury mentioned you were in the army …this morning, when you met with him," Steve spoke.

"Yeah," Alex murmured, "Two tours."

"How're you doing?"

Alex froze.

Not once could she remember someone asking her if she was okay. The young woman had experienced more than majority of girls her age. Steve's words comforted her. Kate understood what her sister went through, but not so much as to what she had directly seen. Kate cleaned up what had happened when she was in the Nurse Corps; Alex saw it happen first hand.

There was a lot of storm bubbling within Alex. When she was alone, and her mind was not preoccupied with missions, tasks, tracking or trying to manage a life outside of S.H.I.E.L.D, there was empty space. That's what frightened her endlessly, the triggering thoughts that often led her into a full-length movie of some troubling memory Alex could never seem to get rid of, whether it be her wedding day or reliving the murders she had committed working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Miss Freeman?"

Alex shut her eyes tightly before looking at Steve.

"I'm okay," She assured him, "I just …zoned out for a second."

Steve nodded and finished his coffee, his blue eyes never straying from Alex.

"I'll get the coffee," Alex stated and took out her wallet. Steve's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, no way, no Miss Freeman," He stammered, "What kind of person would I be if I let you pay?"

"A compliant one?" Alex suggested with a smirk.

Steve shook his head and pulled out his own wallet.

"Shut up Steve, I got this," Alex told him and slapped the ten dollar note on the table plus a tip.

The Cap gave Alex a warm smile and pushed the money back toward her, "_I_ got this."

"There's no winning with you is there?" Alex joked, "Fine, next time I see you I'll buy you something …like a hat or …a hershey bar."

Steve and Alex stood up, making their way to the door and out into the street.

"A hershey bar sounds nice," Steve chuckled, "It was nice talking to you, Alexandra."

"You too Steve," Alex beamed, "Bye."

They parted ways. Alex watched Steve's large figure disappear down the street before turning and making her way to her apartment, where she collapsed onto her bed and slept through the afternoon and night. This time, there were no nightmares. Alex's subconscious was free of explosions and wedding guests. Instead it was replaced with nothing. Nothing bothered her.


	7. Chapter Three

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter three and hang on because I'll be uploading more chapters extremely soon! Quite a long and violent chapter lies ahead. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

Two months flew by and Alex saw herself with nothing but wild dark hair and tired eyes when she looked in the mirror.

The full-length glass that hung behind her bedroom door took in her naked reflection, as she twisted and turned, poking and prodding her stomach and thighs like a doctor.

The brunette sighed and opened her door, revealing her naked appearance to whoever could see in through her living room window. She raked her hands through her tangled brown locks and went to her bed, where her jeans and shirt for the day were laid out. She pulled her underwear and clothes on before moving to the bathroom where she washed her face and tried to make herself look presentable to the public.

Alexandra left her apartment late; a stroll through the streets would clear her head of the impending paranoia that was beginning to settle within her.

The brunette had refused to meet with Charles Xavier. A month before she had cancelled her meeting with him and run off with her rag-tag team of two S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Mila and Agent Truman. The three of them had travelled to South Carolina undercover and infiltrated a basement in a dodgy part of town where the anti-mutant group _Friends of Humanity_ had ties. The three agents had stopped the violent branch of henchmen, sending a very clear message to Graydon Creed that his hiding would soon be found and there was no opportunity for prison.

Alex had debriefed Fury on what had happened. The Director was not impressed with her burning the basement along with Creed's henchmen trapped inside, yet he was delighted that Alex had been stealthy enough to steal every file the hate group was hiding.

Sometimes Alex genuinely hated her job. Sometimes she felt like she had had enough of guns, knives and explosives. Operations and missions wore her down, but in the end, Alex knew nothing else. She did not know what to do if she ever stopped working for S.H.I.E.L.D, civilian life seemed so far away from her.

Alex stomped along the bustling street, hands in her leather jacket's pockets as she made her way down to the VA. She had walked past the building a few times, each time she had wanted to go in but was too scared or nervous. Today she was going to finally get past the doors.

When she arrived, Alex looked around the halls, reminding the young woman of her high school days. Almost as clear as day, as she stared down the sun-filled hallway, Alex saw a young blonde girl be led out of one of the doors down by a brunette woman. The blonde refused to meet her mother's encouraging words as they strolled past Alex. The brunette watched them disappear into the light, swallowing as she relived the memory of meeting with her principle to explain she needed to finish her school year early in order to get married.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A voice asked behind her. Alex's eyes went wide as she pulled the football cap off her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"Uh …I'm here for the meeting," She stated quietly, eyeing the man in front of her.

"The support group?" he asked and Alex nodded, "I'm Sam Wilson, I conduct the meetings. Nice to meet you."

Alex smiled softly and took Sam's hand, shaking it firmly, "I'm Alex Freeman, nice to meet you too."

Sam smiled and gestured to a door on his right, "This is it, come right in. I was just getting some paper and pens from the other room."

Alex nodded and followed the man inside. The room was spacious and warm, sunlight seeping in through the windows as she made eye contact with every man and woman in the room.

Alex timidly made her way to the back of the cluster of chairs, sitting down silently. A woman smiled at her and Alex returned it nervously.

They introduced themselves to each other, Alex reluctantly giving a false surname, using her mother's maiden name of _Young_ instead of her father's.

Alex was brave. She was incredibly brave. Her experiences wholesomely displayed that, but when it came to the moment where she had the opportunity to discuss some of her own demons, the brunette bashfully shook her head and lowered her eyes.

The woman who had smiled so kindly at Alex offered her voice, speaking up instead.

"I think it's getting worse," She began. Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at the woman.

"A cop pulled me over last week, he thought I was drunk. I swerved to miss a plastic bag. I thought it was an IED," she said. Alex looked away and stared out the window, tumbling images of dragging her Sergeant behind a large vehicle as they came under fire. Other images of her working at base issuing out ammunitions brought back a surging feeling of incompetence and boredom. She remembered how excited and valuable she felt, eighteen and ready to do her job when she got the chance to transport ammunition.

She remembered her five long months in Somalia working alongside Special Forces as they sorted out Warlords and pirates. With S.H.I.E.L.D she did more fighting first hand then what she ever experienced in the army. Aside from her first tour when transport came under attack, the only mishap she had on her second tour where taped grenades detonating under their watch when sorting through ammunition.

Her past three years of S.H.I.E.L.D saw a lot of blood on her hands. She felt stupid for coming to the meeting. She wished there was a support group for S.H.I.E.L.D, then she would be able to openly discuss how her job as an anonymous agent saw her murdering whomever Nick Fury told her to. Being amongst a room filled with veterans, she wished to be back with the army. She hated Strike, she always preferred Special Operations and working alongside Special Forces. Even though she wasn't in the army anymore, she still found ways to always come back to it.

She couldn't discuss working with the Navy Seals, she couldn't discuss the sweat that dripped down her temple when she killed the men working for the anti-mutant hate group mere days ago. She couldn't discuss being apart of a Warlord's interrogation, then participating in his death. Everything was beginning to bottle inside of her. She was only twenty-four, going on what seemed like sixty-five.

"Stuff you leave there, other stuff you bring back," Sam spoke, capturing Alex's attention, "It's our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be in a big suitcase? Or in a little man-purse?"

Alex cracked a smile and shifted in her seat.

"It's up to you," Sam concluded. It was silent for a few minutes as Alex took in his words.

"I'll see you next week," He said and stood back from the make shift podium. Alex stood up and cracked her knuckles, turning to the door.

The sight of Steve standing there made her stop and pull her hat back on. Looking around cautiously, Alex stepped in behind the other veterans. Steve disappeared as the group moved out the door. Alex looked up and smiled at Sam, who returned the grin, and made her way out of the room. Alex then made the mistake of looking of looking up.

Alex inwardly cringed when Steve blinked at her. He raised his eyebrows as he watched her shuffle out of the room before looking away almost understandably.

The brunette bit her lip and bumped into the woman from inside, giving her an apologetic smile.

"I'm Karen," She greeted suddenly and stuck out her hand, "You already know that though."

Alex laughed and shook her hand, "I'm Alex."

"I'll see you next week," Karen said to Sam, who leant around Alex to pat Karen's shoulder.

Alex turned to Sam and gave him a soft smile, "Thanks for the talk Mr Wilson."

Karen and Sam shared another smile before she walked off, leaving the two.

"Please, call me Sam," he grinned.

"Thanks Sam," Alex repeated and craned her neck to see around him. She gave Steve a smile and small wave before turning to walk out of the building.

Alex took a deep breath and pushed her hair behind her ears. She stuck her hands in her pockets and kept her head low, rushing to get to Union Station; she did after all have to pick up her sister.

Kate Winters stood with her suitcase, a toddler on her hip as she held up a hand to her forehead to block the sunlight hitting her eyes. The ginger woman bounced the young brunette boy on her hip, cooing to him as he drifted to sleep. The nurse looked around as she patiently waited for her sister to pick her up, wondering how much longer she'd have to wait.

To her side, Kate glanced out of the corner of her eye to find two men staring at her. The line for the taxi's kept moving as she stood off to the side, waiting for her own pickup. Kate glanced around again and found that two men staring at her. They had moved further away, one of them talking on a cell phone whilst the other man continued to glare at her. Kate took a deep breath and shook it off, growing increasingly uncomfortable as she muttered sweet-nothings into her son's ear.

"Hey Kate!" An energetic voice beamed, startling the ginger woman and waking Jimmy.

"Christ, Al! You scared me," Kate sighed before cracking a smile at her younger sister. Her eyes widened as she took in Alex's appearance, scoffing slightly, "You look homeless."

Alex snorted, "Thanks princess. Hey jimmy! How's my favourite nephew!"

Jimmy, now awake and buzzing at the sight of his aunt, stretched his arms out and greedily grabbed at her. Alex complied and pulled the toddler into her arms, hugging the small boy close to her as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You got a car?" Kate asked as she took hold of the suitcase and glanced around, eyeing the spot where the two men used to be.

"Hmm?" Alex hummed, looking away from Jimmy to Kate, "Car? Ha, no."

Kate turned to Alex with frustrated eyes, "How on earth are we going to get to your apartment?"

Alex smirked, "We walk... duh."

"You're such a child," Kate rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples, "Sorry. Jimmy didn't sleep that train ride at all."

Alex smiled sympathetically and pulled her sister into a side-hug, kissing her cheek.

"Come on, it's good to see you," Alex smiled and looped her arm through Kate's. The ginger gave a small smile and ruffled Alex's brown hair.

"I can't get over this," She laughed and gripped the suitcase handle.

Alex chuckled, "Neither. Do you recognise me, Jimmy? You remember your cool auntie Alex?"

Kate smiled brightly as she watched her sister plant kisses all over Jimmy's giggling face. They walked from the station, Kate dragging the suitcase behind her as the two sisters caught up, Alex dividing her attention between the child in her arms and her older sister at her side.

"There's a Captain America exhibition on at the Air and Space museum," Alex told Kate, "Jimmy would love it."

"Huh?" The three year old piped, "Auntie Awex!"

"That's me!" Alex laughed, "You like Captain America don't you?"

"Captain! America!" Jimmy beamed, "Yes!"

Alex and Kate fell into high-pitched giggles.

"Well it's settled then," Alex rejoiced, "We'll go tomorrow."

"I'm really happy to see ya," Kate chimed, "It's good to see you managing on your own two feet."

"Me? I've been managing on my own for a long time now," Alex lied, "I'm doing great! I've got heaps of friends; I go out all the time. Life for me is one great …party."

Kate nodded, "Mhmm, sure. I can't wait to see the state of your apartment."

Alex knew her sister was teasing, but her words rung true. The twenty-four-year old was only just beginning to manage her life outside of S.H.I.E.L.D, if she wasn't on a mission that saw her fully invested for a few months at a time, where she was fed and given a sleeping arrangement –she did not know where to go when she came home. Her apartment was slightly untidy, but Alex had made an effort to fix the small place up for the arrival of her sister.

When they arrived at Alex's apartment, Kate surveyed the small residence. When she walked in, the living room was neat, books stacked together on a shelf. There were pictures all over the place. Photo booth slides of Alex and Kate were slapped on the fridge, held up by cheap magnets. Pictures of their mother and father Alex had managed to collect, how? Kate did not know. The photos sat on a shelf along with books. An awkward picture of Jack and Alex drunk at a bowling alley was on the coffee table. Kate ventured to it and picked the frame up, shaking her head at her siblings, absolutely hammered, arms thrown around each other as they gripped their drinks desperately in their hands.

Alex put Jimmy down and he raced off to the couch, climbing onto it and lying down. Alex jumped down next to him and began tickling the toddler, making him scream and wriggle around to escape the clutches of his aunt.

"Where should I put this?" Kate asked, gesturing to the suitcase.

Alex looked up from Jimmy, "Oh you can put it in my room. That's where you and Jimmy can sleep. I'll have the couch."

Kate nodded and ventured into Alex's room, once more surprised to find it clean. The bed was neatly made and there was a chair in the corner with a bedside table. Apart from another assortment of books on the small table and a lamp, the room was bare.

To Kate, the room looked quite sad. The only livelihood in Alex's apartment were the quirky pieces of décor she had in the living room, and the photographs of her family. Otherwise, the apartment was quite bare and lonely.

Kate left the suitcase beside the bed and walked back into the living room where Alex was chasing Jimmy around the sofa.

"We need to go shopping," Kate announced and dropped down onto the couch just as Alex caught Jimmy. The brunette lifted her nephew into the air and brought him back down into her arms, holding him close as she sat down beside Kate.

"What? Nah, I don't need anything," Alex protested, "All I do here is sleep and eat."

Kate reached over and covered Jimmy's ears as he played with Alex's hair.

"Do you bring guys back here?" She cheekily asked.

Alex scoffed and raised her eyebrows at her sister, "Well …yeah! They don't care enough to stop and take a look around though."

Kate uncovered Jimmy's ears and settled back into the couch.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat? There's a really nice café a couple of blocks away," Alex wondered.

Kate folded her arms and pursed her lips, "Sure. Let me get changed first."

Alex nodded and pulled a face at Jimmy as Kate ventured into her Alex's room to change.

Closing the door Kate went to her suitcase and pulled off her dress, opting for jeans and a plain shirt instead. The redhead pulled on a pair of ballet flats and picked up her handbag, checking to make sure her phone and wallet were still there.

A slight buzzing noise made Kate look up and glance around the room. Nothing was wrong and everything was still. Outside the window the city carried on, but the noise in Kate's ears made her eyebrows knit together in confusion. She shook her head and stood up, walking out of the room.

As she was about to make a comment on the strange noise coming from Alex's bedroom, Kate completely forgot at the sight of Alex running in circles around Jimmy, who was covered with a blanket and intent on grabbing his fast aunt.

"You can't see me Jimmy! You can't get me!" Alex screeched before letting out a shriek when Jimmy pulled the blanket off and jumped on her.

Alex fell in hysterics on the floor as Jimmy climbed on top of his aunt and sat on her stomach, giggling eagerly as he pointed at Alex's face.

"Got you!"

Kate smiled at the two and placed her hands on her hips, "Come on you two, I wanna explore. I haven't been in D.C in a _long_ time."

Alex stood up, pulling Jimmy into her arms and picked up her apartment keys.

"Let's go then," The brunette beamed. Kate adjusted her handbag and walked past Alex into the hallway. Alex closed the door and locked it, turning to her sister and walking down the hall.

They trailed through the streets, eating lunch at the café Steve had taken Alex to weeks ago. Alex pointed out to Jimmy all the museums she would take him to, laughing when Jimmy demanded to be put down so he could chase pigeons.

"So how's Spiderman?" Alex asked Kate when they made it to Capital Hill. Kate looked around the large building with a small smile on her face before turning to Alex.

"Just dandy. Saves a person a day. There's been no more of that intense crap like _aliens_ thank god," Kate replied bitterly. Alex held in her laughter, as Kate seemed to relive her wedding day, the memory etched into their brains forever.

"It's five o'clock, do you wanna get some take out for dinner?" Alex asked, "We can bring it back to the apartment and eat."

Kate nodded, "Sure, wait though there's still one last thing I wanna see."

"What's that?"

"There's a cute boutique on the way to your apartment, we'll have a look in there."

Alex sighed and adjusted a fidgeting Jimmy in her arms, "Kate, I already made it clear that I don't need anything."

Kate hushed Alex with a single finger.

Alex rolled her eyes, "You're such a mom."

Kate stuck her tongue out, making Jimmy giggle and stick his out too. The helicopters above them made the three look up. The helicopters flew above them; the news channel and one medical flew away into the distance before disappearing.

"Crap, I think there might've been a car accident," Alex stated.

"Ooh," Kate murmured, "I hope they're alright.

As the sky grew darker and the trio made their way out of the Thai takeaway joint, Alex rolled her shoulders.

"You know what kid?" Alex mused to a sleeping Jimmy, "I am _so_ investing in a pram because you are really heavy."

"The mighty Alex can't hold a three year old?" Kate teased as she opened her handbag to view the paper bag that contained a new set of cutlery and glasses for Alex, "I am so happy with these!"

"Yeah, yeah," Alex huffed, "Thanks, Kate."

Her sister smiled and planted a kiss on Alex's cheek, "Anything for my baby sister."

They walked up the stairs to Alex's apartment. The agent could not help but feel as if they were being watched. She didn't say anything to Kate, but the woman was looking around them uneasily, like she felt something too. Alex quietly handed the sleeping Jimmy to his mother and moved in front of Kate to get to her apartment quicker. Slowly and carefully, she looked down and noticed that no light was streaming in from under the door.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she recalled turning the living room light on before they left.

Taking a deep breath, Alex looked at Kate, "Stay here," She whispered before slowly opening the door. Alex went inside; the lights completely out, keeping the front room in total darkness. She raised her fists, completely unarmed. She glanced up and noticed that the lights on her ceiling had been smashed.

There was no movement that she could see or hear, except for a buzzing noise coming from her room. The door was closed and Alex did not want to venture beyond it, already knowing that the apartment was unsafe. In the darkness, the only light was the city streaming in from the window. As she stepped, her booted foot came down on crunching glass. Alex looked down and bent, picking up the smashed photograph of her parents. She looked at it with confusion and glanced around, seeing her home in complete chaos.

The coffee table was flipped over and the sofa was pushed to an angle. The bookshelf was leaning on the sofa, all of it's contents were either on the floor or gone. Glass and books were everywhere, paper was scrunched up and all her plates in the kitchen were smashed. Alex looked at the photo again and squinted in the darkness.

Alexandra Freeman gasped and held her hand to her mouth, covering it in shock. She stared in horror at the photograph of her smiling parents. As she held the picture closer, the large red _X_ across her parent's beaming faces made her throat tighten.

A terrified scream erupted from the hallway.

Alex's head snapped up and she dropped the photo, letting it fall to the floor with another smash as the remaining glass cracked away from the frame.

"KATE?" Alex screamed as she ran into the hallway. Alex's eyes went wide at the sight of Jimmy on the floor, crying and screeching as a large man dragged Kate down the corridor. His arm was under her neck, choking her as she kicked and desperately clawed at his hand.

"Hey!" Alex screamed and ran toward the man. At the sight of Alex, the man dropped Kate to the floor with a thud. The brunette gave a quick jump, pushing off the wall and wrapping her legs tightly around the man's neck. He grunted and struggled before throwing himself to the ground. Alex rolled off him and threw her arm out into a punch, only to miss. The man's foot knocked her back in a heavy kick, sending her onto her back.

Alex spluttered blood out of her mouth and scrunched up her nose as it began to bleed. The pain of the man's foot connecting with her face was delivered again and Alex fell back once more.

"_Ugh_!" She groaned and rolled out of the way before the man's fist could collide with her. Alex jumped up, breathing erratically as she hit the man's back. He doubled over and Alex's sent a sharp knee to his stomach. The brunette sent another knee to his abdomen, only to have her foot grabbed. She was pulled down and kicked in the stomach, making her wince and cry out.

"Stop it!" Kate cried, "Someone help!"

The man looked up and made a move to grab Kate once more, but Alex was already on her feet and sending a swift kick to the man's temple. He collapsed with a grunt. Alex spat out the blood in her mouth and climbed onto the man's chest. Her expression hardened as she silently wrapped her hands around the man's neck and pressed tightly against his throat.

"Who sent you?" She demanded, knocking his head down hard onto the carpet. The man did not reply.

"Who sent you!" Alex thundered. The man did not reply.

Kate watched in horror as her sister sat in the middle of the hallway, strangling the man. The ginger woman held tightly onto a screaming Jimmy, rocking them both back and forth in an effort to calm him down.

Alex's determined and un-blinking eyes bore into the man's as they stared each other down. His face was growing increasingly red as he gurgled and struggled to throw Alex off his chest. Her legs were pinning his upper arms down and his forearms desperately clawed at her jean covered calves.

As his face grew redder, Alex pressed harder, waiting to hear him gurgle one last time. The sounds of her nephew crying did not stop her; neither did the sound of approaching footsteps coming down the stairs toward them.

"Hail Hydra!" he seethed, his voice choking as Alex pressed tighter.

The man took one last look at Alex before letting his head flop onto the carpeted floor. Alex let go of the dead man's neck and hurriedly searched his pockets. Her mind was everywhere. _Hydra_? Hydra. What had Hydra been doing in her apartment? What the hell was going on?

There was a ringing in her ears as Kate came rushing toward her. Alex did not feel her sister shaking her, or yelling in her ear. Both her sister and nephew were crying, both were desperately trying to get Alex's attention.

She was so confused. Alex held her breath as she searched through the man's pockets. She didn't find anything. No wallet. No identification. Nothing.

"Holy shit," A voice entered her ears.

Kate stopped shaking Alex and stood up.

"Oh my god, please you have to help us –this man attacked me!" Kate shrieked. Jimmy clung to his mother as he watched his aunt over Kate's shoulder. Alex looked up at the man and her eyes went wide. Her fingers brushed something inside her attacker's jacket. Alex immediately scrambled off the dead body and grabbed her sister's arm, holding the gun up to her neighbour's face.

The young man screamed, as did Kate. To their right, Alex's elderly neighbour opened her door. She too then began yelling and shrieking at the sight of Alex's bloodied face and the gun.

"Get back!" Alex yelled and hurriedly pulled Kate back down the hall and into her apartment.

Kate's feet crunched over the broken glass as she watched Alex mill about the apartment. Alex ignored her crying sister as she grabbed a bag, picking up pictures and the discarded takeaway, shoving them into the knapsack. Alex picked up Kate's handbag from the doorway and without a word threw it at her. She then bent down and grasped the photo of her mother and father, shoving it into her pocket.

"What's going on?" Kate demanded as Alex pushed open the window and jumped out onto the fire escape. Alex bent down and beckoned for her sister to follow her. Kate stood her ground.

"What the hell just happened?" She screeched, holding a hand to Jimmy's head as he continued to cry.

"Get out here right now," Alex instructed, "Get the fuck out here, Katherine!"

Kate was taken aback. She took a deep breath and held onto Jimmy tightly, ducking out the window. She stood in front of Alex who put her hands on her sister's shoulders, the gun in her hand resting on Kate's shoulder.

"It's okay," Alex assured her disturbed sister. She moved around and began trailing down the fire escape. She paused when they got to the bottom and checked over Jimmy. The red-eyed boy had his head firmly resting on his mother's shoulder, sucking his thumb silently.

"Jimmy," Alex whispered to him. She saw his head lift up in the darkness of the street.

"Sleep," Alex told the boy and kissed his head before grabbing Kate's arm and dragging her over to a nearby car. Alex looked around her to find a heavy object. Kate watched in fright as Alex picked up a nearby brick and threw it at the car window, smashing the window and setting off the alarm.

"Alex!" Kate hissed, "You can't steal a car!"

"Watch me," the brunette replied and reached in to unlock the door. Kate watched in horror as her sister hot-wired the car steering column, revving the engine.

"Get in!" She yelled from inside the car and Kate complied, running to the passenger seat and climbing into the jeep.

Kate hastily buckled the seat belt over Jimmy, tightening it as she kept a firm grip on her son. Alex pulled away from the curb and sped down the street, not having a clue where to go other than S.H.I.E.L.D. Alex sped the car through the empty streets. Her sister was silent, as was Alex, neither able to form words to describe what they had just endured. Alex came to the conclusion that Kate was in shock, the correct thing to do was get her to the hospital. But Alex didn't know where to go, she didn't know whom to trust.

Her phone ringing brought Alex out of her silent frenzy. She reached down, not taking her eyes off the road and pulled out the iPhone. She held it out to Kate, silently urging her to answer it.

"It's a private number," Kate whispered and took the phone, "Hello? Who is this?"

Alex listened desperately as she gripped the steering wheel. Her knuckles were turning white.

"I'm sorry who? What? I'm Alex's sister: Kate!" Kate pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at Alex.

"Put it on loudspeaker!" Alex snapped.

Kate put the phone on loudspeaker and held it up to Alex's chin.

"Who is this?" Alex barked.

"Agent Freeman this is Agent Hill," Came Maria's stern reply, "We need you down at S.H.I.E.L.D immediately."

"I'm on my way –what's wrong? Maria, I need Fury right now, I need to speak with him!" Alex fumed desperately, her voice cracking as she sped through the intersection, through a red light.

"Agent Freeman …Fury's dead."

Alex did not have time to register what had happened. The sound of Kate screaming as Alex kept speeding through the street filled her ears. The sound of her window smashing made her squint as an oncoming car clipped the rear, sending their stolen car into a spiral.

Alex's head connected with the steering wheel and the airbag popped open, smacking her head back onto the headrest.

"Agent Freeman?" Maria's voice yelled through the phone, "Alexandra? Are you there?"

Kate sat breathing deeply as the car came to a stop a few feet from the sidewalk.

"Mommy?" Jimmy sobbed, "Auntie?"

Kate trembled as she looked down at Jimmy, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw he was unharmed. Kate then turned to Alex and touched her sister, shaking her.

"Alex?" she whispered, fearing the worst. Her nose was caked in dried blood, her lip was bleeding and there was now a fresh cut on her temple.

"Al?"

Somewhere in Alex's brain, the young woman did not want to wake up. So many thoughts were rushing through Alex's head as she desperately tried to open her eyes and grasp the situation. Behind the car, Kate turned to find that the vehicle that had hit them had driven off. The ginger shook Alex, yelling her name.

"_Alexandra_!"

Alex's eyes snapped open. She winced and took a deep breath, confusion clouding her vision as she squeezed her eyes shut a few times before raising her hands to grip the steering wheel once more.

Alex bent down silently and picked up her cracked phone.

"Agent Hill –are you still there?" She whispered.

Maria never replied. Alex checked the time; noticing that it was late and they should be asleep, not driving a stolen car or covered in bruises and cuts. Alex bent down and began to hot wire the car once more.

"Alex ….god Alex please tell me what's happening!" Kate whispered frantically. Her lips were swollen and her hair was drenched in sweat. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her left eyebrow had a deep gash slashed across it.

"Are you okay?" Alex croaked, "Is Jimmy okay? You okay Jimmy?"

"Yeah," Jimmy's little voice replied, followed by a yawn.

Alex started the car and began driving, this time she kept at a regular speed, manoeuvring through the streets carefully. Her face was devoid of any emotion as she wiped her bleeding forehead with her sleeve.

"I don't work as a receptionist for that printing company I'm sure doesn't even exist," Alex began as she came closer and closer to the Triskelion.

"What do you mean?" Kate breathed.

Alex drove the car through security, ignoring the questions about the car's and her state as she pulled into up to S.H.I.E.L.D's medical branch. She hopped out, running around to the passenger seat where she helped Kate. The redhead stared up at the functioning hospital, doctors and nurses running around frantically inside.

"OW!"

Kate hissed as she leant on her ankle, almost dropping Jimmy. Alex threw an arm around her and took the young boy.

"You're ankle was under the seat ….why didn't you tell me you hurt your ankle?" Alex fumed as she helped Kate limp to the glass doors of the hospital's entrance.

"It didn't hurt until now!" Kate snapped.

Alex's heart sunk as the thought of Fury settled in over her ...but her family was more important. There was something wrong happening and the young woman was determined to figure it out.

Alex led Kate, clutching Jimmy as she did into the hospital. S.H.I.E.L.D nurses were rushing around them, as the trio appeared battered and bruised at the front desk. Alex held tight onto Kate as her sister struggled to contain her sobs.

"Agent Freeman," Alex slammed her wallet on the counter and pulled out her S.H.I.E.L.D identification with shaky hands.

The receptionist stood up and urged a nurse to come and usher them to an examining room.

"I'm here to see Fury," Alex seethed, ripping her arm out of the nurse's grasp. She swivelled around to the woman and came as close as she could to the blonde.

"I am Agent Freeman. I need to see _Director Fury_. Take these two and get them checked," Alex instructed, gesturing to Kate and Jimmy. Kate winced as she limped forward to take Jimmy from Alex.

"I'll have a doctor escort you," the nurse muttered. Alex nodded and glanced at Kate. The ginger looked to Alex with pained eyes as she was led into a room before them. The nurse went to a Doctor reading charts in the corner and whispered in his ear. The man looked up at Alex and nodded to the nurse.

The nurse disappeared into the room with Kate, and the Doctor led Alex down the halls into a large room that was divided by a glass window.

"Ma'am I think we may need to get you checked before you go in there," The doctor stated when he opened the door.

Alex slowly raised her green eyes to his, giving him a disconnected and sullen gaze. She didn't say anything, instead Alex pushed past him and walked straight into the room. She was met with the sight of three figures standing by the window. Wordlessly, Alex made her way up to them.

"Who did it?" Alex whispered into the silent room as she stood behind the trio. Steve was the first to tear his eyes away from Fury's body.

His blue eyes widened at Alex's bloodied face. Alex's eyes drooped as she finally saw Nick lying on the operating table on the other side of the glass. Her lips trembled as she took in his dead body. Maria and Natasha then turned to Alex.

"Freeman, what happened to you?" Maria asked, stepping forward to examine Alex closer.

"Someone ransacked my apartment. Pretty sure I killed the guy who did," She stated.

"What?" Maria questioned. She looked at Steve. The Cap took a step closer to Alex, his worried eyes searching her battered face.

"He was ...dragging my sister away so I killed him in the hallway. I stole a car and I was driving when you called me, then we got into a small accident," Alex answered, her face vacant. Maria shook her head in disbelief.

"Who killed him?" Alex pressed.

Maria looked to Steve and Natasha. Alex watched the exchange between the two and sighed.

"I'm going to go wash my face and make sure my sister is okay. She's probably having a mental breakdown," Alex muttered and left the room. As she did, she heard Steve trailing behind her and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Outside the operating room, Kate sat with a sleeping Jimmy in her arms. She leant against the wall, looking at every nurse or doctor that past her. She scrambled to her feet when Alex exited the room, her eyes widening at the sight of Captain America behind her.

Without a word Alex threw her arms around Kate and hugged her tightly. She held onto her older sister firmly and squeezed her eyes shut. Alex took a deep breath as her shoulders shook, letting out a small sob as the image of Fury's body replayed over and over in her head. Kate sniffed and made eye contact with the Captain, who stood watching the exchange between the two sisters.

Alex pulled away and sniffed loudly. She noticed the tape on Kate's eyebrow and ghosted her fingers lightly over it.

Alex turned to Steve and squared her shoulders, "I need to speak with you."

Steve nodded and Alex faced her sister.

"I need you to wait for me okay, go get something to eat or …something. Go to the waiting room and sit down. You can sleep," Alex instructed Kate, who nodded. Her sister gave one last look to Steve before limping off down the ward to the waiting room.

Alex followed Steve to a vending machine where she stuck a few dollars in it, getting the two of them a Hershey bar.

"The man that attacked my sister and I …he said something before he died …he …" Alex trailed off, groaning as she desperately tried to remember what he had said.

"What was it?" Steve pressed.

Alex unwrapped the chocolate bar and sighed, "I smacked my head pretty hard when the car hit us …I can't …I can't remember what he said but, when I went into my apartment everything was smashed. Someone had been in there looking for whatever –and I found this."

Alex took the marked photo out of her pocket and unfolded it, showing it to Steve.

"It's my parents," Alex explained, her eyes trained on the red _X's_ over their faces, "I'm so damn confused because …my mom's not dead and …my dad wasn't murdered …"

Alex ran a hair through her tangled hair and exhaled, "What the hell does this mean?"

"I think it means someone knows them. Whoever was in your apartment is -"

"Someone could've killed my dad?" Alex whispered, looking up at Steve, "Do you reckon someone was gonna kill me and Kate? Jesus I need to call my mom!"

Alex shoved past Steve only to be pulled back by him.

"You can't call anyone, we don't know who's listening," he whispered to her.

"Steve, it's my mom!" Alex pleaded.

Steve went silent and shook his head. Alex didn't fight the doctor who came to take her away. She was cleaned up and bandaged correctly, the evidence of blood washed away from her. Everything seemed to blur together. She didn't know what to do. No one did. Doctors and nurses rushed past Steve and Alex, not even the reappearance of Kate broke them out of their silence. Her sister did not speak. Nothing was uttered as the sister's leant against the wall, watching as the world around them continued to rush.


	8. Chapter Four

**_Hello! Here is chapter four! Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed! I will try to keep updating as much as possible -I do really love this story. Anyway, enjoy and please review!_**

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

"I need to get you on the next flight."

"You can't be serious! Alex, what's going on?"

"Listen, you need to just go home!"

Kate sighed and bit her lip. The two sisters stood outside the examination room where Fury's body was being autopsied. Both were extremely tired and both were waiting for a plan.

Alex held up her hands and gripped her sister's shoulders, careful not to touch Jimmy who was still sleeping. It was seven in the morning and the two had been at the hospital for six hours. Kate's foot was now in a bandage and she was leaning on a crutch, both arms sore with the weight of her son clinging to her chest.

"Look Kate, there's a lot going on at the moment. I just need to make sure you're safe," Alex explained quietly.

Kate opened her mouth to reply but the sight of Captain America coming up behind Alex made her close her lips. Alex noticed her sister's silence and turned, giving Steve a confused glance as she greeted him.

"Hey …uh, I didn't introduce you before but this is my sister Kate," Alex told him.

"Nice to meet you," Kate murmured as she extended her hand to Steve.

Steve took hold of Kate's small hand and nodded his head curtly, "Pleasure to meet you ma'am, I'm Steve Rogers."

"I know," Kate replied quickly.

Steve gave the ginger-haired woman an awkward smile, making Kate look away in embarrassment.

"Alex told me about what happened last night, can you please give me your account?" Steve questioned. Alex raised her eyebrows at Steve; annoyed that he was turning to her sister for validation of what had happened.

Kate hesitated and glanced at Alex, "Well, we, uh …we came home and we noticed that uh …Alex noticed something was wrong so I stayed in the hallway while she went into her apartment and all of a sudden there were these big …arms around my neck and I dropped Jimmy. This man had grabbed me and was dragging me then-then Al came and, and, s-s-she …" Kate trailed off as her voice cracked. Alex pursed her lips and lowered her eyes to the floor. Kate inhaled deeply, calming her self down as she felt heat seep into her eyes.

Alex silently took hold of Jimmy out of her sister's arms when she noticed Kate struggling to juggle her son and the crutch.

Kate sniffed, "Alex …are you gonna go to jail?" she whispered.

Alex shook her head and glanced at Steve, whose face remained impassive.

"My apartment was bugged," Alex stated. Steve looked down at the brunette, his eyes widening slightly.

"What?" Kate mumbled as she watched the silent exchange between the two.

"You could hear the buzzing right?" Alex asked Kate.

Her sister nodded, "Yeah …Alex, please tell me what's going to happen."

Alex shook her head, "Look I just need you to get back to Brooklyn and get home. It's the safest for you and Jimmy."

Kate held her sister's gaze. Her pink lips began to tremble and her blue eyes filled with tears as she nodded pathetically. Alex painfully observed her traumatised sister break down in front of her and reached out, pulling her into a tight hug as she sobbed into Alex's neck.

Steve took a step away from the sisters and headed into the room where Fury's body was being kept. Alex pulled away from Kate, watching Steve disappear into the room next to them. She looked back at Kate and gripped her shoulder, pulling her face close.

"Listen to me," Alex demanded, "Look at me."

Kate complied and met Alex's eyes.

"Don't talk to anyone. Don't trust anyone. I'm gonna give you some money and you're gonna get on a plane back home. When you get there, don't tell anyone what happened okay?"

Kate nodded and wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve.

"It'll be fine," Alex reassured her. She pulled out her wallet and pulled out her credit card, handing it to Kate. The ginger blinked at the card and took it, giving her sister a numb stare as Alex whispered her the required account details.

"You're gonna leave this hospital and get in a cab. Get some money out of my bank and use it to pay for the ticket. Don't speak to anyone, act like nothing has happened. If anyone approaches you, don't speak to them. Stay in a crowd and message me when you're safely home okay?" Alex instructed.

Kate once again nodded.

"Come here," Alex murmured. The two sisters hugged, Alex whispering comforting words to Kate as the ginger struggled to contain her sobs.

"Take care," the brunette mumbled and kissed Jimmy's head. Alex walked Kate to the front of the hospital where she asked one of the nurses to organise a taxi.

"Be safe," Alex reminded Kate as she helped the ginger into the back of the taxi when it finally arrived. She placed Jimmy in her sister's lap and slammed the door shut. Kate peered up from behind the window, giving Alex a weak wave as the taxi pulled away from the curb and disappeared down the road. Every fibre in Alex's body struggled to turn away from the curb and walk back into the hospital, into the room where Fury was.

Her body sagged as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, everything that had happened in the past seven hours was hurriedly catching up to her.

Alex quietly made her way into the room and inhaled quickly as she came close to Fury's body. He was laid out on a hospital bed, covered by a thin white sheet. The man she deeply admired lay before her, motionless, lifeless. Alex never worshiped the ground Fury walked on, when she began her S.H.I.E.L.D training she did everything she could to avoid him. When he walked past the training gym, she would avert her eyes and continue punching the bag in front of her. When he passed her in the hallway, his leather trench coat sweeping behind him, she would look away. He was a strong man, and to see him reduced to an examination table, his chest ceasing to rise, confused and saddened her. When Alex was climbing S.H.I.E.L.D's ladder, meeting with Fury for briefs and discussions, she admired his ability to assess a situation with more than one view. Fury gave Alex the opportunity to be a leader, and she respected that wholeheartedly.

Alex stood next to Steve. They both leant against the white wall behind them and stared unblinkingly at Fury's body. When Natasha entered the room, neither spoke a word as she made her way to Fury's body and stood in front of him.

Maria silently stepped into the room moments later and sniffed. She swallowed the lump in her throat and kept her eyes lowered.

"...Need to take him," Natasha mumbled. Steve stepped forward and stood next to Romanoff.

"Natasha," he spoke quietly.

Alex crossed her arms as her mind began to drift to her sister. She gravely watched Natasha place her hand affectionately on Fury's head, letting her fingers touch the skin before letting it drop to her side. Natasha swiftly turned and stomped out of the room, Steve following closely behind her.

Alex took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from Nick, turning to Maria. The two women glanced sorrowfully at each other. Alex placed her hand comfortingly on Maria's shoulder. Alex's gaze lingered on the door as she took a slight step to the side to exit, but the appearance of Rumlow made her stop. Her eyebrows knitted together as she pursed her lips and felt her frustration rise at his appearance.

Rumlow stood in front of the door, speaking to someone. His small eyes glanced to the door and caught sight of Alex, making the young woman's eyes widen and step back. When Rumlow turned away and disappeared, Alex stepped into the hall, watching his retreating back as S.H.I.E.L.D police and agents filled the halls.

Alex caught sight of Steve by the vending machine and sighed. She walked up to the large man and peered around him. Steve looked down to his right and saw the young woman looking at him with questioning eyes. His jaw clenched, and he finally turned to face his new companion.

"Where's your sister?" he asked.

Alex shoved her hands in her pockets, "I sent her back to New York. Listen Steve, whoever the hell attacked my sister and searched my apartment …something's linking here."

Steve nodded, "I know. I gotta go."

"You're just gonna leave when -" Alex paused and exhaled deeply, her teeth grinding together, "Bye Steve."

Alex turned away just as Steve did and trailed down the hall, making her way out of the hospital. As she looked around, searching for a taxi, Alex caught sight of Maria and decided to join the woman.

"Agent Hill," Alex breathed, "Can I hitch a ride with you to S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Maria nodded and the two hopped into a S.H.I.E.L.D issued van. The brunette watched out the window as Rumlow and other Strike members gathered outside the hospital, discussing something. Alex huffed and turned away from their burly appearances, crossing her arms and looking at Maria.

* * *

Three hours later found Alex finishing sorting through her locker. A rotten sandwich and a file on Graydon Creed was all she found. When reading over the file once more, she found no connections to the man in her apartment. The image of him dragging her sister down the hall as Jimmy screamed rang vividly in her mind, thoroughly disturbing her.

She slammed the locker shut and frustratingly stormed her way through the hall, eyeing a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents who ran past her with their rifles. Alex's forehead crinkled in confusion as she watched the agents round the corner, disappearing from her sight. She bolted to the nearest elevator, desperate to find the source of commotion. She sprinted out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened on the ground level.

Alex gasped when she saw Steve smash through the glass ceiling, landing on the concrete floor. Glass shards lay around him as S.H.I.E.L.D employees scattered away, staring at him in shock as he stood and brushed the glass off before running out of the building.

Alex dashed the other way and exited the building. She sprinted down the street, not knowing exactly what she was doing or where she was going. As she ran a sudden thought sparked in her mind, alerting her to the state of her apartment. She ran through the streets, not stopping to catch her breath. Her chest was tight and by the time she reached the bottom of her street, her lack of sleep and trauma from the previous night made her nearly collapse. She walked at a fast pace toward her building, ignoring the two police cars outside the building. Two officers were taking down her neighbour's reports on what they had witnessed the night before. Alex went around to the side of the building, sneaking into the alley and moving toward the fire escape where she sped as fast as she could up the metal stairs and climbed through her apartment window. The front door was closed and the living room was still a mess.

She carefully made her way through the window and searched the apartment, heading to her bedroom where she pulled out a new pair of jeans and white shirt. She threw the items on her bed and walked into the bathroom. She glanced back and noticed Kate's suitcase had been torn into, her and Jimmy's clothes Kate had packed for the small trip was strewn all over the floor.

Alex welcomed the searing heat of the hot water her shower provided. It relaxed her body and woke her up. She blinked a few times, letting the water cloud her vision as she washed her hair and face. After half an hour she finally stepped out of the shower and emerged in a blue towel, heading for her bed.

Alex was silently dressing, pulling her boots on when she noticed him.

The brunette slowly lowered her foot to the wooden floor as she took in the sight of his large form standing in the corner of her room. Alex held her breath and shakily stood, watching the man as she backed into the space between the dresser and wall, squishing herself as far away from him as possible. She searched for any ways to dart past him and get to the window, but the only escape she could see was her jumping out the window ...she was only on the third floor. Her legs would snap but at least there were police outside.

But Alex didn't know who to trust.

His blue eyes bore into Alex's green ones as they stared each other down. His hair was thick and dark, falling around his face jaggedly.

"Who the hell are you?" She seethed, pressing against the wall. She raised her chin and held his gaze, swallowing when he stepped forward.

He was large and well built. As he stepped into the light Alex noticed his arm glinting. It was metal. Her eyes widened as she took in the technology, staring at it in shock and bewilderment.

The man was silent as he took another step toward Alex, his booted feet squeaking on the floorboards. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at her bedroom door. The man with the metal arm was only a few feet away from her; his knee was brushing against her bed as he kept his gaze firmly on Alex.

Alex pushed herself off the wall and darted for the door. The man was quick and reacted fast, grabbing her around the middle and swinging her around. Alex's back connected with her desk and she was ripped forward. She landed on her bed and gasped, rolling to miss the man's punch. She hit the floor and kicked up, recoiling from the man as he made another move to hit her.

Alex screamed as loudly as she could, hoping that one of the policeman outside her apartment would hear.

The man grunted as Alex's foot connected with his groin and she flipped onto her feet. She dodged his powerful fist, hitting him in the side of the face with her elbow. The man's clenched hand connected with Alex's stomach. She wheezed and pushed him with all her mite, grabbing a fistful of his hair and kneeing him.

She managed to break free from his grasp and bolted to her bedroom door. The brunette sprinted into the living room and headed for the window. She climbed out, watching with wide eyes as the man pulled out a gun and aimed at her. Alex hurriedly ran down the fire escape, ducking as he fired numerous shots her way. Her breathing came out in sharp pants, her legs aching. She gripped the railing as she looked up every now and again to see his position.

Alex began to panic when she noticed he was not leaning out of her window anymore. When she reached the alleyway Alex bolted through it, running to the other end of the street in an effort to escape the policeman who were in front of her building –or in it now. She wondered if they had heard her screaming and the bullets being fired.

Alex broke into the side street. Immediately, vehicles on the road greeted her and she turned right, jogging away from her apartment. She followed the sidewalk as she passed boutiques and small convenience stores. Her ears were ringing as she pulled her cracked phone out of her jacket pocket and searched her call log for Maria's number.

'_The number you have dialled is not available.'_

Alex groaned in frustration and shoved the phone back into her pocket. Alex didn't know where to go. She studied every movement with a growing sense of paranoia. Her eyes trailed rooftops for any signs that she was being followed, her head almost glued to her shoulder as she checked over it every few seconds.

Before the young woman knew, she was sprinting toward the VA. Alex gasped for breath as she panted and sat down on one of the seats outside the room where the support session had taken place. She bounced her leg impatiently as her head whipped from side to side, eyes wide and alert for any situation that might suddenly occur. She could hear Sam's voice in the room opposite her, conducting another session.

Alex swallowed and stood, moving to the drinking fountain next to the door. She gulped the cool water greedily and wiped her mouth, plopping back down on the hard seat.

The scraping of chairs startled Alex. Approaching voices made her sit up as she stared at the door. Sam was smiling as he opened the door and held it open for the men and women that left the room. Laughter and promises of next week's session were returned back and forth as they milled out of the session, only few raising their eyebrows at Alex's dishevelled appearance. When they had left, Sam looked up and noticed Alex rocking back and forth in the chair in front of him.

"Miss Young?" He asked cautiously.

Alex panted as her head snapped to Sam, watching him with large eyes.

"Miss Young?" Sam said her name again, stepping closer to the agitated woman.

Alex struggled to breathe as she watched a young girl walk out of the room down the hall. The girl's hair was a bright yellow colour, contrasting with the dark haired woman who held her closely as they walked up the hall together.

Alex choked when her younger self looked up, making eye contact with her. Alex held her breath, seeing the dread in her younger self's eyes. They were so …tired and frightened. Her mother was muttering in the blonde's ear as they stalked past her, the young Alexandra's eyes never leaving Alex's as the vision continued. Alex watched them walk up the stairs and disappear into the light.

"Miss Young!"

Alex choked once more, her head snapping up to Sam. He bent down beside the chair as he studied her breaking appearance. Alex squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them, there was a man dragging her sister down the hall.

Alex's eyes widened and she blinked. The image was gone. She took a deep breath and lifted her eyes up to Sam's worried face.

Sam warily touched her back, calling her name softly. Alex frowned and gave a deep sigh.

"Sam," She mumbled out, "I'm sorry."

Sam Wilson raised an eyebrow, "Come with me," he ordered, "Let's go get something to eat. You look like you need a coffee."

Alex nodded and raked her fingers through her hair.

"There's a nice café down the street –"

"No!"

Sam swallowed as he took in Alex's alarmed expression.

"No please uh …can I come to yours? I promise I won't have a mental breakdown."

Sam cracked a smile and placed his hand on her back, leading Alex out of the building.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked as they began walking. Alex looked around them and squinted in the sunlight, searching for any suspicious activity.

"I uh …" Alex pursed her lips, "Got a bit carried away back there. I keep seeing stuff and …I haven't been good lately."

It wasn't completely a lie. The past few days were messing with her head. Her sister and the man in her apartment, the same man she had murdered in front of her Kate and Jimmy –everything was building up to some sort of explosion. Alex felt like a grenade. Never had she felt so explosive and on-edge in her entire life. Her memories where wearing down on her, everything was catching her off-guard in the most unfortunate times.

With her sister, the car accident, the man in her apartment, Fury's death …when Alex had a mission, she prepared for it. Nothing was preparing her at the moment, nothing but the underlying fact that she was being targeted and she needed to find a lead –she needed to find out why.

"We all deal with our experiences differently," Sam spoke.

"That's the first time I …I guess everything finally caught up to me," Alex replied.

Sam nodded and gestured to the car in front of them, "Hop in."

Alex complied and followed Sam to his car. She got into the passenger seat and buckled herself in. Alex took a deep breath and smiled at Sam as he put the key in the ignition and drove off.

His house was stylish, and clean –everything Alex wished her apartment looked like.

She fought to keep her eyes open as Sam led her into his home. He allowed her to make herself comfortable and she found herself battling to keep her eyes open as she slouched on his sofa. Sam handed Alex a glass of juice and sat down opposite her.

"Sam can I …can I please stay here tonight?' Alex asked timidly.

Sam raised his eyebrows and leant back into the chair. He observed her questioningly and folded his arms across his chest.

"Look I know you may not trust me but my place was broken into the other night and I've been …running all over the place recently and I'm really sorry but I need somewhere to stay _because I can't go back there_," Alex explained honestly.

Sam was silent for a few moments.

"I trust you," he spoke quietly, "_I_ trust you."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and took a long sip of the juice.

"You can crash here tonight," Sam assured her and stood up, "This might be fun –do you like Thai food?"

When he turned around he was stunned to find the young woman sprawled out on his couch fast asleep.

"Damn …that was quick," he muttered, picking up the juice bottle and taking a large gulp. He sat down on the opposite couch, flicking on the television.

Alex breathed regularly as her conscience settled into a state of relaxation and calm. Her body and mind were so tired, and everything seemed melt away as she drifted into unconsciousness, finally surrendering to whatever dream her mind could plague her with.


	9. Chapter Five

_**Fast update for chapter five, I appreciate everyone that has taken the time to read and review and follow, thank you all so much, please keep it up! Thank you all very much!**_

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

Alex continued to sleep curled up on Sam's couch until early morning. When she awoke, it was to him closing his fridge loudly, smiling at Alex as he lifted the carton of juice to his lips and drank. Alex squeezed her eyes shut and yawned, taking in her surroundings as she sat up and scratched her nose.

"Good morning," Sam chuckled.

Alex blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry for falling asleep."

Sam shrugged, "You passed out pretty quickly."

Alex stretched her legs as Sam turned to the stove, "Do you want some breakfast?" he called to her.

Alex went to reply but was interrupted by a sharp knock on Sam's back door. Sam huffed as he tried to regain his breath after returning from his run and closed the fridge door.

He cast a glance to Alex and disappeared. When he returned, he had company. Alex was just as surprised to see Steve and Natasha, as they were her. Alex stood and blinked at their dishevelled and dirty appearances, raising her eyebrows.

"Freeman," Natasha acknowledged.

"Romanoff," Alex replied cautiously, "What the hell happened to you? What're you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Steve stated, his eyes narrowing.

Alex held Steve's gaze a moment longer before biting her lip and glancing at Sam,

"Yesterday ...I was compromised," She began.

"So were we," Natasha interjected.

"We'll discuss this later," Steve muttered and looked around Sam's home.

"Follow me. You guys can come get cleaned up," Sam offered. Steve and Natasha nodded, following Sam with one last look at Alex down the hall. Alex sighed and ran her hands through her tangled brown hair and sat down on the sofa once more.

Alex bashfully used Sam's shower after Steve and Natasha were done cleaning up. She ventured into the living room, forced into wearing the same clothes she had carried on her aching body for the past two days. Alex shared a pointed look with Natasha and exhaled. Sam offered Alex a plate of toast and eggs, which she gratefully took and sat down at his dining table.

"There was a man in my apartment yesterday," Alex spoke, taking a bite of the toast and swallowing, "He was waiting for me."

"He targeted you?" Natasha asked.

"_You_ know him?" Alex accused, glaring at Natasha.

Steve held up his hand and leant forward in the chair, "He's called the Winter Solider, he's an assassin."

"He tried to kill me," Alex seethed, "Why would he target me?"

Steve sighed, "Just as confused as you are."

"So the question is why would S.H.I.E.L.D launch a domestic missile strike?" Natasha inquired. Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Is this to do with Project Insight?" she questioned.

"You know?" Steve asked.

Alex shrugged, "You two aren't the only ones who Fury keeps updated, besides I'm a level nine S.H.I.E.L.D Agent."

Steve's eyes lowered and he shook his head, "_Pierce_," he muttered gravely.

Alex's eyebrows shot up, "_Alexander_ Pierce?"

"He just so happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world," Natasha concluded.

"He's not working alone. Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star," Steve explained.

"So was Jasper Sitwell," Natasha

Alex turned to Steve, "What?"

Natasha and Steve shared a glance.

"Hydra has been operating within S.H.I.E.L.D's ranks since the end of World War Two," Steve explained.

Alex spluttered on her toast and coughed, "You're kidding me …this is being conducted by Pierce?!"

Steve bit his lip and rubbed his temple, "So the real question is how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D Officer in broad daylight?"

Sam put his plate down and came over to Steve, dropping a file in front of him, "The answer is you don't."

"What's this?"

"Call it a resume," Sam replied.

Natasha picked up the file, opening it silently. Alex pushed her seat back and stood, moving to stand by Natasha, reading over the redhead's shoulder. Alex pulled her hair up into a bun and studied the file intently, her mouth twitching into a smile.

"That was you?" Natasha breathed.

"You didn't say you were a Pararescueman! We idolised you guys," Alex beamed, looking at the laminated photo of Sam and another man in their combat uniforms, obviously in deployment, "One of the women that was in my unit was married to one."

"This Riley?" Steve asked, indicating the other man in the photo.

"Yeah," Sam answered solemnly.

"Heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPG's," Natasha stated, "What'd you use? A stealth shoot?"

"No," Sam retorted, "These."

Sam handed another file to Steve. Alex leant toward the Cap and her eyes significantly widened at the file's title. She'd only heard of the special operations Sam seemed to be involved in through gossiping agents, particularly Logistics.

"I thought you said you were a pilot," Steve mused.

Sam grinned and shook his head, "I never said I was a pilot."

Steve shook his head, "I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason."

Alex watched Sam as her eyes darted back and forth between him and his file.

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in," Sam responded. Alex's bit her tongue as a large smile broke out onto her face.

She placed her hands on her hips and bounced excitedly as she continued to read over the file.

"Where can we get our hands on one of these things?" Steve asked.

"The last one is at Fort Mead," Sam answered, "behind three guarded gates and a twelve inch steel wall."

Steve glanced at Alex, who then shrugged at Natasha.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Steve plopped the _EX0-7 Falcon_ entitled file down on Sam's table.

"This mean we're suiting up, Cap?" Alex smirked.

Steve bit his lip, "Not just yet."

Alex groaned, "Fine."

Steve's mouth twitched as the young woman pulled on her leather jacket. Steve and Sam left to retrieve the required Falcon wing-pack whilst Natasha and Alex remained cooped up inside Sam's home. The two women sat at Sam's dining table, the red head informing Alex on everything she needed to know and recognise about Hydra's infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D and what the spy and Cap had discovered at the secret S.H.I.E.L.D bunker in New Jersey.

"So he's a soviet slug huh?" Alex mused to Natasha as the redhead examined her nails.

Natasha nodded curtly.

"What type of name is Winter Soldier anyway?" Alex mumbled bitterly.

Natasha raised her eyebrows, "Not a fan?" she asked sarcastically.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I don't know. The guy did sneak into my apartment and try to kill me. Probably had something to do with the Hydra agent that ransacked my apartment and tried to kill my sister and nephew—"

"Hydra agent?" Natasha cut in.

Alex blinked and suddenly, the image of the man spitting out the organisation's name as he gurgled his last breathes. She remembered.

Alex's eyes widened and she held Natasha's gaze, "Why would Hydra send an agent to search my apartment?"

"Then send the Winter Soldier?" Natasha murmured.

The two women sat in silence. Alex then shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out a crumbled photograph. Natasha watched in confusion as Alex unfolded the photograph of a smiling couple, smoothing out the crinkles and sliding it across the table to Natasha.

Natasha's red eyebrows knitted together, "Who are these people?"

She examined the red X's marked over their smiling faces.

"My parents," Alex answered gravely, "The guy who tore apart my apartment and attacked my sister must have done it. I just don't know why."

Natasha's eyes met Alex's. The redhead pursed her lips and slid the photo back to Alex.

"Have you contacted them?" She asked.

Alex shook her head, "He's dead and mom's …I haven't been able to, not with all the shit that's been happening."

Natasha nodded, "I think you might be able to make a call, I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind. His phone won't be bugged."

Alex didn't wait for Natasha to finish, she had already jumped up and moved to the kitchen counter where a wireless phone sat on the hook. She picked it up and dialled her mother's number, hanging off of every ring.

She didn't answer the first two times. When Greta finally did, Alex sucked in a deep breath.

"Mom? It's me," She breathed. Greta was silent.

"Hello baby," Greta finally replied. Alex's heart sunk as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mom," she whispered, "I've missed you so much …"

"What's wrong?" Greta wondered, "Why have you missed me, sweetie?"

Alex paused. She licked her lips, her teeth grinding together, "I'm a horrible daughter."

"No you're not …why're you calling me?"

"Mom, I think …" Alex sighed and turned to glance back at Natasha, "I think you should go somewhere safe."

"What? Why?" Greta panicked.

"Mom, I think someone is after you. Look, someone broke into my apartment and attacked Kate, then me. This sounds crazy but you have to trust me. I found a picture of you and Dad with crosses over your faces –I really think you need to pack up and get to Brooklyn. You should go be with Kate," Alex explained.

"Baby, are you girls okay?"

"Mom, I need you to go and stay with Kate, you'll be safe then."

"Honey I-I have to go now," Greta mumbled.

"What? No mom, mom listen you need to go somewhere safe. You're not safe okay? I have a real bad feeling, mom. Please, I know I haven't been the best daughter and I've hurt you a lot. I'm so sorry, mom, but please trust me," Alex quaked.

"Alright, honey, alright. I will. Listen, these past few years have been …when you left, baby I …I can't tell you over the phone, we don't know whose listening—"

"What?"

"—I'll go to Brooklyn. I promise. I'll get on the train and go now. For you, Alexandra," Greta promised.

Alex let out a shaky breath and smiled into her palm, "Mom, I love you."

Greta exhaled, "I love you too."

Alex hung up the phone and gripped the kitchen counter. She turned back to Natasha and ran a hand over her face.

"You have an interesting history," Natasha mused.

Alex raised her eyebrow, "You been reading my file too?"

Natasha smirked.

Steve and Sam returned around noon. Sam held a large pack in his arms as he stormed through the door, immediately going into his room to assemble the device.

"How'd it go?" Alex asked Steve.

Steve shrugged, "It was interesting."

"Of course."

The four travelled into the city with Alex, Steve and Natasha splitting off from Sam and heading to an inconspicuous building located to their left. The trio waited in silence, hands in pockets and heads down as they hid in the backstreet. Natasha picked the lock on the fire exit and stood with her back leaning against the door, keeping it from closing.

When Sam pulled up in his car in front of them and Jasper Sitwell exited the car, Steve immediately seized the bald-headed S.H.I.E.L.D Officer. With a nod to Steve, Sam split off once again, leaving Steve to shove officer roughly from the car and into the building with Natasha and Alex following. Alex rolled her eyes and bit her tongue as she watched the officer struggle to balance himself as Steve harshly dragged him up the many flights of stairs. Natasha and Alex skipped steps two at a time as they hurried to reach the top of the building.

They entered the rooftop with Steve sending a sharp kick to the door. It flung open with Sitwell following, his whole body flying onto the rooftop's gravel with a loud thump. Steve stomped after him.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm," he demanded coolly.

Jasper got to his feet and adjusted his glasses, "Never heard of it," he replied breathlessly.

The three of them stalked toward Sitwell, backing him up to the edge of the rooftop.

"What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?" Steve ordered.

"I was throwing up –I get seasick," Sitwell replied smartly. His back hit the edge of the rooftop, causing him to turn and look down. Sitwell gasped loudly, looking down to see the bustling street below with large eyes. He stumbled, arms flailing out as he desperately tried to balance. Steve grabbed the man's blazer and held him up to his face.

Jasper Sitwell prided himself on his ability to act mart and cautious. His sarcastic and insolent ways often saw him on the receiving of colleague's frustrations and dislike, though the latter never affected him. The S.H.I.E.L.D Officer had larger things to accumulate.

"Is this little display meant to insinuate that you can throw me off the roof? Because it's really not your style, Rogers," Sitwell remarked.

Alex raised her eyebrows at the man's audaciousness.

"You're right, It's not," Steve growled and smoothed out the man's blazer, patting his arms, "It's hers."

Without a second for Sitwell to grasp, Natasha's leg kicked out. Her boot connected with Jasper's stomach, sending him over the edge of the building.

Alex pursed her lips as they listened to his screams echo through the air.

"Oh wait what about that girl from accounting?" Natasha wondered, clicking her fingers together, "Laura?"

"Lisa?" Alex added.

"Lillian!" Steve spoke, "with the lip piercing?"

"Yeah, she's cute," Natasha stated.

"Great bod," Alex agreed.

"Yeah uh, I'm not ready or that."

The screams heightened as they drew closer. The appearance of Sitwell being held up by Sam as he flew forward with his wing-pack on and dumped Sitwell on the rooftop made Alex beam.

Sitwell's screams halted, reducing to a struggled shout as he panted. Sam landed and retracted the wings, turning to the trio and Sitwell. The bald agent held up his hand defensively as the four strutted forward closer to him.

"Zola's algorithm was a program!" he cried, "for choosing inside targets!"

"What targets?" Steve demanded.

"You!" Sitwell rasped, "Her! The Secretary of defence! A high school valedictorian, Bruce Banner, Steven Strange! Anyone that poses as a threat to Hydra! Now …or in the future."

Natasha and Alex shared a mortified glance.

"Future?" Steve echoed, "How could it know?"

Sitwell released a cackling laugh. Alex had to refrain from kicking him in the gut.

"How could it not?!" Sitwell snapped and stood up, "The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught Hydra how to read it. Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores! Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future."

"What then?"

Sitwell looked down and gasped, "My God, Pierce is gonna kill me…"

"What then?!" Steve demanded. Sitwell backed into Sam, who grabbed the scruff of the man's collar and gripped it tightly in his hand.

"Then the inside hellicarriers scratch people off the list," Sitwell whispered, "A few million at a time."

"Oh my god," Alex whispered.

The four found themselves dragging Sitwell once more. They pulled him off the rooftop and down the stairs, pushing him into the black car waiting on the kerb. Sam sped off down the road, taking as many turns as he could until he got onto the freeway.

"Hydra doesn't like leaks—" Sitwell began.

"Why don't you try sticking a cork in it?" Sam snapped. Alex adjusted her legs and shifted uncomfortably away from Sitwell. Her position in the middle seat made her lean closer to Natasha as she glared at the S.H.I.E.L.D Officer on her left.

"Insight's launching in sixteen hours. We're cutting it a little bit close here," Natasha reminded as she stuck her head in between Sam and Steve.

"I know, we'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the hellicarriers directly," Steve instructed.

"What?!" Sitwell leant forward in his seat, "Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea!"

Steve's jaw clenched as Sitwell continued. As Alex sighed and clenched her jaw, a scraping on the roof of the car made her head look up in confusion.

The window burst, sending shards of glass flying as Sitwell was ripped from his seat and flung from the car. Alex watched in horror as he was thrown into the direct line of a passing truck.

Natasha looked up and jumped forward into Steve's lap. Alex followed and found herself in the middle, her legs on either side of the gear stick. Bullets whizzed through the car's roof as Sam swerved to get whoever was on top of the car off.

Steve's hand went to the gear stick and pushed it into park, sending the man flying off the roof. He landed in front of them on the road, his fingers scraping the tar. The four faces watched in horror at the appearance of the Winter Solider. Cars sped around them as they swerved to avoid rear-ending the stopped car. Loud honks were sent their way as tires screeched.

The impact of a truck colliding with the back of the car sent Alex's hands gripping Sam and Steve's shoulders as hard as she could to prevent her from going through the windshield. Sam put the car into drive and sped forward, remaining in a straight line as he aimed for the assassin.

The Winter Solider effortlessly avoided the car with a graceful flip, landing once more on the roof. Sam slammed his foot down on the break. The car's tyres scraped along the road as the power of the assassin's booted feet smashed the back windows.

Natasha leant down between Alex's legs, searching for something. Alex breathed deeply as she looked up to see the weight of the man's boots sinking into the roof.

A hand came down upon the windshield, smashing the glass as the steering wheel was ripped out of Sam's grasp. Alex hid her face as the shards littered her body and hair.

"Shit!" he cried. He kept his foot on the accelerator as the car behind continued to speed after them. Alex turned to find the assassin on the hood of the vehicle, eyeing them as the pursuit continued.

The car was rammed from the behind once more and hit the side of the freeway, scratching alongside the divider.

Steve grasped his shield in his right hand and Natasha in the other. Alex immediately clung to the red head, wrapping her legs around Natasha's waist. Steve threw his body against the door as the car flipped, sending the four flying out onto the road. Sam rolled against the road as he lost grip of Alex's shirt. The two women clung to Steve and each other as they lay curled on the car door. Alex squeezed her eyes close as the door slid along the tar, creating bright sparks.

It came to a final halt and the trio scrambled off each other and for cover. Alex fled, Natasha following her. The two watched in horror as the assassin retrieved a large rocket launcher from another man and aimed it at Steve. With a push, Natasha came flying toward Alex as Steve held up his shield and took the blow, soaring backwards over the bridge.

Alex listened to the sound of what she knew was a bus crashing. That's when the fire started. The brunette hurried for cover as the assassin and others aimed their rifles and opened fire.

Sam hurried with his head lowered toward an upturned car. Alex followed closely behind him and got down on her knees. She crawled toward the car's side door and peered in, grasping the arm of a distressed man who was trying to unhook his leg from the seatbelt.

"Come on!" Alex cried and pulled on the man's arm. He looked up at her in fright, his eyes watery and face covered in blood. Alex ducked her head as bullets continued to surge through the air, whizzing past her ears. She pulled once more on the man's arm and breathed a sigh of relief when his foot came free. She rolled back as he crawled out and she motioned for him to follow her to the back of the car.

Alex peaked up from the back of the car and ducked quickly as she barely dodged another hoard of bullets. The man panted as he knelt beside her, both of them waiting for the opportune moment to run.

The rifleman and the assassin drew closer. Alex darted from the car and grabbed the civilian's forearm, dragging him with her. Another explosion sent Natasha and a car over the side of the freeway.

Alex watched as the Winter Solider moved to the side of the freeway, aiming his gun below the bridge. The rifleman surrounded him, weapons poised. Alex pushed the civilian away and gestured furiously for him to run down between the upturned cars. The man stumbled and sprinted away, dropping to his knees and crawling in between the deserted and crashed cars.

Alex saw her opportunity when the assassin jumped over the side of the freeway, disappearing. She darted from her cover after the men had followed the assassin, and rushed toward Sam. Alex and Sam sprinted to the edge of the freeway and disarmed the last gunman, sending him over the side of the bridge. Sam grasped the lone rifle in his arms and handed Alex a knife. She stood next to Sam helplessly as he aimed at the men shooting the Captain. As Steve took out the last gunman, Alex glanced at the small weapon and nodded, throwing her leg over the side of the bridge and jumping down.

Her feet hit the ground first and she fell into a roll. When she regained her balance and stood on two feet, Alex looked to Steve and then immediately raced to the upturned bus. She ran around the side and climbed on top of it. She peered down inside and automatically reached her hand in.

"Hey!" she shouted, getting the attention of the two men trying to hold onto a seriously injured woman.

"Help!" they screamed up at her. Alex sprawled herself on top of the bus and leant as far as she could in. The men held up the sobbing woman and Alex grasped her hands under the woman's armpits, pulling her up with all her mite.

Alex helped the injured woman down, carefully onto the road as she gripped her broken legs and screamed. Alex then leant in again and grabbed the other man's arm, helping pull him out. When the last man was safely out of the bus, she left the three civilians to help themselves.

Alex ran through the street, screaming at innocent people as she did.

"Go, Go!" she yelled, pushing a man and his child out of the way, "Get out!"

She ran to a young mother's aid as the woman gripped her young son and cried whilst they hovered over another individual. Alex's heart nearly stopped as she sprinted to the family and took in the sight of a seriously injured male. His hair was matted with blood and his face was dirty, large lacerations contorted his neck. One leg was bleeding profusely and there was another wound in his chest. Ambulances and police were making their way onto the scene, but the constant explosions from the Winter Soldier's rocket launchers proved it difficult for the backup to survive.

Alex bent down beside the unconscious father and ripped her belt off. She tied it around his upper thigh and pressed her shaky hands onto his chest. She prayed for the wound to stop bleeding fast, hoping that help would come before she had to move the children and mother. Alex ducked her head as another explosion sounded, this time closer. She looked up to the distressed mother and child and stood up. She picked up the man's legs and pulled, dragging him further off the road and onto the kerb.

"My phone is dead!" the mother screamed, "Please call an ambulance!"

Alex shook her head, frustration building up within her, "I don't have a phone!"

The woman wailed and dropped to her husband's side. Alex wiped her bloodied hands on her jeans and bent down to the man, beginning to attend to him as best as she could.

Alex's morality was tearing her in different directions as she continuously looked to the formulating fight between Steve and the assassin. She struggled to breathe as she stood and stepped away from the young family. The wife ignored her and continued to scream at her husband's side. Alex saw assistance coming up from down the street and waved her hand desperately to the EMT, signalling him. She quickly left the woman and sprinted into the fray, hoping not to catch a bullet anywhere in her body.

As Alex sprinted toward Steve and the assassin, she cut short when the Winter Solider went flying backwards. Her mouth hung open as she looked to Natasha, who was slumped against a car with the soldier's rocket launcher in her hands.

The arrangement of toppled cars exploded and Alex wiped her face, smearing the remnants of blood across her cheek. The sound of approaching sirens alerted her, and a bubbling sense of hope spread through her as she realised help was finally coming. She stumbled forward toward Sam who was now sporting his wing-pack.

Her stomach dropped when four black cars approached them. They circled the four, the back door's opening. Alex's throat tightened as Strike members poured out of the van's back doors, rifles ready and mouths spitting orders at the four.

"_On the ground now!" _

"_On your knees!"_

"_Drop your weapons!"_

Alex gripped the knife in her hands and squeezed, letting it finally slip to the ground.

Over a dozen of Strike agents sprinted toward them, Rumlow leading and approaching Steve.

"Drop the shield!" he demanded.

Alex was roughly pushed toward the group and knelt on the hard road as abuse was heckled at them, guns pointed at their heads.

She glared as Rumlow kicked Steve's calves, shoving him to the ground. Alex refused to hold her hands above her head in surrender. Her throat tightened as she watched a Strike agent press the barrel of a rifle to Steve's head.

She couldn't hear Rumlow's muttering, but his fear of the news helicopter whirring above them saw the four handcuffed and shoved into the back of one of the black vans. Two guards sat to the side watching them as the four sat in silence. Alex held her breath as she heard the car start and begin moving, trailing to their execution.

"Who is the Winter Solider?" Sam blurted, "Who the hell is this guy?"

"It was him," Steve stated and Alex raised her eyebrows in confusion, "He looked right at me …he didn't even know me."

"You know him?" Alex fumed, "You know this assassin?"

"It's Bucky," Steve concluded.

"Wait, Bucky as in Bucky Barnes?" Alex questioned, "You're friend from the 40's?"

"How is that even possible it was like seventy years ago," Sam protested.

"Zola," Steve spoke gravely, "Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43. Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall …they must've found him."

"None of that's your fault Steve," Natasha slurred. Alex shared a worried glance with Sam and leant over to the injured girl. Alex lifted her cuffed wrists and touched Natasha's jacket, the blood mixing in with the civilians' on her fingertips.

"Even when I had nothing I had Bucky," Steve remembered. Natasha leant back and closed her eyes, biting her lip. Alex subtly pulled her wrists apart, trying to see if the cuffs would budge so she could help Natasha. Alex exhaled as the handcuffs didn't come apart and pathetically watched Natasha's face scrunch up in pain.

"We need a doctor here!" Sam yelled at the two guards, "We don't put pressure on that wound she's gonna bleed out here on the floor –"

Alex jumped along with Sam as the guard held a bright blue buzzing electrical baton to Sam's face. Alex cried out when the guard holding the baton under Sam's nose elbowed the guard on his right and knocked him out with a sharp kick to his head.

Alex watched in disbelief as the guard pulled his helmet off to reveal Agent Hill. Alex's jaw dropped slightly as she took in Maria's delicate features and brown hair.

"That thing was squeezing my brain," she sighed, throwing the helmet to the ground.

The four watched in stunned silence as Maria fixed her hair. Her eyes then came to rest on Sam.

"Who's this guy?"

Alex pursed her lips and looked to Natasha. Maria produced a key and unlocked their handcuffs, Natasha's hands immediately going to her shoulder and pressing against the wound.

As the car jumbled around Maria waited for it to stop before hurriedly pulling out a small device and aiming it at the floor of the van. A laser melted a glowing red outline of a square on the van's floor and Maria kicked down, letting the sectioned piece drop out onto the road below. The five quickly went through the square, sliding underneath the car and rolling onto the road. They kept still as the last drove over them until standing up, finding themselves on a lone road.

"So where are we going?" Alex asked Maria as they set off through the many trees.

"Well, we need a car first," Maria answered. The group hurried through the small section of trees until they found a small set of boutiques and shops. They hadn't gone far from the city, only into Virginia. Alex could only guess they were going to be taken to a secluded building or place out in the woods to be murdered and discarded.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's fucked isn't it?" Alex stated as the five hurried toward a black jeep. Maria hurriedly picked the lock and hot-wired the car, allowing the group to jump in. Hill planted her foot on the accelerator and drove, taking the four to an unknown location.

Steve shifted at Alex's language and the brunette gave him an apologetic smile. Alex didn't know where Hill was taking them; the area was surrounded by woodland and greenery.

Natasha gave a low moan as Steve continued to help her put pressure on the gunshot wound, her head lolling from side to side every now and again. Alexandra bit her lip as a churning feeling in her stomach overtook her. Her expression was hard yet she couldn't help wonder where the group was going to go from now. She could help speculate on what plan of action Steve would give out next, if there even was a plan of action he was devising. Although despite the worry, Alex couldn't help but smirk at Rumlow's fury when Strike realised they had escaped.


	10. Chapter Six

**_Hello! Here is chapter six! The Winter Soldier story line is nearly finished, which I am incredibly excited for! Don't get me wrong, I love this plot, but I'm excited to continue past this story line and branch out into the Civil War plot. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited! It means a lot!_**

**_Mr J: Do you mean a love triangle between Alex, Natasha and Steve? Or Bucky? Correct me if I'm wrong please! If you're including Alex and Natasha, you'll find out soon about those two! _**

**_Helen delia: Yes, the driver was Wolverine, I couldn't resist not giving him a cameo!_**

_**Square Route of Pizza: Oh my gosh, how embarrassing! Thank you so much for correcting me! I have to go back and edit the chapter, thank you!**_

_**CarpeNoctem13: Thank you, you're so lovely. I honestly don't mind that this isn't extremely popular, as long as people read it and like it then I'm all good! Thank you though :)**_

_**This is a really long chapter. Please enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

The jeep's door was pulled open, revealing the back of what Alex could only assume was a dam. Steve carefully helped Natasha out, Sam following closely behind. Alex stepped out of jeep, her feet touching the concrete and looked around, her chin raised as she took in the distant humming of birds and the lush forest surrounding them.

The group followed Maria who led them to a gated entrance. She pulled the chained door open, Steve hurrying through with Natasha. Alex bit her lip and glanced at Sam, following the group closely.

"She's lost at least a pint!" Maria called to an approaching man who came running down the long tunnel toward them.

"Maybe two!" Sam added.

"Let me take her!" The suited man exclaimed.

"She'll wanna see him first," Maria stated. Alex's forehead crinkled as she was left guessing at what Hill meant. There was a small feeling prodding in the back of Alex's mind that told her something was possibly wrong. _Him_ could be anyone. The brunette came to the conclusion that it was probably Natasha's father or boyfriend, maybe Stark, possibly one of the other Avengers.

They hurried to a sectioned part of the tunnel that was separated by white screens. The man rushed forward and pulled the screen back, revealing a sombre Nick Fury lying in a makeshift hospital bed.

Alex inhaled sharply and her eyes popped open. Her mouth covered her hand as she took in Fury's healthy state, stepping back.

He lifted his head to them and cleared his throat, "About damn time."

Alex shook her head in astonishment and cracked a small smile. Natasha was ushered over to a seat where she removed her bloodied jacket and let the man attend to her wound. Alex stood next to Sam, her hands on her hips, watching the Nick Fury, the once powerful man before her now reduced to living off of the support machines he was hooked up to.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collar bone, perforated liver," Fury drawled, "One helluva headache."

"Don't forget your collapsed lung," the doctor added.

"Oh, let's not forget that," Nick joked, "otherwise, I'm good."

"They cut you open, you're heart stopped," Natasha stated.

"Hit myself with _Tetrodotoxin B;_ slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress …didn't work so great for him but we found a use for it," Fury explained,

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Steve asked.

"Any attempt on the Director's life had to look successful," Maria explained.

"Can't kill ya if ya already dead," Fury mused, "'sides, I wasn't sure who to trust."

The room fell silent. Alex kept her hands on her hips as she looked around the small set up. Sam sat down on one of the plastic chairs, his eyes strained on the beeping machines Fury was hooked up to. Steve was silent and stood in front of Fury's bed, milling over whatever was going on in his head. When Natasha's shoulder was dressed, the doctor then went and helped Fury out of the hospital bed and over to a table. Maria produced a file and placed it in front of him. He opened the file and held up and black and white photo of a young man.

Alex studied the photograph with a hard gaze.

"This man declined the Noble Peace Prize. He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility," Fury grunted and threw the picture back onto the table. Fury leant forward in his chair, "See its stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

"We have to stop the launch," Natasha spoke.

"I don't think the consul's accepting my calls anymore," Fury retorted and lifted the lid of a briefcase. Inside were three glowing computer chips.

"What's that?" Sam asked. Alex drew closer, coming to stand beside Sam. She blinked down at the computer chips, wondering how on earth something so insignificant would be of any help.

"Once the hellicarriers reach three thousand feet," Maria began and turned around the computer screen to reveal a diagram, "They'll triangulate within satellites, becoming fully weaponised."

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own," Fury instructed.

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work because if even one of those ships remains operational …a whole lot of people are gonna die," Maria explained.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is Hydra. To get past them and insert these server blades maybe, just maybe we can salvage what's left—"

"We're not salvaging anything! We're not just taking down the carriers Nick, we're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D," Steve snapped. Alex's mind drifted to Mila and whether her friend was apart of this whole situation.

"S.H.I.E.L.D had nothing to do with this!" Fury hissed.

"You gave me this mission, this is how it ends," Steve interrupted, "S.H.I.E.L.D's been compromised –you said so yourself! Hydra grew right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave?" Fury retorted, "_I_ noticed."

"How many paid the price before you did?" Steve concluded.

Fury sighed, "Look, I didn't know about Barnes."

"Even if you had, would you have told me?" Steve questioned, "Or would you have compartmentalised that too? S.H.I.E.L.D, Hydra …it all goes."

Alex and Sam watched the argument play out in amazement and stunned silence, both shifting uncomfortably.

"He's right," Maria agreed. Fury looked to Sam.

"Don't look at me, I do what he does. Just slower," he stated.

Fury glanced at Steve and looked down, nodding.

"Well," he sighed and leant back in his chair, "Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain."

Steve inhaled and gave a curt nod. Alex out of the corner of her eye saw the doctor glance at her and begin to pack up the bloodied bandages and equipment he had used on Natasha. Steve left the sectioned room, walking down through the tunnel. It was silent as everyone milled over their own thoughts. Alex sighed and went to the doctor, helping him pack away the equipment.

"I recognise you," he stated and Alex looked up in surprise. Alex blinked at the man and raised her eyebrows.

"You know me?" She questioned him quietly, glancing back to Fury and the others who were still seated at the table.

The man nodded, "I knew your father."

Alex's throat tightened. Her knees felt like rubber and her mouth went dry. She coughed and placed her hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing slightly, "Can we talk somewhere else please?"

The doctor looked up and nodded. He glanced at Fury and together he and Alex shuffled past the table and around the screens. As Alex stood scraping her shoes against the floor as the doctor stood in front of her, Sam peered out and studied the two before walking down the tunnel in the direction Steve had left.

Alex watched Sam's retreating back before looking to the doctor.

"Alex," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Patrick," he replied and took her hand, giving it a gentle shake.

Alex went silent, not knowing what to say. She kept her gaze firmly on her shoes. Patrick took note of her uneasiness and frowned. Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out the photograph, handing it to Patrick. The doctor's eyes widened as he took in the marked faces of Frank and Greta Freeman.

Patrick was perplexed. He looked up at Alex with a puzzled expression.

"Hydra broke into my apartment and I ...found this photo ... like this," Alex explained.

Patrick paused, "You're father was a good man, we worked together. He was a close friend of mine."

"What hospital did you work in before S.H.I.E.L.D?" Alex asked.

Patrick's eyebrows furrowed, "Hmm? No, I've always worked for S.H.I.E.L.D."

This time Alex's face scrunched up in confusion, "How did you know my dad then?"

Patrick handed the photo back to Alex, "Frank worked for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Alex's face dropped. Her heart sped up and pounded against her ribcage as Patrick's words sunk in.

"W-w-what?" she stammered. Her mind tried to wrap around his revelation.

"You didn't know?" Patrick asked.

"He died when I was two, he died in a car accident," Alex explained, "That's what my mom told me. He ...he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Patrick shook his head and tsked, "Come with me."

Alex followed Patrick down the tunnel where he stopped once they were away from the prying ears of Fury, Maria and Natasha.

"Frank was head of S.H.I.E.L.D's medical department. He ...Frank's death wasn't accidental. I can't ...I shouldn't be telling you this, but," Patrick sighed, "Frank was assassinated. By Hydra."

Alex blinked as her eyes started to well with tears. She sniffed and wiped her cheek, "What the fuck?!" her voice rose, she wanted to scream in frustration.

"Now they want to kill my mother?" She asked timidly after a deep breath, "And me? Why would they kill him?"

Patrick shuffled his feet and glanced back to the screened off area where Fury sat.

"Your father developed a copy of the super soldier serum," Patrick explained in a hushed voice. The man leant in and Alex stepped closer.

"Like the serum that Steve was injected with back in the 40's?" Alex whispered.

Patrick shrugged, "Partially. This serum was formulated with Vita-Rays, much like Erskine's, but it contained the mutant _X gene_. Your father spent years developing this for S.H.I.E.L.D. I helped him sometimes. Hydra saw this and wanted him. Frank refused and so they killed him. Your mother packed you all up and moved to a safe house in Hartford. I haven't seen you and your family in twenty-two years."

Alex felt far away from her body. Her head buzzed and the information made her dizzy. She put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"I was born in Hartford, Connecticut," Alex insisted.

Patrick shook his head, "Your parents moved a few years before you were born to DC. You're father was based here in the city and your mother lived in Pennsylvania with your brother and sister. I remember when you were born. Your father was so happy …Lancaster, Pennsylvania is where you were born. Your father was too."

Alex's head swam and she groaned lightly. She opened her eyes and stared at Patrick. The man who knew her father so well stood frowning sympathetically at her. He reached toward her and grasped her hands in his calloused ones.

"My mother is not safe," Alex's voice cracked, "And I can't get to her …and this is all gonna play out and while it does in the back of my head no matter how hard I try to push it away all the secrets that have been kept from me are going to be there …and I don't know if I can sit back while somewhere _something_ might be happening to my family."

Patrick grimaced and nodded understandingly. He was at a loss for words to comfort the woman in front of him.

"Why wasn't I told?" She whispered.

"To keep you and your siblings safe," Patrick answered.

"But Hydra know me. They've been breeding under S.H.I.E.L.D's nose, _in_ S.H.I.E.L.D's ranks! Why didn't they just kill me in the beginning?"

Patrick rubbed his forehead, "I don't know. Perhaps, they've been waiting for the right moment …"

Alex nodded and pulled her hands out of Patrick's grasp, "That's extremely comforting. Thank you, sir."

Patrick gave a small smile and nodded. Together they walked back up through the tunnel to Fury and the others. A deep hole in Alex's chest continued to expand and engulf her with thousands of thoughts and pain. Her chest ached and her mind was heavy.

As they walked, Sam approached them from the opposite end.

"Time to suit up, Freeman," Sam called to her. Alex blinked up at Sam and inhaled. She stepped into the screened section, crossing her arms as she pushed and pushed the information Patrick had revealed to her moments before as far as she could from her mind.

"Where's Cap?" Natasha asked.

"He went to suit up," Sam mused.

"You'll be needing this," Maria spoke to Alex and stood. She moved to Nick's bed and picked up a large backpack. She unzipped it and pulled out the crimson red suit that belonged to Alex.

Alex let out a bark of laughter as she caught the dark red suit, "Do I even wanna know how you got this?"

"Your locker code should _not_ be your birthday," Maria smirked. Alex felt the material in her hands and looked to Natasha. The red head's face was unreadable as Alex's green eyes gazed over her fellow agent's pale face. Alex bit her lip and tore her eyes away from Natasha, looking back down at her suit instead.

"Natasha will pose as councilwoman Hawley," Fury determined.

"How?" Alex asked.

"Through the magic of prosthetic skin technology," Natasha drawled with a smirk.

Alex nodded and disappeared behind the screen. She pulled off her shirt and leather jacket. She dumped the items on the damp concrete and then shimmied out of her jeans. Alex exhaled in bliss as she pulled the red leather on. She hadn't worn the suit in seven months. The dark red leather felt so familiar and nostalgic as images of her participating in solo operations and missions shifted through her head.

When she returned she found Sam with his wing-pack on. Together they followed Hill out of the dam and into the forest. Alex's smile grew large, her chest warming Steve appeared in his old 1940's attire, sporting his shield.

"I wonder how much trouble you'll get in when they find out you stole it," Alex teased him.

"It is _mine_," Steve countered.

They hurried through the trees, their boot-clad feet stomping against the damp earth. As they broke through the tree line, the city greeting them, Alex frowned at the sight. She was unsure of the outcome on what they were to do, she was unsure of how many more people would die and what would play out.

"Steve," Alex whispered to the large man, "Is _he_ gonna be there?"

Steve hesitated, "Yeah ...he is."

Alex nodded and dropped the subject, hurrying closely behind Sam as they continued the walk.

The four made their way through the city unnoticed and found themselves breaking into the communications department in the Triskelion. With a swift knock to the metal door, a stunned communications technician appeared.

Alex held the gun Maria had given her tightly in her hand as she pointed it at the unlucky technician.

"'Excuse us," Steve spoke. The technician threw his hands in the air and nodded. He hurriedly stepped to the side and let them pass through.

The four made their way into the communications room, ignoring the wide-eyed S.H.I.E.L.D technicians that gaped at them.

Steve immediately moved to an intercom, "Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D agents –this is Steve Rogers."

Alex's hand gripped the weapon she held tightly, ready for any disturbance that could arrive. She and Maria covered Steve as he spoke into the intercom.

"You've heard a lot about me in the past few days," Steve continued, "Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down, but I think it's time you know the truth."

Steve took a deep breath, "S.H.I.E.L.D is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The Strike and Insight crew are Hydra as well. I don't know how many more but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want –absolute control. They shot Nick Fury …and it won't end there. If you launch those hellicarriers today Hydra will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way."

Alex grimaced as she took in Steve's words. Her mind flickered to the faces of agents she had worked with over the years, the people she had passed in the hallway. Security that escorted her to and from different offices. Mila.

"Unless we stop them," Cap spoke earnestly, "I know I'm asking a lot. The price of freedom is a lot, it always has been. And it's the price I'm willing to pay and if I'm the only one then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."

Steve stopped the intercom and Sam stepped forward, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Did you write that down first or was it off the top of your head?" he asked jokingly.

Alex lowered her weapon. Her admiration for the large man rung clear in her being as she stepped closer to him. As expected, a loud siren echoed from outside and the four turned along with the technicians to face the glass wall. Outside the water surrounding the Triskelion began to bubble, revealing the underwater hellicarriers that sat in the Potomac River.

"Shit!" Alex cursed as she stared at the swirling water in disbelief.

"I'll stay here!" Maria stated, "You guys go!"

Steve, Sam and Alex departed from the communications room and sprinted out of the building. They ran across the concrete tarmac where Alex began to gasp and marvel at the rising hellicarriers.

"Hey Cap!" Sam called, "How do we know the good guys from the bad guys?"

"If they're shooting at you –they're bad!" he answered.

Alex's stomach dropped as they ran toward the edge of the tarmac. Sam's wing-pack expanded and she felt her arm get grabbed. Her feet ceased to touch the tarmac and suddenly, she was flying. Alex choked as the wind rushed up around her face and she found herself dangling from Sam's grip. A small scream of surprise escaped her lips.

She was airborne for only mere moments before Sam dropped her onto the tarmac below. She landed beside Steve, who had effortlessly jumped without any assistance.

Alex sprinted alongside Cap, huddling behind his large form and shield as bullets whizzed through the air at them. An assortment of crated equipment and cargo played perfect cover for Cap and Alex as they ducked behind the various crates.

Alex cartwheeled over a cargo box, sending a swift kick to a Hydra agent's head as he appeared before her. She disarmed another and sent him to the ground, taking quick cover alongside Cap as they peered around to get a better view of the many agents.

"Plan?" Alex panted.

"Attack!" Steve suggested.

"Okay that sounds good," she muttered to herself. The two split, both running in different directions. Alex pointed her gun at the next available target, taking out another two Hydra agents before re-joining Steve. She panted as she leant against the crate opposite him, aiming her gun at approaching Hydra agents. Steve stuck his hand into his belt and pulled out a small round device. Alex immediately recognised it as a grenade. Her eyes widened and she felt a smile pull at her lips.

She watched as Steve rolled it toward the approaching men and in seconds, the device exploded, sending the agents backwards onto the ground. Above their heads Sam zoomed through the air, dodging various rockets that were launched at him. They exploded around him, making the soldier fly around in circles to avoid getting hit.

"Hey Cap –I found those bad guys you were talking about!" Sam exclaimed through his earpiece. Alex held a finger to her ear and listened to him carefully.

Steve leant around the crate to assess the area.

"You okay?" he panted, his eyes on Alex. She nodded, her arms wove around her stomach as she tried to reagin her breath. Steve repeated the question to Sam.

"Not dead yet!" he replied as explosions erupted around his tiny figure in the sky. The hellicarriers continued to rise into the air. Alex swallowed the lump in her throat as the engines powered intensely.

"Alright, I'm in," Sam's voice crackled through Alex's earpiece.

Alex followed Cap as they both ran through the smoke that hailed down from all the explosions that had erupted above them. She shot her handgun at the Hydra agents, closely following Steve as he sent the men to the ground with his shield.

She watched in awe as she continued to fire at another figure as Steve effortlessly disarmed and disengaged a cluster of Hydra agents.

"8 minutes," Came Maria's voice.

"I'm on it!"

Alex went to follow Cap but the bullet that raced past her ear made the brunette ditch him as he ran through the open door. She turned and dropped to the floor, rolling out of the way another Hydra member shot at her.

Alex shot the man quickly and raced through the door, following Cap's movements as she desperately huffed after him. She was led through the small building and out through another door which placed her on the other side of the tarmac. The destruction that met her made Alex's eyes widen. She sprinted across the tarmac, dodging more shots as she headed to the cargo boxes for cover. She darted behind the crates and ran out into the open tarmac, immediately being met by Sam and Cap. Alex breathed a sigh of relief as she caught sight of the dup and raced to meet them.

Alex cried out when Cap was sent over the side of the tarmac. She stopped in her tracks as the Winter Soldier appeared and grabbed Sam's wing before he could dive over the edge.

Alex ducked behind the cargo crate again and shot at the assassin just as Sam did. His position in the air gave advantage over the man as he hovered above his back-flipping form.

Alex continued to shoot at the Winter Soldier, watching in horror as the assassin threw out a grappling hook that connected with Sam's wing-pack. Suddenly, the bullets in her handgun ran out. Alex desperately patted her thighs down, her hands hitting the pouches strapped to her legs as she searched for more bullets. Both pouches were empty. Alex swallowed and dropped the gun. It clattered to the ground, completely discarded.

Alex stupidly ran out from being the cargo crates, completely unarmed toward the Winter Soldier. His back was to her and she watched as he kicked Sam over the edge of the tarmac. Just as Sam disappeared over the edge, Alex leapt. Her legs wrapped around the Winter Soldier's neck as she sat atop his shoulders and hung on. The Winter Soldier's hands went to her thighs and squeezed, ripping her off and throwing her to the ground.

Alex coughed loudly as her breath was knocked out of her. She went to stand but was kicked down roughly. Hands gripped her forearms and pulled her up into the air. She stared down at the Winter Soldier's hard face and kicked him. He let go of Alex as her boot connected with his jaw, sending her onto her feet.

Alex dodged his fist as she went to roundhouse kick him again. His foot connected with her chest and she was sent to the ground once more. Alex threw her body upward, but the Winter Soldier's foot pushed her down. Her back connected with the tarmac again.

The Winter Soldier glared down at Alex as he eerily placed his boot gently on her chest, slowly, then moved it to her neck where he stepped down.

Alex's hands immediately rose to his boot and pushed, struggling to breathe as he continued to press down on her neck. She held his gaze as she kicked fiercely, attempting to hit him anywhere. No matter how many times her boot connected with his groin, the assassin didn't budge.

She held the man's gaze as she crumbled before him under the pressure of his boot. His blue eyes darted to the side and suddenly, his boot was off her neck. Alex gasped and spluttered for air as he stepped back from her. Without warning, his foot came up once again and hit her in the side of her head. Alex's vision went black as her temple split. Her head lolled onto the tarmac, her mouth agape as she gurgled in pain.

Calmly and without a word, the assassin took one last look to the side and then to Alex, and turned, disappearing.

Alex lay motionless on the edge of the tarmac for a few moments. Her head spun and hurriedly, her vision began to spot. She blinked harshly as she regained her sight. Her ears buzzed and she found it hard to hear. Blood leaked down the side of her face and she rolled onto her stomach, a strange noise emitting from her mouth. Her hand shot to her throat as she coughed. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees before sitting back and holding her stomach.

"Cap?" She wheezed into her earpiece. Unsure if he had replied, she could barely hear her own voice.

"Alex –move to the consul and cover Natasha!"

The buzzing in her ear continued but she could just make out the sound of Steve's voice.

"I'm on it!"

Alex stumbled as she stood. Still unarmed, she sprinted across the tarmac, panting as she raced toward the door she had entered from.

Alex rushed through the building, her body hitting walls as her bruised body was pushed harder and harder. She continued taking out targets as she headed toward the consul. As she panted up to the 41st floor, the sight of Rumlow and Sam fighting in the room directly in front of her distracted her from carrying on.

Alex rushed into the room as Rumlow's back faced her. The hatred she held for the man surged inside her as she flung through he door, leg ready, and kicked him around the side.

Rumlow stumbled. Alex's kick threw him off guard as she shared an aggravated glance with Sam. Rumlow got to his feet and eyed Alex's bloodied face.

"I gotta say Freeman," he spat, "You look like shit."

He rushed toward Alex and she attempted to step to the side, only to have Rumlow send a swift kick to her chin. Alex didn't want to see her face. She could only assume that from the pain she felt, and the headache that surged through her head, that she would be unrecognisable in the morning. That's if she made it to the morning.

Alex dropped to the floor and crawled away as Sam intercepted Rumlow's next blow. Alex's eyes found a discarded handgun resting a few feet away from her. She crawled desperately toward the weapon, her hand grasping it tightly. She turned and raised the gun, ready to fire at Rumlow, only to have the weapon click loudly. Alex yelled in frustration and threw the gun away from her. She got back onto her feet and raced out of the room, "He's all your's, Sam!" Alex screeched, leaving Sam to finish Rumlow.

Alex gripped the railing as she pulled herself to the counsel room. Alex attacked another Hydra agent from behind with her knife. She bent down and picked up his rifle, using it to take down any other approaching figures. She shot the two guards before the door and kicked it open, entering the room. Her chest heaved with ragged breaths and her cheeks and lips were covered in bleeding scratches.

"More company," Piece mused as he took in Alexandra's form.

Alex quickly moved to Natasha who stood behind a holographic computer screen. The hellicarriers outside began to withdraw the guns and freeze mid-air. She exhaled as the hellicarriers were dismantled, a wave of relief overcoming her.

Alex turned sharply to Pierce and glared at him with cold eyes.

"You've grown into the perfect spy, agent Freeman," Pierce spoke, "It's a shame your father isn't here to see you now."

"You killed him," Alex spat, "He refused you and you killed him. He didn't want to conform to your sick and evil ways so you killed him."

Pierce waved his hands, "Simple as that."

Alex's lip trembled and her face scrunched up in rage. The hellicarriers outside began to self-destruct.

"What a waste," Pierce hissed as he glared at the carriers exploding outside the window.

"You still on the fence about Roger's chances?" Natasha asked.

"Time to go councilwoman! This way!" Pierce instructed, "You're gonna fly me outta here."

Alex went to raise the rifle but Fury held up his hand to stop her. Natasha followed Pierce. Alex watched with wide eyes as Fury nor Natasha did anything to stop him.

"You know, there was a time that I would've taken a bullet for you," Fury spoke.

"You already did," Pierce smirked. The blonde man went to open his mouth again but Natasha's body dropping to the ground made him stop. Alex felt compelled to rush to her fellow agent, but her feet kept her locked in her position. Alex watched as the redhead fell to the floor, her body twitched uncontrollably as electricity raced through her.

Alex raised her rifle to Pierce once more but the shots that rang out weren't hers. Alex looked to her left to find Fury with a gun held tightly in his hand. Pierce fell back, smashing through the glass wall, his body lying on millions of glass shards. Blood stained his white shirt, growing and growing darker as it seeped out of his chest.

Alex sighed as Fury lowered his gun.

"I wish I did it," she mumbled. Fury glanced at Alex before rushing over to Natasha. Alex trailed after him, dropping the rifle along the way. She hovered over Natasha's limp form as Fury reached down and shook her.

"Romanoff!" he hissed, giving her should a shake, "Natasha! Natasha! Come on!"

Alex broke out into a grin as Natasha eyebrow quirked. Her eyes slowly opened as she blinked up at Fury and Alex.

"Ow," she croaked, "Those really do sting."

The hellicarriers continued to explode and self-destroy as Fury and Alex helped rush Natasha to the helicopter. Alex buckled herself into he back of the helicopter as Natasha took the role of pilot with Fury next to her. Natasha pulled on her black suit and discarded the blue dress and blazer, leaving them on the small helicopter pad as she took off.

"Where are you?" Natasha exclaimed into her earpiece. Alex's fingers went to her ear only to find that her communicator had fallen out.

Alex gripped onto the harness strapped across her chest as Natasha turned the helicopter sharply, flying toward the collapsing building.

"We're on it! Stay where you are!" Natasha yelled.

The chopper whizzed through the air toward the upper floor. Alex's stomach flipped as the helicopter darted to the right and turned. A body slamming in through the open door made Alex's hand fling out as she clung to Sam's shirt. His legs flew out beneath him as they dangled through the open side door, which had been knocked off by the force of his body hitting it.

"41st floor! 41st!" Sam cried as Natasha levelled the chopper.

"It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building!" Fury snapped back to him.

Alex helped him up and pushed him into the seat next to her. He shakily bucked himself in and watched the building demolish before them as the hellicarriers fell into it.

"Hill! Where's Steve? Do you have a location on Rogers?" Natasha shouted into her intercom.

Alex's heart sank as the chopper whizzed away from the Triskelion. Her heart sank even further as Natasha relayed to Sam and Alex that Steve was possibly still on the one of the hellicarriers.

Alex leant her head back and listened as the helicopter flew through the air. She was exhausted. Her whole body ached and her throat was sporting a patchy purple bruise. Her hairline was drenched in sweat and blood, and her suit was beginning to suffocate her. Her legs and arms felt claustrophobic in the tight material.

Her head swam as Patrick's revelation about her father replayed over in her head, followed by the Winter Soldier's hard glare as he stomped down on her throat.

"You okay Wilson?" Natasha called over the helicopter's blades cutting through the air.

"Yeah," Sam nodded and kept his gaze focused on Fury and Natasha in the control pit, "You okay?" he then asked Alex.

Alex gave a stiff nod and kept her pained gaze staring out at the city as they sped through the air. Her stomach dropped and her breath came out in shallow pants as she listened to the helicopter and Triskelion crumble.


	11. Chapter Seven

**Quick update for Everywhere and Nowhere. Here is Chapter Seven, please enjoy and review :) This is the last of the Winter Soldier plot line! **

**Helen delia: Don't worry, this IS an eventual Bucky/oc fic. Alex and Bucky will definitely cross paths again! But Alex is also human who falls in and out of love with many people ...you'll have to wait and see :)**

**Please enjoy this extremely long chapter!**

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

Alex smiled gratefully up at the nurse as she gently pressed against her forehead, making sure the butterfly bandage was stuck on over the stitches.

"There you go," the nurse beamed, "All done. The laceration on your thigh needs another bandage swap so just prop your leg up –very good, and I'll fix that for you."

Alex laid her head back onto the pillow and waited patiently for the nurse to change the pus-covered and bloodied bandage on her thigh.

"All done! You should get some rest now," She suggested and stepped back from the hospital bed.

"Uh, is there a phone I could use?" Alex asked quietly. The nurse nodded, her blonde head bobbing up and down enthusiastically.

"Sure, there's the public one just in the hall! Here, let me help you up."

Alex refrained from rolling her eyes and let the nurse help her off the bed. She pulled her arm out of the nurse's grasp and gave her an awkward smile.

"I can handle it. Thanks," she told the woman and smoothed out the white hospital gown. She was grateful that the back wasn't open, the underwear the nurse had given her were ugly and too big.

Alex stepped into the hallway and moved out of the small hospital room. She had been there for two days and the private S.H.I.E.L.D hospital was packed with armed guards. She frowned at what the public hospitals must look like; so many civilians had been injured over the past few days.

Alex followed the nurse down the hall. The blonde woman in the pink scrubs stopped at a phone on the wall and pulled it off, handing it to Alex. The brunette smiled thankfully at the nurse and gestured for her to leave. When the nurse left, trailing back down the long hall, Alex leant against the wall and sighed with relief. She then cleared her throat and dialled her sister's number with shaky fingers. She held her breath as the phone rung.

"Hello?" Kate answered.

Alex exhaled, "Katie …"

"Oh my god! Alex! Alex, you're okay! Jesus Al, where have you been? You never answered my calls! And Washington is –D.C is ruined! I saw you on the news in the middle of the road! Alex, tell me what –"

"Kate, I'm okay," Alex nervously chuckled, "Everything is okay now. S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised but we stopped it. I'm okay."

"S.H.I.E.L.D's building went down. I saw the hellicarriers and everything. Everyone in New York is talking about it! Everyone on this earth is talking about it! You're on the international news!" Kate gulped.

"I know," Alex sighed, eyeing a nearby guard that passed her, prowling the hallway with a rifle, "I'm sorry I never got back to you. I was busy and I don't know what happened to my phone."

"Busy? You were arrested. Along with Captain America! Alex—," Kate replied.

"Did you and Jimmy get home okay?" Alex interrupted.

Kate hesitated, "Yeah we did, there were no problems. My mind's been going crazy lately Alex. After the whole thing that happened in D.C and then Mom showed up the other day—"

"Wait, Mom's there?" Alex cut in. She looked over her shoulder and switched the phone to her other ear, cradling it tightly against her head.

"Yeah, she just showed up with a suitcase saying she wanted to be with us. Look, Alex, I'm really scared. Jimmy's hasn't spoken a word since we got home and when I went to tuck him into bed last night he asked me ..."

"He asked you what?" Alex asked in a grave whisper.

Kate sighed heavily into the phone, "He asked me ...he asked me if you were ever going to hurt him. He said '_Mommy, will she do what she did to that man that attacked you to us?'_ I told him no. I told him that you're a ...good person and ...you were protecting us. Christ, Alex! I told him the man was sleeping! Not dead, sleeping! The poor boy's petrified and so am I," Kate's voice cracked.

"It's all my fault," Alex swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'm so sorry, Katie," Alex whispered.

Kate was silent.

"I need to speak to Mom," Alex blurted, realising that Kate was not going to reply.

"Okay," Kate finally muttered, "I love you."

"I love you too. Stay safe. I'll come over in a few days. Then I'll explain everything," Alex promised.

Kate didn't reply. She heard the exchanging of soft words in the distance and the voice of her mother. She heard the phone being placed into another's hands.

"Baby?" Greta breathed.

"I'm twenty-four, Mom," Alex reminded the woman, a sudden reaction that Alex herself marvelled at. Of all the things she could say to her mother, whom she hadn't spoken to or seen in years, and she chose a sarcastic remark. Alex sniffed and glanced around at her surroundings, covering her face with her free hand as tears began to well up in her green eyes.

Alex's lip quivered as she let out a gushing breath into the receiver, "Mom …"

"Honey, it's okay," Greta soothed.

"I'm glad you're okay, I thought …I thought that," Alex shook her head to rid the impending dread slithering into her mind, "Mom, how come I never knew about Dad working with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Great paused. Alex knew it was the wrong thing to state, but she couldn't hold her tongue.

"Who told you?" Greta demanded, her voice dropping into a low tone.

"An old friend of his," Alex replied. She licked her lips and scratched her nose, "I was born in Lancaster, huh? Not Hartford? Gee, I'd love to see my birth certificate right now. I'd love to see if Alex is even my real name –"

"You calm down right now!" Greta exclaimed. Alex flinched at the ferocity of her mother's tone.

Alex took a deep breath, calming herself before she said anything she would regret, "Ma, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm a valuable agent and I found out something just recently in the past couple of days that …I can't even do this right now. Look, I'm going to be up there soon and when I get there we need to talk, okay? There are so many things I need to tell you, Mom but whilst I'm gone and you're with Kate, you gotta damn help her. I know we haven't been the best of kids but don't go back to Hartford. Stay with Kate and stay safe okay?"

"Yeah ... I know," Greta murmured, "_I _love you, hon."

Alex dragged her hand down from her forehead, pressing against her eyes to stop more tears from falling. Then she wiped her cheeks, "I have to go."

"Bye."

Alex slammed the phone back onto the hook and exhaled. She turned and treaded her way back to the hospital room. She sat down on the bed and stared at the white ceiling, her hands folded over her stomach as her brown hair splayed out around her on the crisp white pillow underneath her aching head. She imagined greeting her mother and sister in Brooklyn. She imagined holding her sister tightly as she explained everything to them. She imagined hugging her mother ...could she tell them what she had done? Maybe not the important details. Alex sighed. There was no point in letting her thoughts run through her mind, thoughts that consisted of her retiring from S.H.I.E.L.D and the agent status she knew so well and held onto.

"I don't even know what I would do if I quit," Alex murmured to herself. She rested ran her hands up and down her stomach in a soothing motion and closed her eyes.

* * *

Alex groaned. Her head was pounding and her ears were ringing dangerously loudly. Someone was shaking her shoulder and immediately the brunette's eyes shot open. Unaware of her surroundings as her mind struggled to step into reality, she gasped. Her body leant forward, her chest rising and falling as she regained her breath. Sitting upright, she gripped the railing on the side of the bed, her knuckles turning white.

Alex breathed heavily as she blinked at Sam with wide eyes.

"Whoa, it's just me," Sam spoke, "Sorry ...should have known you'd react. I came to get you. We're moving out."

Alex nodded and swallowed the saliva in her dry mouth.

"You'll need these," Sam muttered and handed Alex a plastic bag. She peered inside and picked up the jeans and shirt.

"I'll meet you in the hall."

Sam exited the room, closing the door silently behind him. Alex placed her feet on the floor and scooted off the bed. She slowly pulled the hospital gown off her body and stepped into the blue jeans. She slipped the white long-sleeved shirt over her head and pulled on the brown jacket -the jacket she had left dumped on the damp floor of the tunnel.

She slid her feet into the beaten up boots and did the laces. She then stood up straight, stretching slightly, and left the hospital room. She met Sam in the hall and together the two entered another room.

Alex was pleased to find Steve awake and rested. He gave her a kind smile and Alex returned it with a bigger grin. Awkwardly, she stepped forward and placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Glad to see you looking good, Cap," She beamed.

Steve shrugged and hopped off the hospital bed, "Same to you."

"Where're we going?" Alex questioned as they sped out off the hospital toward a black van.

"We've got somewhere important to be," Steve replied. Alex jumped into the back of the vehicle and pulled the seatbelt across her chest. She sat in silence as Steve drove. When they arrived at Arlington Cemetery, Alex looked at Sam and Steve with a raised eyebrow. She followed them to a specific grave under a tree where a man dressed all in black turned to greet them.

Nick Fury looked unrecognisable in civilian clothing. Alex leant forward to inspect him more closely, unaware that her actions noticeably annoyed the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury's mouth pulled into a tight line.

"So you've experienced this sort of thing before," he began. Alex placed her hands on her hips and inspected the grave marked with Fury's name.

"You get used to it," Steve mused.

"We've been data-mining Hydra's files. Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm headed to Europe tonight, wanted to ask if you'll come."

"There's something I gotta do first," Steve stated, looking to Sam.

"How 'bout you, Wilson? Could use a man with your abilities," Fury cajoled.

"I'm more of a soldier than a spy," Sam retorted. Fury glanced to Alex.

The young woman shrugged and gave him a small smile, "My schedule's a bit booked out for the moment."

Fury nodded, "Alright then."

Wordlessly, Sam reached his arm out and shook Fury's hand. Alex and Steve followed suite.

"Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here," Fury instructed, pointing to the tombstone. "Before I go," he reached into his leather jacket and produced a file, "I think you'd be wanting this, Freeman."

Alex hesitantly took the file. She opened it and was met with a black and white photograph of her father. The brunette looked up in question at Fury, her mouth open to reply, only to find him walking away. Alex closed her mouth, her eyebrows knotting together, as a wave of sadness fell over her. She felt the urge to race after Fury, accept his offer of accompanying him to Europe, and question him about her father, but something kept her rooted to the green grass she stood on.

"You should be honoured –that's the closest he gets to saying thank you," A voice drawled. Steve and Sam automatically turned their heads to the source of the voice. Alex licked her lips and tore her large eyes away from Fury's retreating back, only to find Natasha sauntering towards them.

Steve strolled toward her, "Not going with him?"

"No," Natasha smiled.

"Not staying here?" Steve asked.

Natasha smirked, "I blew all my covers. I gotta go figure out a new identity."

"That might take a while," Steve retorted.

"I'm counting on it," the redhead promised, "That thing you asked for-" Natasha handed a brown file that she had under her jacket to Steve, "called in a few favours from _Kiev_ ...now do me a favour and call that nurse."

"She's not a nurse," Steve stated.

The corner of Natasha's lips twitched upward, "And you're not a S.H.I.E.L.D agent."

"What was her name again?" Steve asked.

"Sharon …she's nice."

Alex leant into Sam, "Do you think they're gonna kiss?" she whispered in his ear as they watched the two exchange smiles and words. Alex bit her lip as she watched the two people in front of interact.

Sam shook his head, "Uh-uh …mmm, nah."

Alex gazed at Natasha, the redhead glanced her way. Alex's lips pulled up into a smile. Although Natasha did not return the gesture, her eyes lit up. Sam and Alex watched in amusement as Natasha leant forward and kissed Steve's cheek.

"I told you they would kiss," Alex muttered.

"Shut up, that doesn't count," Sam responded with a smirk. Alex trailed toward Steve as Natasha turned and walked away.

"See ya, Nat!" Alex called cheerily after the redhead. Natasha raised her hand and waved as she retreated along the line of graves, soon disappearing.

Steve opened the file; Sam and Alex both looking over his shoulders at the eerie photograph of the Winter Soldier frozen in a cryogenic tank. Alex's green eyes then darted to the small black and white photograph of what she could only assume was Bucky in what looked to be a uniform from World War Two–before he became the Winter Soldier.

"You going after him?" Sam asked.

"You don't have to come with me," Steve stated.

"I know," Sam replied. "When do we start?"

"Right now," Steve concluded, closing the folder.

"Well, you guys have fun," Alex stretched her arms and swung them at her sides, "I have some important things to do."

Steve and Sam turned to Alex.

"You're not coming?" Sam asked.

Alex was taken aback that Sam and Steve assumed she would follow them. She was ...honoured ...and flattered. She shook her head sadly, "I have to sort some things out ...with my family. With my dad," she replied, waving the folder she clutched in her hand. Sam and Steve both glanced at the classified document in Alex's hand.

Steve nodded. Alex looked at her boots and then without any hesitation she launched herself at Steve. Steve's eyes widened slightly and Sam bit his tongue to hold back his laughter as Alex wrapped her arms around the large Captain.

Alex then let go and straightened her shoulders, giving both men a stoic salute. Steve and Sam retuned it.

"Take care of yourselves and …best of luck," Alex grinned, nodding at the both of them. She swiftly turned and retreated out of the cemetery. Alex caught a taxi back to her apartment where she was thankful that Maria had sorted her legal problems out. She didn't have to deal with police or the fact that she had murdered a Hydra agent in the hallway. It was amazing what could be handled privately and covered up so efficiently. Alex packed a duffel bag full of her clothing and her necessities. When she was finished she dumped the bag near the door and set about cleaning the living room. She swept the glass chards from the broken photograph into the corner and fixed the sofa and bookcase. When everything was up to Alex's standard -which wasn't very high, she closed the apartment door behind her and locked it.

"Oh damn," her neighbour gasped when Alex passed him down the stairs, "I saw you on the news! Are you a –"

Alex ignored him and continued to pace down the stairs. She exited the apartment building and hailed another cab, instructing the driver to take her to the airport.

Alex arrived in Brooklyn around one o'clock in the afternoon. The sun shone on Alex's exposed arms and face, warming her as she paid the cab driver and pulled her duffel bag over her shoulder. She pushed open the small gate and skipped up the short steps to Kate's front door.

She was surprised to find Matt, her brother-in-law on the other side.

"Hi," Alex began to fidget awkwardly, "Hey ...Matt."

"Alex? Wow, I almost didn't recognise you there," Matt smiled, "What're you doing up here?"

"Uh, I'm here to see Kate and my mother," She explained. She could hear Jimmy laughing inside and her mother's voice calling out to him.

"Well come in," Matt said and beckoned her inside. Alex silently walked over the threshold and stepped into the small home. Her sister's house was always warm. Her feet tapped against the wooden floor as she walked into the small living room.

"They're just in the kitchen," Matt explained and took her duffel bag from her.

Alex smiled at her brother-in-law gratefully and slowly trailed to the end of the living room. She turned the corner and was met with the sight of her nephew playing with a set of toy trains on the kitchen floor's white tiles. Her mother was squatting in front of her, playing with Jimmy as Kate watched over them with a soft smile on her face. Her sister then looked up from her coffee cup, her blue eyes connecting with Alex's figure.

Kate sprung up from her chair, "Alex!"

Greta's head snapped up to Alex and she slowly stood up straight. Alex watched her mother with careful eyes. Kate pursed her lips as she took in the tension between her mother and sister, sighing as she did. Ignoring it, Kate rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Alex.

Alex closed her eyes and embraced her sister.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Alex breathed.

Kate stroked the back of her sister's head, "You too."

Kate pulled away from her sister. Alex stepped forward and reached out to her mother, her fingers brushing the older woman's jacket lightly.

"Mom," Alex whispered. Jimmy looked up and beamed at his aunt.

"Auntie Alwex!" he grinned, showing his small teeth.

Alex glanced down and smiled at her nephew. The toddler stood and stumbled over to his mother, who bent down and picked him up. Greta exhaled shakily and flung forward. Her arms wove around her youngest child, grasping Alex tightly. She cradled the back of Alex's head, stroking her brown hair gently. The fifty-three year old pulled away slowly and studied her daughter's face. She lovingly touched a brown lock, pushing it behind Alex's ear.

"You look like me," Greta whispered as her bottom lip trembled, "For the first time you look like me."

Alex nodded and sniffed, "Mom …_I love you._"

"I know you do," her mother responded with an affectionate smile.

"When we saw you on the news, we were so worried," Kate spoke, "All of S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets have been exposed. Identities, plans, missions ...it's all out there for everyone to see."

"I know," Alex sighed, "Give Jimmy to Matt, we gotta talk."

Kate nodded and left the kitchen. When she returned, Jimmy wasn't with her. The three women sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Um …" Alex hesitated, "First things first ..I work for S.H.I.E.L.D …I'm agent Freeman and I've worked missions with Captain America and the Black Widow, both who are active members of the Avengers. I've done...things that can be viewed in many different ways ...I've been in S.H.I.E.L.D's ranks for three years now ...and over the past week …S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised."

Kate and Great were quiet. Kate glanced at her mother and bit her lip, her shoulders sagging down, "What happened after …you know?" Kate asked softly.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Alex hissed, automatically jumping to conclusions.

Kate flinched at her sister's harsh tone. She shook her head furiously.

"What happened?" Greta demanded. Alex and Kate glanced at each other.

"When Kate came to visit me a few days ago …you remember learning about Hydra in school right, Kate? Even you, Mom. Well, Hydra was disguising itself in S.H.I.E.L.D's ranks. What you saw on the news and heard on the radio with the hellicarriers crashing ..." Alex fumbled for the correct sentence, "...We stopped the bad guys," Alex explained simply. She then reached forward and took her mother's hands in her own.

"Mom," Alex began, "Hydra broke into my apartment and attacked Kate. Mom, now is the time to explain."

Greta swallowed.

"I know dad was murdered because of his work," Alex stated.

"What!"

"Shh!"

Alex held her finger to her lips as Kate's eyes grew wide.

"Shut up!" Alex hissed, "Your damn husband doesn't need to know!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kate snapped, ignoring Alex. She turned to Greta with a perplexed and outraged expression.

"What is she on about, Mom?" Kate demanded, "Dad died in a car accident."

Greta looked at her hands wrapped in her daughter's and withdrew them, "I never told you so I could keep you safe –don't you dare start Katherine! You will wait until I am finished."

Kate's mouth closed, her face still completely shocked, confused and outraged.

Greta breathed deeply, "Call your brother. He should be here too."

"There are too many fucking secrets in this damn family," Kate seethed as she stood and harshly pushed her chair in. She stomped toward the phone that rested on the kitchen counter and dialled Jack's number.

Alex stared at her mother as Kate angrily demanded Jack to come over. An hour later saw Greta and her three children sitting in the booth of the restaurant in Jack's building. They sat away from everyone else, the three women dressed far more casually than Jack or any of the other attendants that resided in the building.

"So you're telling me that dad was murdered by Hydra?" Jack whispered harshly as he leant forward over the table, "How long did you think you could keep this from us, huh? Forever?"

"Will you let me explain!" Greta snapped.

Jack scowled, "Please …it's been twenty two years. Now couldn't be a better time."

"You're father was the head of S.H.I.E.L.D Medical division," Greta began.

"And he was formulating the serum at this time right?" Alex asked. She then turned to her siblings, already knowing that Jack would understand more than Kate, "Dad was formulating a copy of the super soldier serum that was used on Captain America ..." Alex halted. She couldn't give out any more classified information, even if it was to her own siblings, "And uh, he ...was doing only that."

"Oh my gosh," Kate exhaled, "Our father was doing _that_?"

Greta and Alex nodded.

"Hydra wanted him and they wanted the serum," Greta continued, "He refused. So they killed him. This was after they discovered that he had destroyed all files and ingredients that were linked to the serum."

Jack rubbed his eyes and placed his two fingers on his temples.

"Why weren't we told?" he questioned.

Great frowned, "You and Kate were both born in Hartford, Jack, that's where I grew up. We lived in Pennsylvania remember? That's where Alexandra was born. When the incident occurred, I packed you all up and went back to Hartford –to keep us safe in case Hydra came looking for us. We went under protection. I couldn't protect you when you left."

Greta's eyes began to water as she stared at Jack.

"Mom – " Jack started but was interrupted.

"When you left," Greta pointed a finger at Jack, "You couldn't protect your sisters anymore. And then you! –" Greta then pointed at Kate, "I couldn't protect you because you had run off by yourself!"

"Why did you want me to marry Greg?" Alex blurted.

"Would you like to order now?" A waitress asked as she appeared at the side of the table. The Freeman's looked up at the girl with distaste. The waitress nodded uncomfortably when the four failed to reply and left.

"Greg worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought that if I couldn't always protect you then maybe he could. When you ran away I was so sad. I was so scared. I never left the house. Only when Kate got married and occasionally came to visit, but when you ran away, Alexandra, I was …happy …because you were so young and small and I was pushing you into something so big," Greta explained in a hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry," Alex murmured.

"Don't be," Greta waved her hand dismissively, "You left and became a god damn superhero. I couldn't be any more proud."

Alex cracked a smile. Jack picked up his wine glass and held it up.

"A toast to family secrets," he joked bitterly. Alex held up her beer bottle and clinked it against her brother's glass, along with her sister and mother's.

"I'm sorry you were never told ...but I hope you can understand the position I was in," Greta pleaded.

Kate patted her mother's hand, "We understand, Ma. I think you should stay with me for a little while."

"That would be nice," Greta smiled. They ordered a meal and for once Alex realised that the scene playing before her was reminiscent of the times where her siblings and mother would sit around the dinner table laughing at the state of Jack's shaggy hair or admiring one of Kate's artworks she had created at school.

Alex grinned and took a long sip of her beer. When they arrived home, Kate made Alex a bed on the couch. Her mother slept soundlessly in the spare room as Alex crept past the door and into the study. For half an hour she went through websites laced with images and information regarding the Howling Commandos and The Winter Soldier's –_James Buchanan Barnes's_ Wikipedia. She scrolled through numerous history sites dedicated to articles and bios on the Sergeant. She gave up when she began yawning and retreated back to the sofa. Alex silently pulled the file out of her duffel bag and opened it. She read over her father's name numerous times before shoving the file back into her bag and closed her eyes. Her father's picture raced through her mind as she willed for sleep to come.

"Auntie Alwex?"

Alex's eyes sprung open and she blinked at her nephew in the darkness.

"Jimmy? What're you doing?" she whispered, rolling onto her side.

"I can't sweep, I keep thinkin' that scary man is gonna come get me," he whined.

Alex frowned and opened up her arms. Jimmy eagerly got underneath the blanket and snuggled into his aunt's side. Alex wrapped her arms around the toddler and kissed his head.

"No one is gonna get you," Alex promised.

"Does Captain Amurwica get scared?" Jimmy asked in his small voice.

Alex smiled in the dark, "Probably. You might just have to ask him yourself."

Jimmy nodded and went silent. Alex closed her eyes and followed her nephew into the state of unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter Eight

**Hello! Here is Chapter Eight! Things start to pick up pace now, and A LOT of events are about to happen. Poor Alex just can't catch a break. Thank you to everyone who keeps following/favouriting and reviewing, it's so lovely to see that people enjoy this story. I put a whole lot of effort into it. I love this gem. Also, some cool people come into the story from this chapter onwards. **

**Syrilth: Things are about to get even deeper, and I guess you'll just have to wait and see if Alex joins Sam and the Cap on their quest to find Bucky! But she definitely plays a part, if not a minor role in finding Bucky, it was always Steve's priority and Alex is practically hit with a truck of unfortunate events as soon as things start to drizzle out :)**

**SchadenFreude95: Thank you so much! I must say I love Alex with all my heart. We'll see a bit more of Alex's past extremely soon as well :)**

**Mr J: Thank you so much! I'm still actually trying to figure out Alex/Bucky/Steve and that whole relationship, I have to admit though, I feel as if Alex will get to have both Steve and Bucky, but you'll have to find out what I mean :) Also, with Alex and Natasha, there is a very distinct relationship growing there, and it'll build and progress as the story goes on. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

Two weeks later found Alex strolling through the lobby of Stark Tower. Her hand was wrapped tightly around the strap of her bag, which contained her father's file and a sandwich, given to her in a brown paper bag by her mother. The corners of Alex's mouth twitched. Her mother had given her the warmest smile when Alex took the lunch from her, her brown eyes lit up with a spark that told Alex everything was starting to play out correctly now. It took her family years to act like a _real_ family. Now they were all together again, and to Alex, everything was perfect.

Alex trotted toward the receptionist, who granted the brunette a visitors pass. She was put through security and escorted through Stark's building by a surely security guard with a large stomach and long legs. As she made her way onto the building's science division level, Alex smiled politely at the scientists who passed her in the hallway, all who seemed to miss her grins as they hurried past, their noses crammed into some form of document or clipboard. As she followed the security guard to the lab her brother worked in, Alex scanned the pass and thanked the guard, ducking inside the large room.

Alex marvelled at the large facility. Manhattan's skyline greeted her as she blinked at the window that covered the back wall. Sinks and counters lined the room, as did various instruments and equipment that the Biochemists used.

Alex cleared her throat. A man with a lab coat and large plastic glasses covering his face looked up and flinched at the sight of her.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked timidly.

Alex eyed the other scientists that milled about the lab. They checked off charts and referenced their clipboards as they studied various experiments and looked into microscopes.

"I'm looking for Jack Freeman?" Alex asked, stepping foreword, "Is he around?"

The scientist opened his mouth to reply but stopped short as the door opened and closed behind Alex. The brunette turned around and gave her brother a once over and raised her eyebrows in amusement.

Jack stopped short when he saw his sister and slowly pulled the large earphones off his head. Alex could hear '_Shoot to Thrill'_ blasting through the earpieces and smirked. Jack swallowed the remainder of his sandwich and skipped toward Alex, a crooked smile hanging off his lips. He walked over to the scientist and clapped him on the shoulder.

"So, Jerry, found anything interesting to do with those blood cells yet?" he questioned the man and plopped down into an office chair. Her thirty-three-year old brother swirled around in the chair and pointed a finger at Alex.

"What're you doing here?" he deadpanned.

Alex stepped forward, glancing at Jerry, "I have something that I want you to take a look at."

Jack eyed his younger sister sceptically and stood up. He scrunched up the sandwich wrapper and shoved it into his lab coat pocket.

"Get back to work, Jerry," Jack instructed. The timid man nodded and immediately went back to reviewing the blood cells. Jack put a hand on Alex's shoulder and led her over to a counter by the large glass window. Jack gave her an inquiring look as Alex dumped her bag on the counter and sifted through it. She pulled out the yellow file and handed it to her brother. Jack flipped it over, looking at it with interest before slapping it down on the counter top.

Alex pushed her bag away and opened the file. The thin yellow folder contained a series of formulas and hand written notes from her father, all that were unrelated to the serum he had formulated. But what had caught Alex's eye as she was reading over it, was an address on a piece of scrap paper. Alex had run her finger over it continuously. It could be anything, the address to a beloved bakery of Frank's, or perhaps something more important. Maybe she was just reading into things a little too far.

Alex tapped the paper to get Jack's attention. Her brother ripped his eyes away from the photograph of their father's face and stared quizzically at the paper.

"What is that?" he murmured.

"An address of some sort. It's here in Manhattan …I've got no clue as to what it means though. And look at this here -" Alex slid the scrap out from under the paperclip and turned it over.

"It's coded," Jack breathed and snatched the paper from Alex. He held it up close to his face and squinted at the markings.

The siblings looked around them cautiously before studying the paper closely.

"_32517_ …" Jack whispered. He then pointed to a bunch of symbols, "This is Manhattan –in Greek."

"Why would dad write Manhattan in Greek?" Alex hissed.

Jack bit his lip and sent a glare to Alex, "Don't ask me."

"It's definitely an address. I have no idea what _32517_ means …these other numbers must be an address for here in the city!" Alex reasoned.

"What was he on about?" Jack whispered to himself. He looked up again and stared at the other scientists, "Alright, let's go.

"What? Where?" Alex questioned as Jack gathered up the files contents and tucked it underneath his arm. He grasped Alex's upper arm in his large hand, pulling her through the lab and out the door. She shrugged off his grip and ripped the folder from underneath his arm, clutching it her chest. She adjusted her bag and gave Jack a pointed look.

"We have to be careful." She hissed to him, "Who knows who the hell is listening!"

Jack pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow, "What is wrong with you ..." he muttered, shaking his head slightly. The siblings paused in the hallway before Alex dragged Jack behind a corner where she reopened the file. She searched the hallway and glared at the security guard with a paranoia. She studied the address one more time, her eyes widening when she realised that the numbers were beginning to meld together.

"Jack, these numbers mean _Stark_ …It's coded to read Stark," Alex muttered. She looked up at Jack, her mouth agape and her eyebrows knitted together.

"What?" Jack took the address from her and held it close to his face, "How do you know how to read Greek?"

"A friend," Alex waved off his comment. Alex pointed at the numbers with her finger and switched them around, muttering how their father had coded the numbers to form the words _Stark_ _32517._

"What does Stark have to do with it? Stark as in Tony Stark?" Jack whispered harshly, "Why would Dad write a coded message containing this?"

Alex shrugged and folded her arms; "You need to get us a meeting with Stark."

Jack looked at Alex incredulously, "I can't just request a meeting! I need to book in advance! Besides this could mean anything. Who knows, maybe this is a Thai restaurant's address that he liked-"

"I'm not going to throw it away and just continue with my life, Jack!" Alex growled, "If there's anything I've learnt these past couple of years is that when something suspicious happens, and you've got this feeling in your gut ...you gotta go with it. I'm not letting this go until I found out _what_ it means. Even if we end up at a Thai place ordering dinner."

"Look, Alex, I understand, but I can't just get us a meeting with Stark that easily-"

"You're the Head of Biochemistry for Stark Industries, you _know _Tony!"

Jack bit his lip and sighed. He glanced at the address once more and looked at the security guard.

"Follow me," he instructed Alex. The brunette gripped the strap of her handbag and smiled in victory. She followed Jack back down to the main lobby where they approached the receptionist with their shoulders squared and chins high. Jack cleared his throat and adjusted his lab coat, giving the woman a kind smile.

"Good afternoon, I am Dr Freeman, Head Scientist of Mr Stark's Biochemistry Division and I would like you to inform Mr Stark that I will be in his presence in the next ten minutes or so," jack informed the woman.

"Do you have a meeting booked?" the receptionist asked.

Jack hesitated, "No, but I am a close friend and as I said the _Head of Biochemistry— "_

"You have to book an appointment in advance -"

"Look, here is my identification. Just tell Tony I'm making an unexpected appearance. I'm sure the guy's sitting on his couch doing nothing," Jack sighed.

The receptionist nodded and timidly picked up the phone next to her.

"It's important by the way too, ma'am," Jack told her, advising that she hurried up.

"Important as in the world-might-blow-up-important," Alex quipped. Jack pursed his lips and turned his head, glaring down at his sister. The receptionist blinked at Alex, making the brunette step back and mutter an apology to her brother. Within minutes, Jack and Alex went through security before being escorted to the top floors of Stark Tower, where the billionaire superhero resided. They headed down the hallway, rushing toward the private elevator that led into Tony Stark's _personal_ floors. Jack placed his eye in front of the physical scanner and grinned when they were verified access.

Alex tapped her foot impatiently, "Why did we even bother going to the front desk?"

Jack rubbed a hand over his face and glanced at Alex, "Because I didn't want to intrude."

"We still are. A phone call doesn't make a difference," Alex muttered.

"Well at least he knows I'm coming," Jack mumbled, "Stupid new receptionist …I go up to Tony's all the time …"

"Stupid you, we could have just gone up without-"

"Okay, I understand that, now shh!" Jack interrupted. Alex rolled her eyes and held her breath as the elevator opened. They stepped out into the large room and Alex marvelled at the tall ceiling and marble floors. Her eyes looked around her in wonder at the lavish interior; it was still under some construction due to the minor damage done to it during the attack on New York a few years back.

Jack quietly led her through the short corridor, and Alex had to hold in the gasp at the sight that appeared before them. The Chrysler building greeted them and Alex gaped at how close it was. The lavish carpet and sofa made Alex want to kick off her shoes and jump up and down on it. Staring at the lavish view, she dreamed of the day when she could let all of her baggage go and take her nephew to Central Park, so that they could run on the grass. She dreamed of the day that was beyond S.H.I.E.L.D, but she had no idea what that would be like. What was life after where she was now? She had been living off her sister's couch for the past two weeks and with the disbandment of S.H.I.E.L.D and new information of her father, Alex was left reeling over how to contact Fury or devise a plan to get a new apartment and job. Converting back to civilian life frightened her.

"Tony?" Jack called. Alex nervously followed her brother. She pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear and followed Jack closely, admiring the view and ornate bar that stood out against the back wall.

"Jack?"

Tony Stark was a dynamic man, a genius, a multi-billionaire prodigy, a superhero that to Alex didn't even seem real. Unlike her brother, she didn't know the man personally, of course, she had lived majority of her life for the past two years incognito, and she always thought that she would meet Stark after being asked to join the Avengers. But of course, that day never came, and here she was being introduced to him by her brother. She nearly kicked herself for being nervous, but the man was larger than life. He was Iron Man, he _was_ larger than life. As Alex searched her brain for something polite and smart to say to the billionaire, everything she had heard of Stark flooded her mind. His long history with alcohol and women, his kidnapping ...but Alex couldn't pinpoint that now, he was supposedly dating his CEO and living a fruitful life that gestured beyond his past scandals –or so an article in Vanity Fair told her.

Alex shuffled her feet and avoided Tony's eyes as the billionaire appeared in the living. Upon seeing Jack, he strutted forward, a smirk on his lips. His arms were outstretched and Alex had to refrain from giggling at the Black Sabbath shirt and jeans he donned. It was so strange seeing him in casual attire. Usually he frequented the media in an iron suit or Armani.

"Uh …who said you could be here?" Stark questioned, pausing to point at Jack.

"Nice to see you too Tony," Jack sighed, "Uh, you remember my sister –"

"Whoa, whoa," Tony laughed and gave Jack a humorous look, "You mean the sister that makes you lunch all the time? I thought she was older ...or is it that crazy one that works for S.H.I.E.L.D? Tony peered at Alex, squinting as he leant foreword to get a better look at her. His face then lit up with recognition, "Oh I see. I recognise you from the mishap in D.C. You brought the crazy one, Jack."

Alex clenched her jaw as Jack shuffled uncomfortably. She should have seen that comment coming from the billionaire.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Stark," Alex gave the man a false smile.

Tony shrugged and slapped his thighs, "I liked your stint in Washington. Who knew you'd come so far. So, what can I do for ya, Jack? Can I get you a drink? Some stain remover for the mustard patch on your lab coat?"

Tony gestured to the yellow blotch on Jack's chest. Her older brother subtly touched the stain and gave the dark-haired man a sarcastic laugh.

"We uh, my sister and I came to talk to you. We found something and we need you to have a look at it," Jack explained.

Tony's eyebrows quirked. He spun around and sauntered to the bar.

"You know, I'm not really up to deal with business right now, why don't you come back-" Tony poured himself a glass of scotch, "later -"

"No, Tony," Jack interrupted, "I'm uh, I'm afraid we can't do that." Tony man looked up at Jack in surprise.

"It's to do with you," Jack continued.

Tony pursed his lips and nodded, lifting his glass and taking a long sip of the scotch he had poured himself, "Well then, why don't you come down to my personal lab …it's been redecorated. "

Jack refrained from rolling his eyes. Tony crossed the living room, scotch still in hand as he gave the siblings a smirk. They followed him into the personal elevator where they stood in silence. Tony stood in the middle of Alex and Jack, creating a large and incredibly uncomfortable silence.

"So …" Tony drawled, looking up at the larger man, "You like the new toy I got you?"

Jack blinked at Tony and shook his head in amusement, "You'd be happy to read the information I have discovered on the affect of the -" Jack cut off and quickly glanced at his sister, "I'll tell you later."

Tony nodded just as the elevator stopped, "Here we are!"

The exuberant man stepped out of the elevator, trailing into the large facility that resembled her brother's lab they had been in moments before. The high ceilings expanded the room and once more they were greeted with a large glass wall that showcased the entire Manhattan skyline. Alex bit her lip, silently hoping that Spiderman might swing by.

Alex's mental wishing was interrupted by her brother's current stuttering as his eyes came to rest upon another man who was bent down at a table in front of them. His face was buried in a notebook and he was jotting down notes in another.

"We got company, Bruce!" Tony called. Bruce looked up and pushed his fallen glasses back up his nose. He gave a small wave and smile to Jack and Alex, both which the siblings returned differently. Alex half-heartedly raised her hand to greet Bruce, whilst Jack's eyes remained wide and stu,bled foreward to shake Bruce's hand. Alex realised that her brother wasn't breathing, and she wondered how long it would take before he wet his pants or passed out.

"What a geek," she mumbled under her breath. She only knew a minor amount of Banner's work. Only from what her brother had explained to her, and of course, what the rest of the world knew about Bruce, or rather his ...other side.

"Nice to meet you," Alex smiled and strolled after Tony. Jack shut his open mouth and cleared his throat, following his sister and Stark.

"So," Tony began, "What is so important that you desperately sought me out for?"

Alex leant against the counter and slapped the brown file down in front of Tony. The billionaire's dark eyes darted from Alex to the file, then back to her. Bruce glanced up from his work to peer at the two people opposite him. Alex watched as Tony opened the file and waved his hand dismissively at it.

"Your father?" he asked. Alex and Jack both nodded.

"Frank Freeman was working on a serum before he died. We found a piece of scrap paper with codes on it and –"

"What the hell does this have to do with me?" Tony inquired, "Come on, Jack, you're wasting my time -"

"Your father was Dr Freeman?" Bruce cut in. Three heads snapped to Bruce. The man pushed his glasses back up his nose. Jack nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes Dr Banner -"

"Please, call me Bruce."

"Okay," Jack breathe out, his voice an octave higher. Alex gave the man a small smile to which Bruce returned. She bit her lip and looked to Tony.

"I found something interesting. Look at this," Alex moved toward Tony and lifted the scrap paper in front of his face, "It's coded. We deciphered part of it ...Frank wrote Manhattan in Greek and the numbers here translate to Stark," Alex informed.

Tony plucked the paper from Alex's fingers and held it close to his eyes.

"_Stark_ _32517 …_This is my father's birthdate," Tony stated.

Alex snatched the paper from his hands and squinted at the scrawl.

"Why would our father have anything to do with yours?" Jack questioned, "Why the hell didn't we figure that out?!"

Tony was silent for a moment as he went took the paper back from Alex and went over the code, "I can't understand anything he's written. Do you know the Greek alphabet?"

Jack pursed his lips and took the paper from Tony's outstretched hand, "Only a little …"

"Rearrange it," Tony instructed, "Some of those numbers look like letters."

Jack studied the paper. His mouth exhaled words as his eyes ghosted over the writing, "_Safe_? If I take the …and put it here it spells ...safe."

Alex peered around her brother to look at the paper.

"Does your father have a safe around here?" Alex asked Tony.

"Well let me just call the guy up and we'll see, huh?" Tony snapped.

"Tony," Jack's voice lowered, "Our father's died around the same time as each other, there's got to be something -"

"Listen, Mr Stark," Alex sighed, "We're just trying to get some answers. Our father has it coded here, an address of some sort with your father's birthday and your name. Did your father work with ours?"

"In a few of his papers I've noticed the name Freeman come up from time to time. They collaborated on the serum your father was making," Toy answered.

"Do you have a safe around that perhaps belonged to Howard?" Jack blurted. Tony raised his eyebrows.

Jack sighed and touched the file, "It's so obvious what our father was trying to get across!"

"We're lucky enough Pierce never made an effort to dabble in our father's files –even twenty two years after his death," Alex added.

Tony and Bruce glanced at each other and held gazes. Tony rubbed the back of his neck and scratched his head.

He gestured with his hand to follow him back to the elevator. Alex shuffled the papers in the file back together and held it under her arm. She looked up and sent a quick smile to Bruce before turning and following Tony. Jack awkwardly grinned at Bruce and stuttered a goodbye before following Alex's sashaying form.

They waited in the elevator in silence until it finally opened. This time, Alex was met with an even more brilliant sight.

Like the other floors, the wall was complete glass, showcasing the many buildings and orange sky. Another bar, an even larger one than the floor below stretched against the far wall. From what Alex could see, there was a long platform outside the glass window. A long couch was sat in the middle of the room on top of a plush cream carpet. A set of stairs was to the left and Alex found herself once again marvelling at the water feature.

Jack and Alex waited patiently for Tony to return after he disappeared up the swirling staircase. He returned minutes later with a large safe in his arms. Alex shook her head in amazement.

"Well, that was easy," She remarked.

"Not quite," Tony retorted and dumped the safe on the glass coffee table. Alex timidly sat down on the plush sofa, sinking into it as she watched Jack kneel in front of the dark metal safe. Tony stood off to the side with his arms folded, watching the large blonde man tamper with the metal box.

"I've never been able to crack the password. Tried belting the lock with a hammer a few times," Tony quipped, "Nope, Dad always thought ahead."

Alex flipped the file open and looked at the paper. She slid off the couch and shoved Jack's hands away from the lock. She glanced down at the numbers scribbled on the paper and entered it. The combination did not work. Alex sighed and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She bit her lip and entered the next set of numbers.

Tony breathed out a cuss when the lock clicked open. Alex let out a large smile and glanced at Tony, only to clear her throat when she noticed his unamused face.

"Ahem, well, uh, easy as pie, right?" She offered. Tony rolled his eyes.

Jack opened the safe and out slid a bundle of papers. Some were stained with yellow marks; others had tiny rips and various amounts of scribbles, writings, formulas and drawings on them. Alex stuck her hands in the safe and pulled all the papers out. They tumbled into her arms along with a few cassettes and film rolls. She spread them across the coffee table and looked up at her brother and Stark with bewildered eyes.

"What now?" she asked.

Tony ran a hand over his face and showcased a long eye roll, "Start sorting."

He bent down next to her and picked up an assortment of papers. Alex followed his movements and began sifting through a few papers in front of her.

"Uh, Dad supposedly destroyed all the formulas for the serum right?" Jack breathed. Alex nodded and turned to him.

"Well ...they're right here."

Alex's eyes popped and she snatched the paper from Jack.

"Holy shit," Tony exhaled. Alex and Jack's heads snapped to the dark-haired man. Tony leant forward in his seat as he stared at the papers in his hands in shock.

"Frank was experimenting on himself," Tony stated.

Jack's forehead crinkled and he stood up. Tony stayed sitting, staring at the paper.

"What? Give me that!"

Jack snatched the paper from Tony and began reading over his father's words. Alex exhaled in disbelief as she read over the documents in front of her.

"Jack, Mr Stark is right …there are recordings of his own findings of the serum on him," Alex said. Tony reached forward and gathered the papers in his hands.

"You take the rest," Tony instructed Alex. The girl complied and picked up the roll of film and cassettes.

"What're we doing?" she questioned.

"Let's go into my office," Tony replied. They followed Tony once more across the floor and into a separate office. Unlike the previous floors, this room did not have a large view of Manhattan. Instead, the room was bare of any windows and each wall was covered by a shelf brimmed with books and documents. A long table sat in the middle of the room and bits and pieces of scrap metal and a computer lay on it.

Alex dumped the film and cassettes on the table next to where Tony placed the documents. She watched as the billionaire took the film rolls and disappeared. She then turned to Jack.

"On February second, 1989 he injected himself with what he was sure to be the final completed serum …" Jack muttered.

"He was his own subject?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Alright!" Tony announced, gathering the sibling's attention, "Jarvis, play the film."

"_Certainly, sir."_

Alex jumped at the voice that replied. She caught Tony's amused glance and scowled. The lights dimmed and Alex found herself stepping closer to her brother as a projector began to play the film on the wall in front of them.

Alex gasped when the grainy image of her father's face appeared before her on the wall. Her hand covered her mouth as she looked to Jack, whose own face was focused on the image. Alex turned back and watched her father adjust the camera before sitting down in a chair.

"Subject: Freeman," he stated, "Conducting experiment that I have yet to give a name …"

Alex was in awe of her father's strong voice. His blonde hair made Alex touch her own, and she suddenly willed for it to be blonde once again, blonde naturally like her fathers. His tanned face and green eyes, strong jaw and warm smile were equally displayed in Jack and Alex's features as they blinked at his former image projected in front of them.

Alex's face dropped as her father rolled up his white lab coat sleeve, exposing his tanned arm.

"The time is …_17:00 hours_…" he stuttered and leant over the arm of the chair he sat in to grab something off camera. When his hand retracted, Alex saw the large needle containing black liquid. She grew uncomfortable as the film depicted her father pressing the needle into his skin. He then extracted the serum into his vein, the black concoction disappearing from the needle. He coughed and squinted slightly as the liquid vanished into his blood stream. He pulled the needle out of his arm and rubbed the spot the point had pierced.

Her father's eyes began to droop. Frank shook his head as one side of his body became limp. He shouted and stood up, stumbling forward and into the camera. The film went black and the lights came back on.

Jack began to shuffle through the papers, "There's no recording of what the affects of the serum were on him."

"Jarvis, run those cassettes through," Tony asked. Alex flinched again at the voice that followed. She looked around the room to find where it had come from.

"Look, let's get this all together and get back to Kate's," Alex sighed and began sliding the papers together into a pile.

"No," Jack stated, "No, I'm keeping them."

Alex raise an eyebrow at Jack, "You're a _biochemist. _I _worked_ for S.H.I.E.L.D. I know what to do."

"Excuse me?" Jack fumed.

Tony cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the two siblings.

"Uh, why don't I keep a hold on them. I'll run them through the computer. Come by tomorrow and I'll show you what I find," Tony said.

Alex bit her cheek, "Alright. Do not share any of this with anyone, Stark."

Tony waved his hands dismissively, "You think I'll leak information about your father and mine? Please."

Alex refrained from rolling her eyes and adjusted her bag.

"You coming Jack?" Alex asked as she made her way to the door.

"Uh, I'm gonna stay here and study these a little while longer. You go on ahead, I'll see you …sometime," Jack replied and took off his lab coat.

Alex nodded, "Nice meeting you, Stark."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony responded, not looking up from his computer. Alex gritted her teeth and exited the room. She trotted through the large living room, admiring the glittering lights of the skyline. She looked up and flinched when she saw a strawberry blonde-haired women staring at her from the top of the staircase. Alex flushed and stammered a greeting.

"Uh hi," she coughed.

The woman nodded and gave Alex a kind smile. She trailed down the stairs in a white skirt and blue blouse; her lips painted red with a light pink blushed onto her cheeks. Alex pushed her brown hair behind her ear and gave the woman an awkward smile.

"I'm Pepper, nice to meet you …?"

"Alex!" The brunette offered, "I'm just leaving. I was here with my brother, Jack Freeman. We were meeting with Tony but he decided to stay," she gushed out.

Pepper's face brightened, "Oh! I remember you! You were the –" Pepper stopped mid-sentence as Alex's face dropped into an frown, "—you were the uh …"

"Crazy girl ...yeah I know. I remember," Alex replied.

Pepper gave the girl an uneasy smile, "Well, it's nice to meet you again. Jack's a very good man. He's been working for Tony for years now. He's a great scientist."

"I know," Alex nodded, "Well it was nice meeting you, Pepper. I'll get going now."

"Do you need a car or something? I can arrange for someone to pick you up?" Pepper asked.

Alex turned and shook her head, "The subway will do just fine for me."

She waved to Pepper and headed toward the private elevator. Alex smiled once more at Pepper as the doors closed in front of her. Alex let out a deep exhale and slumped against the elevator wall. She exited the building with her head down as she pulled her jacket out of her bag and shoved her arms through it.

She rushed down the stairs into the metro. It was eerily silent as she made her way silently to the platform where she found no one except a homeless man. She blinked at the old man who sat in a U.S Airborne jacket and kept his head down, half sleeping. She frowned and pulled her wallet out. Carefully Alex began to walk toward the man.

A soft ringing made Alex's head turn. She halted her steps toward the homeless man and hesitated. To her right, the metal phone in a booth stuck to the wall rang. Alex glanced from the phone to the man, then all around her. She paused, her eyebrows drawn together as she stared at the ringing phone. She stepped toward it, unsure of her actions. She cautiously took a step closer to it, then she moved her other foot and carefully found herself standing in front of the phone booth.

'_Who the hell is calling a public phone_?' she thought.

Alex paused as the phone continued to ring. Alex's tongue ran over her lips and she uncertainly picked up the phone. Curiously, she held it out from her ear before lifting the phone up to her head.

"Hello?" she breathed.

"_We have your mother."_


	13. Chapter Nine

**Hello! Fast update, here is the continuation of that horrible cliffhanger from Chapter Eight. Please enjoy and thank you for following/reviewing! Sorry, it's an incredibly short chapter, pretty much a filler. Sorry! But please enjoy anyway!**

_**Chapter Nine**_

* * *

Alex's breathing hitched. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

Alex's green eyes searched around the platform. She strained to find anyone present. It was just her and the homeless man, but she knew she was being watched. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her hands clutching the phone so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and her nails dug into her palm.

"_We have your mother_," the voice repeated, firmer this time. Her face dropped and the platform and the homeless man seemed to push away from Alex's sight. The world became grey and melded together, causing Alex to squeeze her eyes shut. This was not the time to start hallucinating. She slapped her hand against the dirty tiled wall to steady herself. Alex inhaled deeply, her teeth gritting together. Her mind instantly pulled out the file that contained information on how to handle a situation like this, S.H.I.E.L.D and the army had taught her this, she knew how to react, she just had to stay calm.

"Who is this?" She demanded, "What do you want?"

"_Greta Freeman is now in our possession."_

"Who the hell is this?"

" …_Hail Hydra."_

The line was silent and then, it went dead.

Alex's blood ran cold. Her eyes popped open and she could feel her heart ramming against her ribcage. An invisible force crashed down on Alex as the fateful words regarding Hydra rung in her ear.

Alex closed her eyes, biting her tongue as she covered her face with her arm. She didn't register letting go of the phone and pushing off the wall when the train arrived. She stumbled in through the open doors and plopped down on a free seat. The car was empty. Alex clutched her head in her hands and dug through her bag to find her phone. She held her breath as she dialled her brother's number and prayed for him to pick up.

Her hand's shook as she held the new mobile up to her ear.

"_Hey, Al,"_ Jack answered casually,

Alex struggled to speak. She glanced up and down the car and all around her to make sure no one was present or listening.

"_Alex_?"

Alex let out a whimper and let her head fall into her hands.

"Jack …" she whispered, "They've got mom."

"_What_?"

"Hydra have mom," Alex repeated.

Jack was silent.

"_What_?"

"Dammit! You fucking heard me!" Alex screeched, fighting the will to smash the phone against the window. She bit her lip and looked out at the brick walls that rushed by the window, "Get to Kate's now."

She hung up her mobile and wasted no time sprinting to her sister's home when the subway's doors opened in Brooklyn. Panic settled into her very core as she stumbled her way to Kate's home. The sky was dark and the street was lit up only by the street-lamps above her. Alex let out a low cry as she clutched her stomach and pushed her legs forward. Without warning, Alex's stomach flipped. She bent over and heaved the contents of her stomach onto the sidewalk. Her hands gripped her knees as fat tears rolled out of the corner of her eyes and dripped off her nose. She let out a shaky breath and stood straight, continuing to stumble toward Kate's home.

She didn't know the reliability of the phone call. She didn't know whether someone was playing a trick on her, majority of her information was leaked online by Natasha weeks ago, how did she know that it wasn't some punk playing games? But there was no coincidence that the other person on the other end of the phone chanted the words '_Hail Hydra.' _There was no coincidence that they had rung a public phone just when she had entered the empty subway. They knew her mother's name, and they had her.

Her head spun. Her hands were sweating. There was a loud ringing in her ears. Her throat was tight and she wanted to scream.

Alex pushed the gate open so quickly that for a moment she thought it was break. She jumped up the few steps, slamming into the front door where she punched the wood hard with her fists.

"Kate!" she belted, "Kate!"

The home across the street's lights turned on. A woman peered from behind her lace curtains, squinting at Alex's figure as she punched the wood with all her mite. Alex ripped her hand back she felt the skin on her knuckles break. A dent the size of her fist greeted her as she looked up from her bleeding hand. Just as she opened her mouth to scream her sister's name once more, the door was pulled open harshly. A weathered Kate stood before her in a light pink nightgown and grey robe. Her long ginger hair was pulled back in a messy loose plait and her face was scrunched up in alarm and anger. Alex didn't wait for her sister to say a word; she had already pushed Kate roughly aside and raced into the dark home, yelling angrily for Kate to shut and lock the door. Kate took too long. Alex turned back to her sister, clutching her throbbing hand and pulled her inside.

Kate stumbled back and let out a surprised shout as Alex locked the front door. Alex stepped back and spun around to face Kate. Alex's mind was clouded with fear and suspicion, she barely had time to think before her hand shot out and she roughly pushed Kate back into the living room. Kate didn't expect the hit. She tripped over her feet and fell to the floor. Alex stood above her, breathing heavily with tears running freely down her red cheeks. Alex's mouth dropped open to apologise, realising she had hurt her sister when the sound of someone thundering down the stairs made Alex reach for her gun, only to raise her arms and find her hands empty. Alex slipped backwards, finding cover as the approaching person yelled loudly. In her own state of mind, Alex searched for a weapon to hit the enemy with. Her instincts were screaming at her to arm herself, but her chest was tearing in two. She finally found a baseball bat hidden between the shelf and wall, and spun around, holding it behind her shoulders like Babe Ruth.

Kate noticed Alex poised to hit her husband as he came thundering down the stairs, his gun belt slung over his boxers and his firearm ready.

"Alex!" Kate screamed, lying on her stomach, reaching out to crawl toward her sister, "Alex, stop! It's me! It's Kate! You're okay!"

Alex swallowed, her eyes becoming soft as she settled back down in reality, although her hands were kept tightly gripping the bat. Her brother-in-law's eyes were livid as he lifted the gun up to Alex's face. Kate rolled onto her side and sat up and resumed her screeching.

"Jimmy!" Kate gasped, her eyes wide. Alex's eyes drifted to the staircase where her innocent nephew sat peering at the scene in front of him. His small face was unreadable of any emotion. Slowly, Alex dropped the bat, letting it clutter to the ground loudly. Matt kept his aim focused on Alex, who refused to meet his gaze.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he seethed in a low voice, quieter than usual to forbid Jimmy from overhearing,"Son, go back to bed," he then commanded, barely glancing over his shoulder.

Jimmy did not move from his spot on the stairs.

"Go back to bed!" Matt shouted. Jimmy remained where he was.

"Baby," Kate whispered, "Go back to bed, please, for me."

Jimmy looked to his mother and nodded, tiredly rubbing his eyes and standing. He crawled back up the stairs, disappearing from sight. As soon as he was gone, Matt's hands were gripping Alex's jacket, his pistol digging into her cheek. She let out a low cry as he pushed her into the wall.

"Get off me!" Alex yelled, almost swallowing her tongue as Matt dug the gun deeper into her cheek.

"Matt, let her go!" Kate begged and pulled on her husband's shoulder.

Matt shoved Kate off and angled his face with Alex's.

"...you know what it's like ...to sometimes see stuff that ...isn't there ...to be in a different ...mindset," Alex managed out in a whisper, holding Matt's gaze. Her nostrils flared and she desperately licked her lips, "My mother is missing."

Matt continued to stare at Alex, not removing the gun from her face. It was silent in the living room, as Alex was held against the wall, before Kate registered the words that had fallen from Alex's lips.

"What?' Kate gasped, "LET HER GO, MATTHEW!"

Kate's scream echoed loudly in her ears. Finally, Matt let go off Alex. The smaller woman slid down the wall, only slightly, and brushed her jacket off. The brunette took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks.

"Mom's gone," she spat, "Fucking …Hydra …took her ..."

"Hydra as in …the organisation that tore D.C apart? The ones who killed dad?" Kate whispered.

"What the hell are you two talking -" Matt began, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Get the fuck out of here, Matt!" Alex screamed.

Matt stepped forward, his arm darting out to press Alex back up against the wall, "Don't you dare come into my home at this hour and disrespect me!"

Alex eyes narrowed and her fists clenched.

"They took mom?" Kate muttered. Her mouth popped into an '_o'_ shape and her eyes lowered to the floorboards. Her eyebrows furrowed and her blue eyes began to leak tears profusely.

"Call the police!" she wailed, her face contorted with grief and pain.

"I am the police!" Matt countered and brought his hands up to rub his face.

Alex swallowed and heard the front door behind Matt and Kate being rattled. Someone was knocking violently on the wood, and suddenly, her brother's alarmed voice began to sound. Kate looked to Alex and Matt desperately. Before Matt could let go of Alex and answer the door, Kate had beat him to it. She raced foreword and ripped the door open, her pale face illuminated by the moonlight as she sobbed loudly in front of whoever. Alex watched as Kate stepped back, and her brother, followed by Tony Stark entered the home. Jack's eyes were red and his face was riddled with panic and fear. Stark, looked equally as concerned. As they both stepped into the home, Jack's eyes landed on Alex and Matt. Instantly, his blue eyes grew wide, and he was rushing toward them.

"Hey!" Jack screeched, ripping Matt from Alex, "The fuck do you think you're doin'?!"

Jack, being much taller than Matt, pushed the man backwards, sending him flying into the staircase. Matt dropped his gun, making the piece rattle on the floor. Jack tore his eyes from Matt and softly touched Alex's shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly, soothing her brown hair down. Alex, touched by the gesture, nodded silently.

"What happened?" Jack murmured. Alex didn't respond, instead she pushed her brother away and stood in the middle of the room. She breathed deeply and covered her mouth with her hands. Matt picked himself up off the floor and made a move to grab his gun. Tony, noticing this, stepped foreword, his foot clamping down on the weapon. Matt looked up, disgusted and aggravated by the stranger's actions. His face then dropped. He grew self-conscious at the appearance of Tony Stark in his home. Kate wrapped her arms around her shaking shoulders and resumed her sobbing. Matt pulled his arm back, forgetting the need to grab his gun. Tony bent down and picked the weapon up, holding it to his side as he stepped away from Matt. Matt pushed himself up and scrambled up the stairs, rushing out of sight to check on Jimmy and put a shirt on.

Alex cleared her throat, "Hydra has kidnapped Mom."

"How do you know this?" Tony questioned, listing his hand to study the weapon he held. His face scrunched up in disgust as he eyed the ordinary firearm.

"I received a phone call, from a public phone whilst in the subway. They were watching me. I could feel it. They said they had Greta Freeman in their possession. Then they whispered '_Hail Hydra'_ ...and hung up."

"Are you sure?" Jack inquired.

Alex raised her eyes to meet her brother's. Gently, she nodded, "I'm sure. You have to believe me. If not, where is she now?"

Tony's stepped foreword and gripped Alex's elbow, guiding her over to the couch. Alex lowered herself onto the couch, and Tony sat down next to her. He toyed with Matt's gun casually, swinging it around his finger like _Clint Eastwood. _Alex eyed him unsurely before exhaling deeply, her shoulders sagging.

"Uh, Jack and sister, come sit," Tony instructed as he turned to face them, motioning to them from behind the couch. Kate halted her sobbing and looked up.

She rubbed her eyes and trailed over to the armchair to the right of Alex and sat down timidly. Jack followed and sat on the arm beside Kate.

"Want me to head down to the station?" Matt asked as came down the stairs, re-entering the living room. He refused to meet Alex or Jack's eyes, only gazing at Kate.

Tony raised an eyebrow, pointing at Matt with his gun, "I'm sorry but who is this?"

Matt's eyes visibly darkened at Stark's tone, "Look, buddy, I don't care what kind of big-shot you are, but it's nearly midnight, we've got a domestic disturbance -" he finally looked at Alex, glaring, "And this is my home. So you can go -"

"We've established that," Tony interrupted, "Now, run along."

"Honey, go to bed, go sleep with Jimmy," Kate mumbled, her eyes locked firmly on her feet.

"Look, I wanna know what the hell is going on!" Matt demanded. Tony stood, coming close to Matt, practically invading his personal space.

"Sir, please, let me take care of this," Tony sueded.

Matt pursed his lips.

"Matt, this is beyond what the cops can handle," Alex stated, "_Go away_."

Matt glared at her before gazing back at his wife. Kate refused to meet his eyes. She let out another sob and like before, her face was now in her hands, her shoulders shaking. Jack put a comforting hand on her back, trying with all his might to soothe her.

Matt rubbed his hands over his face and left the room. Tony watched him leave before sitting back down, _still_ holding Matt's gun.

"There's no way we'll get a hold of Fury," Alex stated to Tony.

"What exactly happened? How did you find out Hydra had your mother?" Tony asked.

Alex's memory flickered back to the subway. Distortedly, she watched herself pick up the pay-phone and answer it, the gruelling voice oozing out of the receiver.

"I was getting the subway …and it was after I left you two," Alex's fingers dug into her cheeks, "And a pay-phone started ringing."

"A random pay-phone? Can that …does that even work?" Jack questioned.

Alex shrugged, "There was no one on the platform except for me and a homeless guy …someone must have been watching me though. Fuck, I'm stupid."

"Mom left at around lunchtime. She said she wanted to go see the Statue of Liberty because she hadn't seen it yet and," Kate took a deep breath, "I couldn't go with her because I had to work down at the VA hospital and Matt was working too …she wanted to take Jimmy but I said no and took him to day-care instead because …because if the three of us were going to go out I wanted it to be the _three of us together._"

Alex gauged Tony's reaction. The dark haired man let his sympathetic gaze linger on Kate's sniffling form before looking to Jack.

"It was them!" Alex spoke desperately "It was them! I know it was them!"

"They must've snatched her while she was out," Jack sighed. Alex watched him lift a finger to his eye and wipe a stray tear away.

Alex fought hard to restrain herself from losing her emotions completely like Kate. The weight of her tiredness and gushing emotions were beginning to crash upon her, "Do you think they'll make a ransom or something?"

"They contacted you, they must want something," Jack insisted.

"But what does Hydra want?" Kate pressed, "With Mom, especially!"

Alex's eyes flickered up to meet her brother's. His blue eyes bore into Alex's as they shared a mutual understanding.

"The only reason I can think of is …" Alex trailed.

"_Dad_," Jack concluded.

Tony rested his face against his palm, "That's our lead?"

"Why would they want mom?" Kate wondered.

"Maybe they know that we found dad's files. Maybe Hydra knows that he didn't destroy all copies of the formula," Jack suggested.

"It's possible," Tony murmured.

"Hydra has fleas everywhere," Alex growled.

Her mind was at a loss for answers. Hydra had no use for their mother; it was obvious that she was just a ploy. Whatever the corrupt organisation wanted, it was beyond Alex. Her father had something to do with it; their business with Frank did not rest with his grave.

"You can stay the night here, Mr Stark," Kate offered.

"That would be …good ...Miss."

"It's Kate," the ginger mustered.

"They want _something_," Alex established, "They're just using our mother to get what they want."

"You'd think after what you guys did in D.C would've stopped them. That and all their shit being leaked onto the Internet," Jack scratched the back of his head, "What the fuck do we do?"

"I know this will be hard, but for now we wait. We can't do anything until tomorrow and hopefully by then we might have a new lead," Tony stated.

Alex nodded and stood up, "Fuck, I hope she's okay."

"I pray that they don't hurt her," Kate sobbed, "If anything happens to her -"

"I know, Katie, I know," Alex soothed. She helped her older sister stand and guided her over to the staircase. As her older sister shook with sobs, short wails slipping from her mouth, she helped ease the woman back into bed. Alex continually muttered apologies to her sister, covered her with a blanket, and begged, begged, and begged for the older woman to stop crying and sleep.

Alex laid down beside her sister; thankful that Matt was sleeping in Jimmy's room. She shut her eyes and willed for sleep. Her and her sister both tossed and turned relentlessly, groaning in frustration and crying when the situation they were in turned it's ugly head and showered the reality of it all over them.

Alex only hoped that her mother would still be alive by the morning.


	14. Chapter Ten

**Hello! Here is Chapter Ten, it's pretty much another filler chapter sorry, that's incredibly short! But please enjoy! Thank you for the follows/favourites -they're so lovely, I love receiving them! I promise that after this chapter, everything is going to pick up and start to roll a bit more. **

_**Chapter Ten**_

* * *

"So it's just gonna be me and you?"

"It's gonna have to be. Rogers is off the grid, so if Romanoff. Banner is out of the question and the God of Thunder won't be back any time soon."

"What about Spiderman?"

"Don't even bother."

It had been three weeks since Hydra had kidnapped her mother and so far Alex had received no further information on her whereabouts or wellbeing. Her and Stark had been milling about his private labs and garage, gathering as much information on leads and targets, but with no news from Hydra, they kept running into dead ends. It was starting to wear down on her and her siblings. Kate was noticeably skinnier, her collar bone protruded greatly, as did her cheek bones. Jack had retreated into himself. If he wasn't helping Alex and Tony, he was skipping sleep, skipping meals, he was staying up all night in Stark Tower's science division, ignoring the world around him as he threw himself into work.

Alex had no idea where her mother was being held. Stark had pulled strings, he'd gotten into contact with the military. He'd even tried tracking down Fury. Nothing was helping. They were stuck.

Another two days passed and Alex found herself sitting across from Pepper in Stark's main living room. Pepper studied the young woman's tired eyes and pale face, deprived of any happiness or life. She had watched the brunette deteriorate in the few past weeks that she had been present in the tower. She would watch the young woman enter her home, she would watch her slowly grow smaller and smaller, her face grow paler and paler. It was as if a ghost entered her home at eight am in the morning, and left seven, maybe nine hours later. She would just disappear into the dark night, then return the next morning, and so the cycle would keep repeating.

Alex had to battle her anger and anxiety every moment of the day. When her mind wasn't focused on locating Hydra, it was blasted with images of what could potentially be happening to her poor mother. When her thoughts became increasingly dark, and Alex saw no way out of them, she would blink, and suddenly her mother's image would be lying in front of her, weak and frail, bruised, mistreated, scared ...it went on and on.

This was her _mother_. Just as quick as Alex had gotten Greta back in her life, she was ripped from it. She was only one woman, but as her temper flared, and the days dragged on, she was going to do everything with the power of her being to retrieve her.

Sudden cussing and yelling from Tony made Alex's head snap up as the dark haired man came running out of the elevator. He stumbled over the stylish rug and came to a halt in front of the two women.

"Tony, what on earth? -" Pepper began but was cut off by Tony slamming an expensive laptop down in front of her. He frantically picked up a remote and stopped to regain his breath.

"Jarvis, show the images I have up on my laptop on the projector! Now!" he instructed hastily, her voice growing louder and higher with each word.

Alex didn't have time to ask questions as images were brightly displayed on the wall in front of her. The lights dimmed and the two women found themselves encapsulated completely by the photographs, both gasping loudly.

Alex covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes grew wide and she felt her stomach drop. On the wall in front of her, projected brightly for her to see, was an image of her mother surrounded by large men, a black bag over her head. Tony numbly pressed a button on the remote and another image was presented. Her mother was sat in a chair, a gun to her forehead. Her brown eyes were downcast and her dark hair was loose around her face. Her bottom lip had been ripped open, dry blood smeared on her chin and across her left cheek. More was leaking from her nose. She had been beaten severely, her right eye was purple and swollen, almost closed completely.

Anger surged through Alex. She found herself shaking uncontrollably, her jaw clenching tightly. As Tony pressed another button on the remote, a role of footage began to play. Alex held her breath unintentionally as her mother was interrogated by a man with a deep European accent.

"_Name: Greta Freeman_," the man read, "_Occupation: Unemployed."_

"Fuck you," her mother spat. Alex sucked in a sharp breath as she watched a fist connect with her mother's face. Greta spat the blood out of her mouth and looked into the camera, displaying her bruised face clearer.

Alex stood up and walked closer to the wall. The light from the projector illuminated her face, making her eyes sting.

"I couldn't trace it back to a reliable address," Tony stated, "They might've lost everything with Pierce and all their secrets getting dumped online, but they know what they're doing."

Alex shook her head, "How the fuck is this even possible?"

Tony heaved a sigh and ran his hands through his dark hair, "Alex, I'll drive you home."

Alex nodded and followed Tony to his private garage. She kept her mouth shut as she hopped into the expensive car, watching the sun reflect off the buildings as Tony drove through Manhattan. As the car drove quietly over the Brooklyn bridge and came to a stop at a traffic light, Alex couldn't take the silence anymore. She grabbed her bag and thrust the door open, climbing out and stepping onto the road. She ran around the front of the car as Tony rolled down his window and shouted at her.

"Where're ya going?" Tony yelled, throwing his arm out of the car as he stared at her incredulously.

"Thanks for the lift!" She called over her shoulder, ignoring him. Alex sighed and ran around another car, clutching her bag to her chest and inhaling deeply, trying to stay calm and level-headed. She stepped onto the sidewalk and scratched her nose, eyeing a few people that passed her. The young brunette rounded a corner and continued her stomping to Kate's home.

Her phone rung. Alex timidly stuck her hand into her pocket and held her phone up to her ear, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Yeah?" She spat.

"_Agent Freeman, your mother is alive and well."_

Alex stopped dead in her tracks. Her head whipped around, wildly searching for any activity, for anyone watching her.

"Where is she?" Alex growled, glaring at two children that raced passed her on a bike, their laughter loud and frustrating.

"_We have her. If you want her alive you must listen to me, yes?" _

"Yes."

"_Good_," The man responded, "_You currently stand two streets away from your sister's home, correct?"_

"Where the hell are you -"

"_Make your way down to Brighton Beach. Present yourself outside the alley behind the warehouse: Ricky's, at 2:15pm exactly. If you contact anyone your whereabouts –your mother will not live."_

Alex swallowed, "I understand."

The phone went dead. Alex's jaw clenched and she looked around her once more before bringing up her brother's number on her phone screen. Alex breathed deeply as she took a step forward and began walking, all the while texting her brother.

Alex knew she was making a mistake. If she were being watched, Hydra would know she was contacting someone. They would kill her mother before they could kill Alex. She knew she was jeopardising her mother's safety by texting Jack here whereabouts, she hoped that when she was confronted by Hydra or whoever, that Jack would take the message into account.

Alex glanced at her watch. It was 1:50pm; she had very little time to get to the beach. Alex jogged her way through Brooklyn, huffing and panting until she finally reached Brighton Beach. Reluctantly, Alex sunk into the shadows of a nearby alley and smashed her phone against the wall. She threw it in a dumpster and continued into the street. Many people loitered the boardwalk. Alex could taste the salt on her lips and feel the amusement coming from Coney Island.

A drop of cold sweat slipped down the back of Alex's neck as she entered the designated alley she had been instructed to be in. She stalked alongside the dirty brick wall, the end of the alley looking bright and perfect for her to be snatched from. Alex held her breath as she exited the alley. She stepped into the short back street. Brick walls surrounded her; to her left was a black door, the back entrance to the abandoned warehouse she stood behind.

Her palms were sweating. She was putting herself in the most ridiculous situation, but she was desperate. She was so desperate, all she wanted was her mother. The terrifying images of her beaten and bruised body continued to lurk in her mind, worse images and scenarios crept into her head every now and then, rotting her stomach to the core and making her feel violently ill.

Alex didn't have time to scream when a hand wrapped around her neck. Her hands flew to the arm of the person, clawing at the black sleeve. Her legs kicked out as she was pulled backwards. Out of the corner of her eye a hand jutted out, fingers wrapped around a pistol that connected with her temple. Alex went limp in her attacker's arms, her hands falling to her side as her eyes closed.

She was dropped to the ground and dragged by the back of her jacket into the back of a large black van. The vehicle roared to life and pulled out of the backstreet, easing into regular traffic as if nothing had happened.

Four grown men sat in the back of the vehicle with Alex. She lay sprawled on the bottom of the van, a single tear of blood ran from her forehead, dripping down the length of her cheek and disappearing under her chin. One man wasted no time in handcuffing the brunette and placing a black hessian bag over her head. The sudden mumbling that drifted from Alex's mouth, and the twitching of her foot made one of the men look up at his comrade. Wordlessly, the man lifted his boot and smacked it against the hessian bag, feeling Alex's head underneath the fabric crunch under his foot. The woman was silent.

Jack received the address Alex had texted him an hour later. He was puzzled and confused as to what his younger sister had meant. When Kate called him in the evening, detailing that Alex had not returned home, it was left to Tony to explain what had happened.

"I dropped her off," Tony stated, "She got out of the car and ran off."

"You saw her walk down the street?" Jack questioned, standing up and pushing his chair back. He sighed and rubbed his face before slamming his fist down angrily on the desk. The contents that surrounded him jumped under the weight of his punch, pencils rolling off the edge of the desk, papers flying.

"We'll find her Jack," Tony reassured him, panic settling over his tanned features.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Jack exclaimed.

Tony pursed his lips, "I think you forget who I am sometimes."


	15. Chapter Eleven

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed! Here is chapter eleven, everything is picking up now. Please enjoy! Also a warning, it gets quite violent toward the end of this chapter so beware.**

**Flammeous: Holy cow, it seems I did.**

**Mr. J: Wow, I actually love your reviews so much! I must say, I've never ever heard someone say awesome sauce, it sounds pretty groovy though! The Winter Soldier will be making another appearance soon, don't you worry :)**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

Alex was lying motionless on a metal chair. Her hair was coming out of its braid, and her left eye was swollen. Dry blood caked the side of her head, the skin was torn around her hairline, running down to her ear. It would open further whenever she was moved, jostled around or shoved. It would bleed until it finally clotted and stopped naturally, or a lone Hydra guard grew sick of getting her blood on his shoes, so he wrapped a dirty cloth around her head.

There were three men present in the room with her. A doctor was tending to the wound on her head, and two agents guarded the door. Their large figures were pressed on either side of the entrance, staring at the brunette with hard eyes. Rifles were held steady in their hands, poised to aim if she woke up and made a sudden move.

Her chest rose with shallow breaths, and the doctor could see Alex's eyes flickering behind her eyelids. He finished swabbing the dry blood from her face and placed a slim piece of tape over the cut. Alex moaned. The sound echoed over the concrete walls and filled the ears of the men in the room. Her eyebrow quirked as she woke; her fingers stretching and curling as if she were waking from a long night of rest, but this rest wasn't relaxing, it wasn't calm. She could feel her bones aching, could feel them grinding against each other, pushing against her muscles. Her body hurt so much she wanted to scream, and cry, curl up on her side and sob.

Alex moaned once more as the dull aching of the cut continued to throb against her temple. The doctor watched intently as her green eyes slowly fluttered open and blinked. Her pupils dilated as they grew accustomed to the light.

When Alex realised she was not in her sister's home, her hand struck out and connected with the doctor's shoulder. She squeezed, her nails seeming to dig into his clothing and penetrate the skin. With a cry, the doctor lurched forward and pressed his body against Alex's. Alex thrashed in the chair, yelling and shouting as her eyes zeroed in on the approaching guards. They produced the same electric rods Alex had witnessed Rumlow use from a pouch strapped to their thigh. The low humming noise echoed around the room and in her ears as she violently threw her body around. Alex screamed loudly, barring her teeth angrily at the guards as she refrained from biting the doctor's ear off.

The doctor cried out, yelling for the agents to step back. He threw his arm out, motioning for them to stop. They paused and watched as Alex continued to kick. A small smirk formed on one of the agent's faces as the doctor handcuffed Alex to the metal chair. The doctor stepped back and Alex threw her body forward, her teeth grinding together as spit trickled out of her mouth. She lurched forward further only to be ripped back in her seat by the restraint.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded. Her breathing was ragged, her chest heaving. She swallowed loudly, gasping.

"It's good that you are awake," The doctor finally spoke, eyeing her cautiously as he picked up a needle, "You've been out for nearly a day. I assume you were …handled roughly."

Her gaze followed the doctors and rested on the two guards. Alex glared at them both before turning her attention back to the suspicious man standing in front of her in the crisp white lab coat.

"Where is my mother?" she fumed.

"All in good time, you will soon see," The doctor promised and held the needle up. Alex's eyes widened.

"Get the hell away from me!" she shouted and pushed as far away as possible from the man. She kicked her legs out only to have the doctor command one of the guards to chain her ankles. Alex willing lashed out at the agent as he restrained her legs to the chair, clamping her ankled together in handcuffs. The doctor came toward her again with the needle. Alex pulled against the restraint and threw her body around as best as she could.

The doctor effortlessly slid the needle into her forearm, extracting the red liquid into her bloodstream.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, her voice airy and high, "Where am I? Where is my mother?"

"Your mother is fine," the doctor stated, "Shut up."

Alex clenched her jaw, "Don't you dare tell me -"

One of the agent's baton's began to hum again, and Alex could see the blue electricity dancing around the rod. She fell silent. Her teeth gritted together as she felt the liquid sliding up and down her arm, running through her veins. She waited impatiently for the doctor to extract the needle, her mouth beginning to dribble with spit. Her arms felt like they were on fire, they felt like they were burning. Her head twitched, and she felt nauseous. When the doctor finally pulled the syringe out, Alex breathed out in relief, spit flying further down her chin. The doctor placed the syringe on the table and eyed Alex warily.

The door opened. The young woman's eyes snapped to the two guards as they stepped away from the door. Her eyes narrowed as a man entered, then squinted as she tried to figure out who the man was. He was faintly recognisable, like a face she had glanced over as she walked down a busy street, or moved around in a large crowd.

"Who are you?" Alex questioned as he strolled in, two more armed men following him inside.

"Good to see you awake, Miss Freeman," his smile was sarcastic and demeaning, "You've been out for at least a day …your mother has been very ..._hysterical_ lately."

Alex lurched forward, pulling against the restraints, "Where is she?!"

The man cracked a smirk, "Unchain her and give her to me."

One guard stepped forward, his grip tight around the electric baton. He eyed Alex dangerously, warning her silently not to make a move otherwise she would be severely harmed. Alex held her breath as she was unchained and grabbed roughly by the guard. He dragged her off the chair and to her feet, holding her up in front of the strange man.

She glared up into his cold blue eyes, "What do you want from me?"

The man half-turned and glanced at the Hydra agent, "Follow me."

Alex was thrust out the door by the guard; the other Agent came to her left side and grabbed her forearm painfully. She took in her surroundings, noting the damp and dark hallways that they trudged through. The walls were concrete, and every now and again they would pass a steel door, some that were guarded either side by two burly men with rifles.

"Where is she?" Alex demanded once more, referring to her kidnapped mother. The man in front of her swivelled around and delivered a punch to her unsuspecting face. Like lightening, Alex stumbled back into the two men holding her, and fell, her ankle twisting. As soon as her bottom touched the hard ground, she was ripped back up to stand on her feet. Alex huffed, panting as she refused to meet the man's eyes. She stared at the ground, her chest rising and falling in heavy counts as she spat the blood from her mouth.

"You will be quiet!" the man snapped, his voice cold and commanding. Alex's head moved a fraction to indicate that she understood.

The two men continued to drag Alex down the dark hall, following the swift man in front of them. Alex felt blood mixed in a thick paste with spit trickle down her chin. She spat out the remaining bile in her mouth, careful not to spit on the guards' boots. She didn't want to risk being hit again. Suddenly, Alex was stopped in front of a steel door labelled _306_. The man slid the door open and stood to the side, allowing Alex to be pushed forward. She fell to the concrete floor, her head smacking onto the ground dangerously. She groaned and sucked in a deep breath, willing herself not to begin crying or fight back. An incomprehensible noise left Alex's mouth as the back of her shirt was pulled up. The guard behind her lifted her back onto her feet, only to push her forward once more. Alex, in the haze of being thrown against the wall, slid onto the dirty ground.

Despite how hard it was, the young woman did not want to look weak. Alex pressed a hand to her ribs and tried to regain her breath as her head spun. She opened her eyes only to find the men gone and the steel door shutting with a loud bang.

"Honey …?"

Alex gulped and turned her head to the right. Tears gathered in her eyes as Greta breathed deeply, her body half-asleep and weak from countless beatings. She was slumped against the wall, her hand resting on her bruised stomach. Alex choked as her mother closed her eyes, continuing to breathe deeply. Alex's face dropped and tears cascaded down her cheeks. She scrambled onto all fours, hurriedly crawling toward her mother.

"Mom!" Alex gasped. She knelt down beside Greta and pushed a strand of dirty brown hair out of her face. Greta breathed deeply and coughed, her body shaking as she spat onto the dirty floor. Alex held in the sob that threatened to escape her mouth as she took in her mother's haggard appearance. Greta leant against the wall, her legs splayed out in front of her as she stared off into space, her mind not completely '_there_'.

"Are you okay?" Alex whispered, cradling her mother's weathered face in her calloused hands, "What did they do to you?"

Alex studied the large purple welt forming around Greta's right eye. Her lips were cut and there were various scratches running from her chin down to her neck. Her mother gurgled and managed a half-smile, her eyes drooping shut once more, her head lolling to the side.

"Mom!" Alex whispered harshly, removing her hands from Greta's face and instead picking up her hands, holding them tightly in her own.

Greta's eyebrow quirked, her eyes opening to blink at Alex tiredly, "...I'm okay."

Alex exhaled, "Mom, what have they done to you?"

Greta coughed, wincing as she spluttered uncontrollably, "They've been …that man from before comes in sometimes to watch but …"

"But what, mom? What?!" Alex demanded.

"That doctor …every two or five days ...I can't remember ….he injects something into me with a big needle. I think its blood …that's what it looks like …"

"Why would they be giving you blood? How much have you lost? Have they shot you, have you been stabbed?" Alex began to look over her mother, searching for any wound that might require a blood transfusion.

"No, no," Greta wheezed, "No …I don't know what they want, honey … I just can't believe they got you."

Alex frowned, "They didn't get me ...I would never let them get me," Alex sniffed, "I gave myself to them."

"What?" Greta whispered.

"They wanted me so …I compiled ...Mom, you have to look at me and listen. I'm gonna get us out of here," Alex promised.

Greta managed a small smile, "I know you will."

Alex didn't reply. She dragged her eyes away from her mother's battered face and leant against the concrete wall beside her. She closed her eyes and listened to her mother's hoarse breathing. It hurt her to know that Greta was suffering from some kind of bruising or break to her ribs. She was struggling to breathe. Alex could her Greta's lungs struggling against her caved in ribs. Alex drifted in and out of consciousness in an irregular pattern. Each time she would wake, she would find herself with her chin tucked into her chest, her body angled toward her mother, and even then her mind did not register the situation she was in.

The steel door slamming against the wall made Alex jerk awake with a gasp. The brunette's eyes widened at the sight of the doctor and man entering the room before her, followed by a three more guards. She pushed herself against the wall and placed her arm in front of her mother, shielding the older woman from them.

"Good to see you both finally awake and reunited. Now we can begin," The man stated.

Alex's arms were seized as two guards came forward and grabbed her. She protested, twisting and fighting as hard as she could, only to be thrown down onto the floor an electrocuted. Alex howled in pain, her whole body seizing and twitching as the searing fire crept from the spot on her stomach she had been hit, to her lower abdomen and chest.

"MOM!" Alex screamed, although her body wouldn't connect with her mind. Alex gasped and allowed herself to be dragged from the cell. She kept her head lowered as she was escorted to another room; similar to the one she had woken up in hours previously with the doctor. She was shoved into another metal chair and tied down. The door was closed and Alex was left with the doctor and the man.

"Who are you?" Alex rasped, glaring at the dark-haired man.

He cracked a sadistic smile and ran his fingers over the many scalpels and syringes the doctor had laid out on a metal tray.

"_I find it only fair that you know my name since I already know so much about you,"_ The man spoke in German. The change of language threw Alex off-guard and she found herself running to wrap her head around his words, "I am Nicholas Harker. This is Doctor Spiel."

Alex blinked at his rapid change to English. She looked away from Harker and Spiel, biting her lip before tearing her eyes away from the damp walls.

"What do you want?" She asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Harker smirked, "To test some …_theories_."

Alex's forehead crinkled, "What?"

Spiel picked up a syringe containing a blue liquid. Some of it's contents spurted from the syringe's tip, dripping onto Spiel's rubber-gloved hand.

"Your father was a fantastic man," Harker praised, stepping toward Alex, "He was a genius. It was a shame that he didn't see the benefit of joining Hydra."

"And what was that benefit?" Alex spat. Spiel ran his gloved finger along the needle, gently touching the sharp end as an almost psychotic smile appeared on his lips.

"_His family's lives."_

Alex sucked in a sharp breath as the syringe was plunged into her forearm. Alex tugged against the restraint as Spiel emptied the liquid into Alex's bloodstream. Immediately, the young woman began to feel sluggish and nauseous.

"What the …" Alex trailed off, saliva dripping from her lips onto her chin.

"You see, Miss Freeman, you helped Captain America destroy Project Insight. Fortunately for us, Hydra has loyal followers globally. Not just in D.C," Harker stated, "We've lost one weapon. We need more."

Alex fought hard against the overwhelming urge to pass out.

"Frank Freeman as we have recently discovered, injected himself with the serum he had created in 1989. Therefore, this mutated his blood. Therefore, his blood runs in your veins. Therefore you were born with the mutant gene in your system! You're blood can be used in hundreds of copies of the serum your father was striving to create!" Harker exclaimed.

Alex gave a low moan as her head throbbed, "W-w-what …what did you …give …me?"

Harker and Spiel glanced at each other, "The serum," Spiel spoke.

Alex lifted her head to the middle-aged man.

"Wha…?"

Harker shook his head, "Such a naïve girl …what better recruit to have than one of S.H.I.E.L.D's own best? Don't you agree, doctor?"

Spiel nodded enthusiastically.

Somewhere deep within Alex's mind she knew that Hydra's quest for dominance was being implemented in the form of a serum, which was now travelling through her bloodstream. It was obvious that she was being held here against her will to be experimented on and used as a toy. It was obvious that they wanted her as a soldier of their own. Alex had not been a soldier for a very long time, and it would be even longer before she resumed that role again.

"I'm …flattered," she slurred sarcastically.

"You are the first subject," Harker breathed, stepping closer to the chair. He bent down and leant in close to her face. His warm breath washed over Alex as she edged her face away from his as best as she could.

"You got me," Alex inhaled, "Now let my mother go."

Harker smiled, "I'm afraid we can't do that."

Alex's head dropped and she snapped it back up, hitting her head on the back of the chair.

"Your father's blood is in your veins. With it, we can use it to make billions of copies. The hellicarriers may be down, but Hydra will not stop there," Spiel spoke.

"Like the Winter Soldier?" Alex snapped, "You gonna make me like him? Take an innocent man and turn him into a murderer? You're sick. You know, I _really_ hate antagonists -"

Harker's hand flung out and slapped Alex's face. The brunette moaned and bit the inside of her cheek, wincing at the sharp sting.

"We are still ...experimenting on your mother. Do not worry, all will make sense. Soon, you'll realise," Harker murmured, lightly tracing his finger over a scalpel. He grasped it in his hand and ran the sharp edge along Alex's jaw. He gave her a sharp smile and pulled away, dropping the instrument onto the tray and trotting to the door.

"Alexander Pierce was a failure!" Alex tried her best to yell threateningly, "You'll follow!"

Harker paused and looked back at her, "I do not think so."

A burning sensation tingled in Alex's fingertips. Harker departed from the room, leaving Spiel with his new test subject. Alex cringed and winced in pain as the burning spread from her fingers up to her forearms, reaching to her armpits and crawling up to her shoulders. She bit her tongue and let out a shriek as her chest began to itch. Her head whipped back and forth as heat radiated across her skin, boiling her blood.

Spiel took several steps backwards. Delight and fear flashed through his eyes as he watched Alex writhe and fight against the restraints. She continued to kick, her movements becoming increasingly sluggish and weak. She shouted and screamed as the serum affected her cells, her blood, her body. She continued to howl in pain, her breathing becoming shallow until her body visibly stopped.

Alex panted as her head dropped down onto her chest. Her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

Spiel had left the room after taking down vital notes about the serum's initial reaction to Alex's bloodstream. Of course, the security camera in the corner of the room zeroed in on Alex's form, studying her as a black and white, grainy image appeared on a computer screen in a secluded room. Spiel sat in a regular officer chair, his glasses perched on the brim of his nose as he leant forward and studied Alex's motionless form, propped upright in the chair.

An hour passed. Still nothing had happened.

Spiel sighed. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, growing weary at the lack of movement. Suddenly, Alex's hands began to shake. Then her legs. The vibrations took hold of her body, make her convulse and shake with great force. As her form began to move on the screen, Spiel's eyes widened, and he slipped his glasses back onto his face. He gripped the screen in one hand, pulling himself close to watch in amazement.

Alex screamed out in fright, harsh cries and shouts slurring together as the back of her torso hit the chair repeatedly. Spiel's mouth dropped into a large smile, squinting at the blurring surveillance image. Alex's fuzzy outline twitched and began to delay, causing Spiel to growl in frustration. He hit the computer, slapping it's side harshly. The image focused, allowing the ageing doctor to watch Alex continue to convulse.

As she sat strapped to the metal chair, somewhere deep within Alex's mind, she felt as if she could feel every fibre in the room. She could feel her cells multiplying and dying, and to her horror and disgust, she could feel the serum intertwining with her blood. She felt it flowing through her veins, coating her muscles with it's blue-coloured formula. It latched onto her bones and slipped into every crevice inside her body, spreading further inside her body and covering her inner organs. Alex continued to convulse. The restraints around her ankles and wrists tightened, cutting into her skin and drawing blood. The serum crawled it's way from her organs and slipped under her ribcage, over her lungs until it finally touched her heart. Her pulse quickened, her heart thundered. Her eyes flickered back and forth underneath her eyelids before rolling into the back of her head. Inhuman sounds escaped her mouth, resembling more primitive howls rather than human.

"AHHH!" she moaned aloud in a scream, "Gahhh!"

Gurgles and splutters spat from her lips, spit dribbling down her chin and onto her chest. It felt like her spirit was dying, and her body was beginning to catch up.

Spiel happily recorded notes down, eagerly watching Alex intently as she reacted to the serum. All he had to do was await the outcome, as did she.

* * *

When Alex woke up, she wasn't tied down to a chair. She groggily opened her eyes and groaned, the pain in her limbs making it hard to move even a fraction. She winced and managed to lift her head, surveying the room she was now in.

She was lying on the damp floor of the cell she had been previously thrown into with her mother. Alex lifted her arms and studied her fingers. She flexed the digits, curled them, and turned her hand over, running her thumb over her palms. She subconsciously checked for burns, remembering distantly that her skin felt as if it were on fire, as if she felt flames lick her body in a dream.

Alex's head jerked up. In the distance, a woman was screaming. Alex recognised the screams as her mother's and rolled over, smacking her stomach onto the ground. Alex shakily scrambled to her feet, running to the metal door. She stumbled and threw herself forward, feeling her body connect with the cool steel of the door. Alex screamed loudly. Her mother's shouts escalated, continued, and bore deep into Alex's mind. They traumatised her, and they scarred her. Without hesitation, Alex numbly drew her fist back and let it collide with the door.

She gasped. The metal sunk back with the connection of her fist, indenting the door. She stared at her fist in shock, marvelling at what she had done. Another scream brought Alex away from her astonishment and with more force and intent, she drew her closed hand back and punched the door.

Another indent. Alex cussed and stepped back. She raised her foot and kicked the door with all her mite. Alex gasped out in shock as the door flew from its hinges and connected with the wall outside. She ran through the opening and stepped over the discarded door, her head turning left and right as she surveyed the halls. On a complete whim, Alex turned right and ran down the tunnel, not knowing where she was going. She followed the sound of her mother's screaming, panting with each turn as she raced down another unknown corridor.

Her mother's faint screams grew louder, louder until Alex reached the end of a tunnel. She turned right, only to be met by angry shouts. Two guards had spotted her from the end the tunnel where they had been guarding a door. Alex hesitated as they ran toward her, producing the same electrical batons Hydra was so fond of.

Without debate, Alex clenched her fist and side stepped around the first man that reached her. She dodged both the male and female guards as they thrust the electric rods at her, ducking under punches. When the man faltered in his hits, Alex seized the opportunity and raised her foot, delivering a sift kick to the middle of his chest. Alex's eyes widened as he flew back, his head and body connecting with the wall. A loud smack echoed in her ears, and the man slide down the wall, completely unconscious. Alex then turned to the female guard. Both of them blinked at each other in amazement, before they then resumed their fight. Alex shouted out in agony as the baton connected with her abdomen. She sucked in a sharp breath and clutched her stomach.

With a surging rage, Alex swung her left hand out and backhanded the woman. She straightened and kicked her in the stomach, making the guard reel back from the unexpected hit. The agent dropped the baton and fell to the floor. Alex rolled her shoulders, sniffing loudly as she stepped down on the side of the guard's head. She felt her temple crack underneath her boot and delivered another kick to her stomach. She stepped back and turned quickly, jogging to the end of the hallway where she could hear her mother screaming.

Alex's hands connected with the door, her fingers splaying across the metal. She drew her fist back and punched the door, pushing with all her strength. The brunette gave a satisfied cry as the door flew back, hitting the inhabitants inside. The guards inside the room toppled over, and Alex ran inside, drawing in ragged breaths like an animal as she paused in the doorway. Her fists clenched at her sides, her eyes narrowing.

Alex pushed off the man that attempted to throw himself on her. His head hit the wall first. Alex turned and eyed her mother, racing toward Greta who was lying in a chair similar to the one Alex had been tied to. She dropped onto her knees at the chair's side, immediately beginning to pull at the handcuffs that were locked around her mother's wrists. Unsuspectingly, hands came down upon her shoulder's. Alex gasped, turning quickly, her hand already jutting out. She knocked the agent to the ground, kicking him away from her in disgust. She then turned back to her half-unconscious mother and began frantically pulling at the restraints. They broke immediately.

"Stop!"

Spiel didn't have time to comprehend Alex's hands around his throat. His feet left the floor as she held him up above her, his breath leaving his lungs as she slammed him against the concrete wall and pressed tightly around his throat. Spiel's hands desperately clawed at the fingers wrapped around his throat, trying to pull Alex's hands away. He gurgled incoherent nonsense, his blue eyes wide and drooping as he began to suffocate. Alex wasted no time; her hand wrapped tighter around Spiel's throat.

"What ...have ...you ...done ...to ...ME?" she screamed, spit flying from her mouth and onto his face from their close proximity. Spiel's wide eyes bore into Alex's. He didn't respond, he _couldn't_ respond. Alex clenched his throat tighter once more, until the infamous doctor let out one last gurgle and went limp. Alex let the man slide from her hold, slumping to the floor.

A familiar image of the Hydra agent Alex killed in the hallway of her apartment building flashed through her head. Alex blinked her eyes shut for a moment before opening them and taking one last look at Spiel's motionless figure.

"Honey …"

Alex swivelled on the spot and raced to Greta. Alex pulled on her mother's shoulder, letting Greta fall forward into her arms.

"We gotta go," Alex breathed, "We gotta go …"

Alex wrapped her arms around Greta's middle and hoisted her out of the chair. Greta's body pressed down on Alex, but the young woman didn't feel the weight. Effortlessly, Alex lifted her mother over her shoulder and bolted to the door. She looked both ways, assessing the area for any danger before sprinting down the tunnel. Her mother's body bumped up and down on Alex's shoulders as she ran through the many corridors, bumping up and down.

Behind them, the sound of shouts rang through the halls. The brunette turned, her mouth open and her eyes wide as she desperately tried to figure a way out. Alex ran away from the Hydra agents as fast as she could, finding that she was no longer out of breath, and that her legs carried her faster and more efficient than ever before. Alex gritted her teeth together as she ran away from what she arrogantly predicted would be an easy fight. She valued her mother's life much more than her own, and at that moment all she wished for was a way out.

Alex's body connected with the floor before she could register what had happened. A sharp pain in her calf ripped through her leg, making her scream out. Greta rolled away from Alex as her side hit the ground, groaning as her weak body ached from the fall. Alex continued to twitch and writhe around on the concrete as her body began to uncontrollably convulse. Alex peered down, taking in the sight of a large dart that was embedded deep within her calf, sending shocks of electricity dancing through her body.

Greta slowly raised her head to watch Harker and four Hydra agents approach her and her youngest child. Harker merely clenched his jaw and knelt down beside Greta, his blue eyes remaining connected with her's as he raised a baton to Greta's neck. The rod hummed with electricity, making the older woman choke with fright. Harker silently pressed it to the older woman's neck. Greta was unconscious once again within seconds.


End file.
